Rédemption
by Clemeria
Summary: Bella, une étudiante qui ne croit plus en rien, avec un passé sentimental douloureux, mais qui retrouve courage grâce à une belle paire d'yeux verts... Rating M pour le langage, et peut-être lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! De retour avec une histoire qui diffère énormément des autres. Ce sera une très courte histoire, que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours. Je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Je les hais. Je les hais toutes ces personnes autour de moi. Ces personnes heureuses, qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter ce bonheur. Qui n'ont pas souffert pour le gagner, qui ont juste eu à l'accueillir à bras le corps. Ces petites poufiasses nées avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, celle qui ont toujours tout eu sans se battre. Celles qui n'ont pas connu la misère de l'adolescence, celle qui n'ont jamais eu d'appareil dentaire et d'acné leur mangeant la moitié du visage. Celles qui sont arrivées au collège sûres d'elles, qui ont été adulées par tout le monde, et qui se sont moquées des autres. Celles sur le côté, celles qui avaient moins d'amis qu'elles. Celles qui souffraient.

Elles n'ont pas eu à souffrir pour trouver quelqu'un qui les aime. Elles peuvent changer de mecs comme de chemises ses poufiasses là. Pendant que d'autres nanas se morfondent sur le côté, souffre, pleure, et se demande : pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Elles n'ont pas méritées ce bonheur-là, alors que d'autres personnes ne réclament que ça. Elles ont souffert ces personnes-là, et elles n'attendent qu'une étreinte de quelqu'un, qu'un léger baiser, qu'un je t'aime murmuré du bout des lèvres. Je vous laisse deviner de quel côté de la barrière je me situe. Je ne fais pas partie de ses connasses pleines d'assurances, heureuses et aimée. Je fais partie des autres. Celles qui se sont toujours battus et qui n'ont jamais rien obtenu.

Bella Swan. 18 ans. Une vie de merde avec des parents qui n'en ont jamais rien eu à faire d'elle. Je vis avec eux, mais je ne suis bonne qu'à me faire engueuler quand quelque chose n'est pas fait, ou jamais fait correctement. Ils n'y comprennent rien, les parents. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, qu'être jeune. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, qu'être aimé de personne. Ils pensent que la vie est facile, et qu'on est tous des branleurs de première dans nos chambres ou au lycée. Mais bien sûr !

Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi on souffre. Pourquoi on ne parle pas parfois. Pourquoi on pleure. Ils ne comprennent pas les chagrins d'amour. Pour eux, l'amour, ça n'existe pas tant qu'on vit encore avec eux. C'est comme si les sentiments disparaissent quand on est sous leurs toits. Pourtant, s'ils savaient…

Flashback.

- _Allez, mettez-vous par deux, on va commencer le TP de chimie ! Annonce gaiment le prof. Je me retourne sur ma paillasse pour sonder la salle. Je ne connais personne ici. Toute nouvelle parmi ses inconnus, je les sonde et attends que l'un d'eux s'approche de moi. Je suis évitée comme la peste ici. Les binômes se forment vite et je contemple les personnes restant. Un blond et un brun. Et c'est le brun qui vient vers moi le premier. Je me replie le plus possible contre le mur pour lui faire de la place. _

_- Je m'appelle Alec. Et toi, tu es Bella, c'est ça ? Je hochais la tête. Ne regarde pas tous ces cons là. Ce ne sont que des imbéciles égoïstes. Je hochais légèrement la tête et attrapais la feuille de protocole où était inscrit ce que l'on devait faire._

Fin flashback.

Si j'avais pu me péter la jambe ce jour-là et ne pas aller au lycée, ça m'aurait vraiment arrangé. Si, par cette malencontreuse rencontre, j'aurais pu imaginer toute la souffrance que cela m'aurait causé, j'aurais choisi le blond avec les cheveux fixés au gel plutôt qu'Alec.

Une belle amitié est née entre nous. Une très très belle amitié. Amitié à sens unique, comme souvent. J'ai tout essayé pour le lui faire comprendre. Tout. Tout le monde a remarqué que je brulais d'envie de sortir avec lui. Sauf lui.

Flashback.

_Je regardais Emmett et Rosalie se bécoter contre la voiture d'Emmett. L'affaire a été vite réglée entre eux. Ils se sont rencontrés le jour de la rentrée, et trois semaines plus tard… Boum ! Idem pour Jasper et Alice, sauf que ça a été un peu plus long. Ils se sont rencontrés le même jour qu'Emmett et Rosalie, mais ils sont ensemble depuis le début des vacances de la Toussaint. Je restais avec les célibataires du groupe, à savoir Mike et Alec. _

_- Et vous deux, c'est quand que vous vous mettez ensemble ? Balança Mike. Alec, qui buvait un gobelet de chocolat chaud, en cracha son breuvage par terre. _

_- Non mais faut pas être con pour voir que vous voulez sortir ensemble ! Ajouta Emmett. Allez, lance-toi ! Il lui mit une grande claque sur l'épaule. Je lui fis un petit regard rieur, mais me mit à espérer. _

Fin flashback.

J'ai même fais des putains d'efforts pour lui. J'ai commencé à prendre soin de moi. Je me maquillais, je mettais du vernis à ongle. Je m'épilais de plus en plus souvent. Je faisais attention à mes vêtements. Tout le monde avait remarqué mes changements, même mes amis. Tous les jours, je me disais : peut-être que ça arrivera aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, pendant le cours de sport, il va me prendre à part derrière les vestiaires pour me parler. Peut-être qu'il va venir entre le cours de littérature et de philo. Ou alors, il va me proposer de sortir au cinéma afin de me demander sans subir la pression de mes amis.

Il n'a jamais rien fait. Il n'a jamais fait le premier pas en avant. Il m'a laissé attendre. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait. Il savait tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et il n'en a jamais rien fait. Il n'a jamais tenté de me prendre à part pour mettre fin à toute cette souffrance. Car quand l'être aimé ne vous aime pas en retour, vous vous demandez toujours : pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est ma poitrine ? Elle est pas assez grosse ? Il préfère les blondes aux brunes ?

J'aurais été capable de tout changer pour lui. Absolument tout. Mais…

L'été a passé. On ne s'est quasiment pas parlé parce qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone portable. Je l'ai appelé le jour de son anniversaire, pendant plus de vingt minutes. J'ai souri comme une bécasse ce jour-là. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Je flottais sur mon petit nuage. Mais je suis vite redescendue.

Dès la rentrée de septembre d'ailleurs. Ses voisins avaient changés. Et il s'était lié d'amitié avec cette famille. Celle des Volturi. Avec l'ainée, Jane (surnommée the snake), et son grand frère Aro et sa petite sœur. Je les haïssais. Ils lui ont mis le grappin dessus. J'ai tout essayé pour me lier d'amitié avec eux, tout. Mais ils ne me voulaient pas. Ils ne voulaient qu'Alec.

_Flashback. _

_- Bella, tu peux venir ici ? Me demanda Aro. Je dépliais mes jambes, pas rassurée d'abandonner Alec aux vipères. Néanmoins, on s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Ecoute, Alec est mon pote, et je vois qu'il souffre. Il se pose des questions sur toi et votre amitié, et il est pas bien. Je sentis une boule me remonter dans la gorge et dans l'estomac. _

_- Eh bien vas-y ! Je tentais de rester décontractée. Sans aucun succès évident !_

_- Il pense que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Je tournais le regard vers lui brièvement. Et il souffre pour toi, car lui ne t'aime pas. Il ne veut pas tenter une relation, il n'est intéressé par personne en ce moment. Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? _

_- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est mon ami !_

_- Alors je te conseille de le rassurer, car il souffre. _

_Fin flashback. _

Rassurer mon meilleur ami quand il souffre alors que je viens de me prendre la plus belle gifle de ma vie ? Facile ! C'est ce que j'ai fait pourtant toute la journée. Pourtant le lundi matin, je les ai vus. Alec et Jane, ensemble. J'ai même entendu Aro dire : vous devriez vous mettre ensemble tous les deux ! J'ai vu rouge. Lui qui m'assurait qu'Alec ne voulait sortir avec personne tente de le caser avec sa sœur ?! Espère de connard sans cœur.

C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'on s'est détaché Alec et moi. Il a commencé à me mentir. Mes deux meilleures amies, Jessica et Angela, ont tout fait pour me faire comprendre que ce connard était un salaud qui allait me détruire.

_Flashback._

_- Regarde, je te dis qu'ils sont ensemble ! Je pointais Alec et Jane du doigt de l'autre bout de la rue, enlacée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_- Arrête Bella ! Elle m'obligea à la regarder. Arrête de te préoccuper de lui bon sang ! Il n'en a plus rien à foutre de toi, il s'est moqué de toi pendant plus de deux ans ! Alors ouvre les yeux ! Angela. Mon amie, toujours là pour m'engueuler quand il faut. Toujours là pour me foutre un bon coup de pied au cul quand je déprime. C'est la seule amie qui n'a jamais peur de me dire en face ce que les gens pensent tout bas. Quitte à ce que je lui en veuille parfois. Mais en général, pour une courte durée, parce que je sais qu'au plus profond de moi qu'elle a raison de me botter le derrière. _

_Un bus passa, et je vis Alec et Jane disparaitre pour plusieurs secondes. Je les vis réapparaitre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant. Angela vit mon regard. Elle m'attrapa le bras. _

_- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. _

_Fin flashback._

On ne s'est pas parlé pendant plus de six mois. Pendant six mois, on s'est insulté par derrière, on s'est fait des coups bas. J'ai souffert, pleuré… Jusqu'à ce qu'il largue the snake. Un beau matin, je les ai vus en descendant du bus. Elle chialait toutes les larmes de son corps et il s'éloignait d'elle. Ce jour-là, j'ai souri. J'ai eu honte de moi. Mais lui et elle, ils m'ont fait souffrir comme si j'étais la sous-merde du monde.

Alec et moi, on est redevenu amis en même temps. Le retour de notre amitié n'a plus à personne dans mon groupe d'amis. J'ai cassé beaucoup de sucre sur son dos pendant notre dispute, et personne ne l'a oublié. J'ai été conne une nouvelle fois. Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter cette nouvelle tentative d'amitié, car j'en ai encore plus souffert que la dernière fois. Je l'aimais encore. Et j'avais bon espoir qu'il m'aime aussi à nouveau. Et ce n'est jamais arrivé. Ca a même été pire. Il s'est mis à tout me raconter. TOUT. Ses plans culs, ses relations amoureuses, tout. Et le pire (parce que ce n'est pas terminé)… C'est que je devais l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes alors que je me morfondais de tristesse dans mon petit studio étudiant perdu dans Seattle.

Il m'a tout prit. Il m'a pris ma joie de vivre, mon amour, mon cœur, ma mention à l'examen… Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Monsieur n'a rien glandé de son année pendant que je travaillais d'arrache-pied. Monsieur a toujours eu des trois ou des quatre, et monsieur a décroché une mention à l'examen final… En ne glandant rien ?! Alors que je la méritais cette putain de mention, à 4 points près, je la méritais cette foutue mention !

Depuis trois semaines, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus lui parler. Evidemment, c'est plus que dur. C'est plus que douloureux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois passer outre cet amour qui n'aura jamais lieu entre nous. Je dois vivre d'autres expériences. La laide Isabella Swan doit tenter de se trouver quelqu'un, même si elle n'y arrivera surement jamais, malgré tout ce que ses amis lui disent : _Arrête de dire ça, tu es belle, et je sais que tu te trouveras toi aussi quelqu'un qui te serrera dans tes bras quand tu ne vas pas bien. _Visiblement, elles sont les seules à avoir les yeux fermés, et les miens grands ouverts.

Je vis un nouvel appel manqué de mes parents sur mon téléphone. Ah, mes parents. J'en aurais des belles à raconter sur eux, mais seul la fin est importante. Surtout ce qu'ils m'ont balancé il y a quinze jours en place face : 'Tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle avec un caractère de merde ! Tant que tu ne t'arrangeras pas, tu finiras vieille fille ma pauvre. Méfie-toi, on va te couper les vivres !'

A croire qu'ils préféreraient que je sois une poufiasse à talons aiguilles plutôt qu'une étudiante timide, binoclarde et sérieuse. Je n'écoutais pas le message sur mon répondeur. Autant que j'évite de leur dire des choses malheureuses. Je préfère rester à Seattle et ne pas qu'ils me coupent les vivres.

Je suis sure que mes parents préféreraient que je sois une des nanas plastique qui ne s'intéressent qu'à la mode et se moquant de se récolter un trois sur vingt à un devoir. Ils préféreraient être grands-parents avec un gendre gentil auquel je serais soumis sans vergogne. La vie de mes parents quoi.

J'éteignis ma télé et me levais de mon petit lit dans mon studio. En trois pas, je fus dans le couloir. L'ascenseur étant en panne, je dus descendre les cinq étages à pied. La petite Bella est incapable de sortir ? Incapable de vivre sa vie ? C'est qu'une pauvre conne renfermée sur elle-même ? Je vais leur montrer tiens !

Je passais par le Starbuck en bas de ma rue pour y commander un macchiato caramel ainsi qu'un muffin. Je glissais le muffin dans mon sac et tentais de ne pas le réduire en miettes tout en partant à pied pour une longue marche, mon IPod sur les oreilles, en direction de… La bibliothèque universitaire. Ma vie est super excitante, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Un crétin grilla le feu rouge au moment où je traversais.

- CONNARD VA ! Hurlai-je alors que sa voiture prenait de la vitesse. Je continuais à écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la bibliothèque. Je coupais mon engin et me dirigeais entre les tables jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une pour une seule personne. De là, je remis discrètement les écouteurs (merci les cheveux longs), mis le volume au minimum et restais là à travailler, les jambes repliées en tailleur sous moi, mes cours de droits étalés sur la table.

Je regardais parfois les gens passer. J'eus envie de virer les deux garces qui s'installèrent à côté de moi et qui riaient tout en trainant sur Facebook. Ce genre de personne m'énerve. J'ai toujours envie de les sortir de l'amphi quand je suis à la fac. Quand tu viens à la fac, c'est pour travailler, pas pour rigoler. A un moment, je vis un couple en train de travailler, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains superposées. La fille releva le regard, et le garçon tendit le cou afin de l'embrasser au-dessus de la petite lampe. Mon cœur se serra, une boule se forma, et j'eus envie de pleurer et vomir. Je ne sais pas quelle émotion prédomine. Pour me consoler, j'attrapais un gros bout de muffin que j'emboquais dans ma bouche.

N'ayant plus la motivation de travailler après ça, je pliais mes affaires et me glissais entre les rayons afin d'y trouver le livre dont j'avais besoin. Je me mis à réfléchir à mes plans pour la soirée. Peut-être faire un tour au vidéoclub en bas de chez moi pour m'occuper pour la soirée. Je m'approchais du bureau des emprunts, et posais mon livre et ma carte d'étudiant dans mes mains du préposé. Je murmurais un vague bonjour et relevais les yeux. Je n'avais pas prévu de voir les yeux les plus beaux du monde. Déstabilisée, je restais là à les fixer, pendant qu'il enregistrait mon prêt.

- Vous voulez un reçu ? Me demanda sa voix veloutée. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de rester sur terre. Je hochais la tête alors que je vis ses longs doigts faire glisser ma carte, mon livre et mon reçu vers moi. Bonne journée ! Me lança-t-il.

- Vous… aussi ! Je pris mes affaires illico presto et m'en allais d'ici, sans réfléchir. Sur le chemin du retour, je tâtais mes poches et…

MERDE ! On m'a tiré mon portefeuille !

* * *

MERDE, FAIS CHIER ! Je restais dans mon pyjama Snoopy tout en me lamentant sur mon matelas. 50 dollars, ma carte de crédit et mes papiers d'identité. Ma mère va être folle. _Ah, c'est bien ton style d'être tête en l'air ma pauvre fille !_

Je ne l'ai évidemment pas prévenu, et je me débrouille très bien sans elle. Je pris mon téléphone, et je survolais mon répertoire avant de voir le numéro d'Alec. J'hésitais, failli lui envoyer un message et renonçais. Un bon point pour moi !

J'allais récupérer mon plat aux micro-ondes que je mangeais sans entrain quand j'entendis la sonnette. Ca, c'est pas normal. Je pris un couteau que je glissais dans mon dos et m'approchais de la porte. Je glissais un œil dans le judas et…

Mince, l'employé de la bibliothèque ultra sexy !

* * *

Cette mini-histoire ne contiendra qu'un autre chapitre, deux au maximum. Je posterais soit ce week-end, soit mercredi prochain.

Bonne semaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Finalement, j'ai décidé de changer cette histoire en deux partie en une histoire d'une dizaine de chapitres, voire moins. Mais j'irais pas au dessus de dix.

Nini54 : Quitte à changer de style, autant ne pas faire dans la dentelle ! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! L'employée de la bibliothèque va avoir une place spéciale dans ce chapitre… Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je le regardais toujours à travers le judas de ma porte, paniquée. Je lâchais le couteau, ce qui produisit un son métallique contre mon carrelage. Evidemment, de l'autre côté de la porte, il l'entendit. Je fonçais dans ma salle de bain, attrapais mon peignoir molletonné dans lequel je me glissais. Je me recoiffais sommairement, pris plusieurs longues inspirations pour pouvoir me déstresser et me rapprochais à nouveau de la porte. Je remis mon œil dans mon judas. Il est toujours là.

- Ya quelqu'un ? Me demanda sa voix suave. Ma main se posa sur ma serrure et la fis cliqueter. J'enlevais la chainette de la porte en l'entrebâillais suffisamment pour contempler son visage. Dieu qu'il est beau ! Je n'avais pas eu le loisir de le contempler mais… merde !

- Oui ? Désolé, je prenais ma douche, je viens juste de vous entendre, mentis-je.

- Vous prenez votre douche en pyjama ? Il pointa mes jambes partiellement découvertes et eut le loisir de contempler tout plein de petits snoppys. J'eus un rougissement de honte et baissais les yeux.

- Je peux… vous aider ? Demandai-je en bégayant.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui vais vous aider. Vous avez laissé ça sur mon guichet tout à l'heure en sortant de la bibliothèque. Il sortit mon portefeuille multicolore de la poche arrière de son jean.

- Oh, mon portefeuille ! Je le récupérais dans sa main. Le bout de nos doigts se frôla et je sentis de l'électricité statique passer entre nous. Je l'ouvris et tentais de fouiller discrètement devant lui pour savoir s'il m'avait volé quelque chose. Nada. Tous mes billets sont encore à leur bonne place, ainsi que mes papiers d'identité. Comment saviez-vous que j'habitais ici ? Commençai-je à me méfier.

- J'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle, et je me suis souvenu de votre nom sur une boite aux lettres de l'immeuble. J'habite juste au-dessus, c'est pour ça. Je m'appelle Edward. J'ai vu que vous faisiez du droit, alors, si jamais je peux vous aider dans vos cours, hésitez pas ! Il se passa un instant où personne ne parla. Il garda ses mains sur ses hanches, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir ramené. Tenez ! Je lui tendis un billet de 20 dollars.

- Oh non, gardez votre argent ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Il mit une main devant lui pour refuser mon pognon. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez surement d'autre chose à faire. Je vous reverrais sur le campus ! Il tendit la main vers moi. J'approchais la mienne et, cordialement, je la lui serrais.

- A bientôt ! Répliquai-je en le voyant filer le long du couloir. Je reposais mon portefeuille contre mon meuble de l'entrée et la verrouillais avant de m'adosser contre celle-ci. Waouh, le beau gosse ! J'en perds mon vocabulaire ! Mais merde, j'ai bien le droit de fantasmer, vu que je finirais vieille fille. D'ailleurs, là, je crois que je vais finir sous la douche froide !

* * *

Je sortis de l'amphithéâtre et me baladais sur le campus, me rapprochant de mon bâtiment. N'ayant que 45 minutes pour déjeuner avant de rejoindre mon TD, je sortis mon sandwich que je m'étais préparé chez moi ce matin. Je m'amusais à dérouler la feuille de cellophane avant d'un croquer un gros bout. Mmh, ça fait du bien ! Etant au régime, je fais tout pour perdre du poids, et visiblement, ça marche !

Je sortis ma bouteille d'eau pour en boire une gorgée quand je vis mon voisin du dessus se mettre à plusieurs bacs de distance, entouré de deux autres garçons. Je faillis recracher l'eau que j'avais dans ma bouche et tournais la tête dans le sens opposé à leur direction, afin de ne pas les voir. Je terminais de manger mon sandwich pour en balançant la tête en écoutant de la musique quand je sentis que quelqu'un tapotais mon épaule.

J'eus un sursaut quand je reconnus Edward, de l'autre côté du banc. Agilement, il en enjamba le dossier avant de s'y assoir dessus. Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche arrière.

- Vicieux, le coup de l'enveloppe ! Mais pas très malin… Il glissa l'argent dans mon sac encore ouvert et en tira la fermeture. Et sache que si je revois encore de l'argent dans ma boite aux lettres…

- Désolé, je tenais à te remercier, et vu que je ne savais pas comment te faire accepter cet argent, je t'ai… forcée la main. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Je le fixais en train de triturer ce bout de peau quand…

- Je suis en train de déjeuner avec quelques amis. Ça te dit de nous rejoindre ? On est pas méchant, et ça nous fais de la peine de te voir toute seule. Allez ! Il me tendit la main. Je gardais les miennes sur mes genoux.

- Non, je vais pas tarder à y aller, j'ai un TD dans moins de dix minutes. Mais ça aurait été avec joie ! Je lui fis mon plus sourire (la seule chose belle que je sois capable de faire avec mon corps)

- Comme tu veux ! Il repartit rejoindre ses amis nonchalamment. J'en profitais pour mater ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il se rasseye sur un autre banc. Je tournais la tête quand il tourna la sienne vers moi. J'attrapais ma barre de chocolat et de céréales quand je vis plusieurs personnes s'installer sur mon banc. Je récupérais mes affaires quand je constatais que c'était Edward, avec ses amis. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il venait de reprendre son ancienne place à mes côtés.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire un petit truc ! Mes potes et moi, on est aussi bornés les uns que les autres. Je te présente Eric, qui étudie la littérature anglaise. Il me pointa du doigt le garçon qui était assis sur l'herbe en face de nous en grignotant un panini. Et je te présente Ben, qui fait de l'informatique. Le Ben en question était assis à côté de moi. Ils me firent un signe de main.

- Et toi, tu es… Commença Eric.

- Bella. Bella Swan. Un coup de gong résonna sur le campus, m'annonçant le début de mon TD. Je m'excusais d'abandonner mes nouvelles connaissances, pliais mes affaires et fonçais en direction de mon cours, sans me retourner.

* * *

Je travaillais sur ma dissertation à rendre pour la semaine prochaine dans un angle isolé de la Bibliothèque, afin d'échapper à Edward et à son beau regard. Dès que je le croisais, lui avec son groupe d'amis, je me sentais comme… Déstabilisée. Je ne peux même pas le regarder dans les yeux sans me sentir déstabilisée, mise à nue. Comme s'il pouvait voir mes moindres défauts, mes moindres doutes, mes moindres pensées… Bref, quelque chose de vraiment désagréable en résumé !

Je relevais les yeux vers l'horloge murale face à moi et me rendis compte qu'il était presque 19 heures. Mince, j'avais pas prévu de rester aussi tard ! Je pliais mon sac et mes affaires, mis ma veste et mon écharpe et partis rapidement du bâtiment pour ne pas rentrer trop tard. Je ne mis pas mon IPod sur les oreilles et marchais vivement, paniquée d'être seule la nuit. Un homme avec une capuche se tenait adossé contre un mur, les mains dans son sweet. Je baissais la tête, et marchais encore plus vivement.

Je vis ses jambes se placer devant moi. Je relevais le visage et vis son sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je me reculais d'un pas quand sa voix rauque prononça.

- T'as du feu ?

- Non, désolé. Je le contournais mais je le vis sortir un cran d'arrêt sous mes yeux. Il en déplia la lame argentée.

- Ton portable et ton fric ou je te plante ! Je levais les mains autour de ma tête, comme dans les feuilletons télé. Tétanisée, je me mis à trembler et à respirer vivement. ALLEZ, TON FRIC ! Je tâtais mes poches afin d'y trouver mon téléphone. Tremblante, je le lui tendis. Il allait le récupérer quand je vis un pied inconnu se faufiler entre les jambes de mon agresseur. Surprise, j'en lâchais mon téléphone par terre qui s'éclata en mille morceaux. Mon agresseur tomba à terre, replié sur lui-même, et j'eus le loisir de reconnaitre le corps fin et anguleux d'Edward derrière celui de l'homme au couteau.

- Préviens les flics ! M'obligea-t-il. Tremblante, je n'osais même plus bouger. Edward retira sa ceinture pour en faire une corde et noua ses mains dans son dos. Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher, et Edward, heureusement à temps, glissa son bras autour de mes reins pour me retenir. Eh eh eh, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ! Il m'assit par terre et sortit son téléphone.

- Bonsoir, il faudrait faire venir la police sur la 87e, vers Columbia street. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire un agresseur au couteau qui tentait de s'en prendre à une jeune fille. Merci. Edward s'agenouilla à nouveau face à moi et prit mon menton entre ses deux doigts.

- Il est hors d'état de nuire Bella. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal, tu m'entends ? Mes nerfs lâchèrent et j'explosais en larmes devant lui. Shtt, shtt… Il s'agenouilla face à moi et me serra contre lui. Je me sentais rassurée, et profitais de cette étreinte, mais aussi de la proximité avec une homme, même si ce n'est qu'une étreinte d'amitié.

- Ed-Edward ? Il me relâcha lentement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je pointais un doigt vague dans la rue pour qu'il remarque que mon agresseur tentait de s'enfuir, les mains attachées dans le dos.

- HEY, VOUS ! Il se redressa pour partir à la poursuite de mon agresseur.

Il glissa sa jambe entre ses pieds afin qu'il tombe en avant sans avoir la possibilité de se relever. Je vis une voiture de patrouille s'arrêter à leurs niveaux. Les agents embarquèrent l'homme et son couteau avant que l'un d'eux ne vienne ici, avec Edward.

- Bella ? La police voudrait enregistrer ta plainte. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Ca va aller ? Je hochais la tête et sentis ses deux mains serrer une des miennes.

- Il-Il m'a demandé si-si j'avais du fe-feu ! J'ai dit nn-non et j'ai voulu le contourner et là… Ma crise de larmes réapparut. Edward renforça sa prise sur ma main. Il a sss-sorti le cran d'aaaarret ! Il m'a demandé mon téléphone et mon aaargent ! Bégayai-je.

- Ca devrait être suffisant pour ce soir ? Proposa Edward.

- Oui, il faudrait que vous reveniez demain pour signer votre plainte. Vous êtes en état de choc, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un reste avec vous ce soir. Je hochais la tête et attendis que la voiture de police disparaisse. Edward ramassa les morceaux de mon téléphone éparpillés sur le bitume et le reconstitua. Il tendit les deux mains pour m'aider à me relever.

- Tiens, mets ça. Tu es toute tremblante. Il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur mes épaules. J'en savourais sa chaleur mais aussi sa douce odeur. Elle était trop grande pour moi, flottant au niveau des épaules et de part et d'autre de moi. Le trajet jusqu'à notre immeuble se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur. Je retirais sa veste et la lui rendis.

- C'était sympa, ce que tu as fait pour moi. Il reprit sa veste. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur mon étage. On se reverra demain je suppose ! J'allais sortir de la cage quand je sentis sa main attraper mon poignet.

- Eh, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ce soir. Tu es en état de choc, alors tu viens chez moi. Ou je viens chez toi, je te laisse choisir. Et c'est non discutable. Il sortit dans le couloir pour m'accompagner jusque chez moi.

- C'est pas nécessaire Edward, vraiment. Je vais bien. Je fis cliqueter la serrure et le laissais entrer en premier.

- Bon, tu viens chez moi ! Je te laisse prendre tes affaires. Je t'attends là. Il s'assit gracieusement sur le canapé et me regarda attraper mes affaires. Tout en parlant, je tentais de le convaincre de me laisser seule pour la nuit, mais… C'est comme si vous parliez à un mur.

* * *

Je me revis dans cette ruelle avec mon agresseur. Je le revis pointer la lame argenté vers moi. Sauf que dans mon rêve, Edward n'est pas là. Tremblante, je lui tends mes affaires et le supplie de partir. Je vois son sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que la lame de son arme me transperçait le ventre. Mes mains se couvrirent de sang et je m'entendis hurler. Une autre voix s'ajouta dans mon rêve.

- Bella ! Eh oh, Bella ! J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressais, couverte de sueur. Edward eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se prendre un coup de boule de ma part. Un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Je retirais lentement la main posé sur mon ventre et remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas de sang.

- C'était… Je le voyais me poignarder ! Je tentais de me calmer en respirant régulièrement. Edward disparut dans son appartement et m'apporta un verre d'eau fraiche que je me forçais à boire en son intégralité.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, heureusement que tu es resté chez moi pour la nuit ! Allez, rendors-toi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, éteignit la lumière de la chambre, en ferma la porte et rejoignit le canapé dans le salon. Je me rendormis directement quand l'obscurité prit place dans la pièce.

Le lendemain, face à lui à sa table de cuisine, je me mordillais la lèvre et tentais de savoir comment aborder le sujet sans le choquer. Son attitude envers moi me choquait. Toujours présent pour moi, toujours gentil… Personne n'a eu un comportement similaire avec moi. Même pas mon meilleur ami. Enfin, ancien meilleur ami.

- Tu devrais manger Bella. C'est pas bon de se priver de nourriture dans ton état.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Il hocha la tête tout en avalant sa gorgée de café. Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi essayer de devenir mon amie, pourquoi m'inviter à dormir ici…

- Les gens me trouvent souvent trop altruistes. C'est vrai que ça peut te paraitre étrange, mais j'ai toujours besoin de protéger les gens. Je veux toujours essayer de rendre les gens heureux autour de moi. Et, dès la rentrée, je t'ai remarquée. Tu errais comme une âme en peine sur le campus, et ça me faisait mal, pour toi. Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, mais je savais qu'on vivait dans le même immeuble. Et, quand tu avais abandonné ton portefeuille, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de te parler, de te faire sortir de ta coquille. La fac est un des plus moments de notre vie, et j'avais l'impression que tu étais en enfer.

- Tu es mon amie… par pitié ? Dégouté, j'en lâchais le cookie que je tenais dans ma main.

- Mais non ! J'ai sympathisé avec toi pour te redonner le sourire, et je suis devenu ton ami parce que je te trouve drôle, gentille, amusante. Tu as un don pour écouter les gens. Je n'aurais jamais état capable de faire un truc pareil ! Tu me crois ? Je hochais la tête. Depuis qu'on se connait, je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu as retrouvé le sourire. Et ça fait plaisir à voir.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi… Merci. Il passa son pouce sur la peau de ma joue, m'arrachant un rougissement.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est tout à fait normal de ma part. Il y eut un moment de silence que personne n'osa briser. Tu sais, on sort ce soir avec les mecs… Viens avec nous ! C'est un bar spécialement pour les étudiants, ils ne te servent de l'alcool que si tu as 21 ans. Ça te changera les idées, et je te raccompagnerais, promis !

- Bon, si tu veux !

* * *

Je me préparais dans ma salle de bain, ayant vêtu mon unique robe à peu près potable. Je terminais de me maquiller, mettant un léger trait de mascara et d'eye-liner. Je pris un tube de rouge à lèvres et m'en mis légèrement. Je suis rarement du genre coquette, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce soir, j'ai envie d'être belle, t'attirer le regard des autres… Et peut-être celui d'Edward ? Non, non, non, tu es déjà tombée amoureuse d'un de tes amis, et tu as vu comment ça s'était soldé. Tu ne dois pas l'aimer, tu ne dois pas ! _Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._ Tu vas voir, saloperie de cœur, je vais te mater, et tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive !

Je mis mes petites bottines et regardais l'ensemble devant mon miroir à pied. Finalement, ça rend pas si moche que ça, bien au contraire ! Je regardais ma robe et décidais d'ouvrir un bouton supplémentaire au niveau de mon décolleté. Bon, ça fait pas poufiasse de bas-étage, ça dévoile juste ma poitrine assez petite tout en ne la rendant pas vulgaire.

On sonna à ma porte. Je m'empressais de prendre ma veste et d'ouvrir à Edward qui m'attendait. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une belle veste bleue et un pantalon noir. Je me mordillais la lèvre tout en allant chercher mon téléphone.

- Wahou. Bella, tu t'es mise sur ton 31 ! Tu es très belle, cette robe est sublime !

- Merci… J'eus un rougissement que mon fond de teint masqua. Je pris mon petit sac à main et le suivi hors de l'immeuble. Le bar dont il m'avait parlé se situait plusieurs rues plus loin. Je sentis le regard des hommes sur moi et en fut déstabilisé. Quelle idée de m'habiller comme ça aussi ! Heureusement, quand on arriva, le bar était déjà plein et plus personne ne fit attention à ma tenue. Je suivis Edward afin de rejoindre ses amis qui avaient déjà réservés une table. Je les saluais avant de m'installer sur la chaise d'Edward tirait en ma direction. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est galant ! Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de l'être autant !

- Je vous ai déjà commandé vos cocas ! Annonça Ben en prenant son verre avec lui. Venez, on a réservé la table de billard !

- Billard ? Demandai-je à Edward.

- Tu sais pas y jouer ?

- Si si, bien sûr !

Je les suivis à travers la foule tout en rejoignant notre table se situant dans une autre pièce du complexe. Edward me tendit une queue et positionna les boules à leur bonne place.

- Honneur aux dames !

Toutes la soirée, on joua au billard tout en buvant des cocas, des cocktails de fruits et en mangeant des chips. On joua plusieurs fois en équipe. Mon binôme était toujours Edward, mais, vu que je ne suis pas la meilleure partenaire, nous perdions à chaque fois. On décida de lever le camp vers minuit et demi. Je voulus aller payer mes consommations au bar mais Edward me devança. Sur le chemin du retour, nous nous disputâmes gentiment pour savoir qui allait payer.

- Fais attention, si je retrouve à nouveau de l'argent dans ma boite aux lettres… Je vais devenir méchant… J'eus un sourire en constatant son air pas méchant du tout. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le bouton de mon étage et laissais la cabine nous tracter.

- Tu peux m'abandonner ici, il ne va rien m'arriver entre ici et le couloir.

- Non, j'ai dit que je te raccompagnais, alors, je tiens mes promesses. Nous marchâmes en silence dans le couloir. Il y eut un silence pensant jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ma porte. Je m'adossais à cette dernière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée. Merci beauc. Je ne vis rien arriver. Je constatais juste. Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer mon mot que ses lèvres agressaient les miennes en se posant dessus brusquement. Grisée et surprise, j'eus à peine le temps d'en profiter qu'il retirait déjà ses lèvres.

- Oh merde. Oh merde, j'suis désolé ! J'voulais vraiment pas

- Casse-toi. Répliquai-je durement. Tu pensais que tu pouvais abuser d'une pauvre petite étudiante moche et stupide, hein. Allez, barre-toi ! Je tentais de ne pas crier afin de ne pas ameuter tout le couloir.

* * *

Je passais ma journée de dimanche à ressasser mon premier baiser voler que mon voisin du dessus regrettait déjà. Assise sur mon lit, grignotant une tablette de chocolat, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai eu envie d'y croire sur le coup. Je pensais qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi qu'il ne voulait pas me cacher. Je me refusais à pleurer. Hors de question que je le fasse sois malheureuse pour un crétin pareille !

Le lendemain, je fis tout pour l'éviter. J'allais manger à l'autre bout du campus, loin de lui et de ses amis. Je dus courir à travers le campus afin d'arriver à temps à mon cours. Je le vis sur la pelouse devant mon bâtiment et lui lançais un léger regard avant de tourner la tête. Je ne le recroisais plus de la journée (enfin, je fis exprès de ne pas le voir).

Je rentrais chez moi à 18 heures le plus vite possible et allais me mettre devant mon ordinateur pour me détendre quand la sonnette grésilla. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder et ouvris sur Edward. Il tenait un bouquet de fleur dans la main droite. C'est la seule chose que je pouvais voir avant qu'il ne m'embrasse en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je n'eus pas le cœur à le repousser. Il m'adossa contre le mur de la salle de bain avant de relâcher mes lèvres et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes pas ! Soufflai-je.

- Je ne regrette qu'une chose… T'avoir dit que je regrettais notre premier baiser. J'eus un léger sourire et le laissais m'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Bon, je vous retrouve peut etre mercredi ou samedi prochain !

A très vite, bisous ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Me revoila, avec des rythmes de publications… Plus ou moins réguliers !

Apple : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Merci beaucoup, et merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tiens, je manque à tous devoirs de galanterie ! Il me tendit le bouquet qu'il avait acheté. Involontairement, je glissais mon nez dedans pour savourer l'odeur se dégageant des fleurs.

- Elles sont belles et elles sentent bon. Merci… J'eus une hésitation, un léger mouvement de recul avant de l'embrasser brièvement. Je fermais la porte à clef derrière lui et l'emmenais dans mon studio. Je grimpais sur une chaise pour atteindre le vase rangé tout en haut quand mon ordinateur, sur lequel je jouais à un stupide jeu en ligne, m'annonça de façon la plus bruyante possible que j'avais perdu. Je sursautais et faillis tomber à la renverse. Edward glissa ses mains autour de ma taille pour me stabiliser. Je redescendis lentement de mon perchoir, posais le vase sur la table de la cuisine et m'empressais de fermer ce stupide jeu en ligne, rouge d'embarras.

- Stressée ? Demanda-t-il tout en rigolant.

- On va dire ça… Je remplis mon vase d'eau et déposais la composition de fleur à l'intérieur avant de rapatrier le vase sur la table de la cuisine. Gênée, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec lui dans mon appartement, je restais fixe comme un poteau à le contempler. Il tendit les bras vers moi, m'incitant à venir me caler contre lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et posais ma tête contre son buste, enroulant mes bras autour de ses reins. Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mon front avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'interdis de redire ce que tu as dit samedi soir. Il retira une mèche de cheveux de mon front et me regarda dans les yeux. Je me calais contre lui et savourais sa chaleur, et sa présence. Ya pas à dire, serrer quelqu'un contre soit, y a rien de meilleur au monde.

- Tu restes diner ce soir ? Lui proposai-je. J'allais faire cuire des pâtes. Ça te convient ? A moins que tu aies déjà quelque chose de prévu ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il m'embrassa brièvement avant de relâcher son étreinte, pour me laisser cuisiner en paix.

* * *

- Attends, glisse-toi comme ça ! Il attrapa mes hanches et m'obligea à m'asseoir sur ces cuisses. J'enroulais mes pieds derrière son dos.

- Je suis pas trop lourde ? Demandai-je.

- Bella, tu es fine comme une brindille, ne dis pas des bêtises ! Je baissais la tête pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux avant de le serrer contre moi un peu plus fortement. Bella ? Il attrapa mon menton pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Pas ce soir, d'accord ? Je parcourus la ligne carré de sa mâchoire à l'aide de mes lèvres. Une de ses mains se plaqua contre mes reins pour m'empêcher de partir en arrière. Je le vis tourner la tête pour regarder l'heure sur la télé.

- Tu vas devoir partir, hein ? Soufflai-je. Je me refusais à le lâcher, de peur qu'en sortant de mon studio, je ne me rende compte que tout ça n'a été qu'un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination trop débordante et surmenée.

- Pas si tu ne le veux pas… Souffla-t-il. Je lui fis un regard interrogateur. Si tu es d'accord et si tu me laisses dix minutes, je fonce jusqu'à mon appartement chercher des vêtements propre pour demain, mon sac de cours et ma brosse à dents… Enfin, c'est toi qui voit !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas dire non quand tu me fais une proposition pareille ! Il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres. Je dus me relever pour le laisser remonter chez lui… Et là, ce fut le dilemme ! MERDE ! J'ai aucun pyjama potable à me mettre ! Rien d'à peu près sexy ou féminin ! Mince mince mince ! Ben tant pis… Honteuse, j'enfilais mon pyjama habituel et partis me laver les dents.

J'entendis la porte de mon studio d'ouvrir et vis Edward en tourner la clef. On partagea tous les deux la salle de bain avant que je ne l'abandonne, lui laissant un brin d'intimité. Il réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Ma gorge se serra, et j'eus un rougissement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser le regard. Il remarqua ma gêne.

- Si tu veux, je peux mettre un pantalon si tu es trop embarrassée !

- Non, ça ira ! Je me couchais dans le lit et attendis qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Je lui fis une place suffisante et lui laissais une bonne partie des draps. Il m'obligea à tourner la tête pour m'embrasser avant de s'endormir tout en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. Je laissais Morphée m'emporter, savourant cette douce étreinte autour de moi.

- Eh poupée, souffla quelqu'un à côté de moi. Je sentis une main frôler délicatement mes cheveux tout en me parlant. J'eus un grognement pour prouver que j'étais réveillée, me refusant à ouvrir les yeux. Chérie, je dois y aller, j'ai cours à la fac.

- Heure ? Demandai-je tout en calant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

- 8 heures 30. Tu peux encore dormir un petit moment. Des lèvres se posèrent contre mon cou. Je vais claquer la porte derrière moi, ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Un poids sur mon matelas disparut, et j'entendis la porte de mon studio se refermer sur Edward. Je me relevais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Je tâtonnais contre le mur pour y trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière me brula les yeux, c'est pour ça que je mis un moment avant de remarquer l'étrange mise en scène sur ma table de cuisine.

Une cafetière pleine de café… Une bouteille de jus d'orange… Un verre et une tasse… Ainsi que des viennoiseries fraiches. Il m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner ! Normalement, ça devrait m'énerver de me sentir considérée comme une gamine… Mais en réalité, je trouve ça… Romantique. Un sourire de bécasse envahit mon visage, jusqu'à ce que je remarque une petite carte posé contre le vase.

_Rien que pour toi ! _

_Je suppose que tu es en train de rougir en lisant cette carte, et sache que j'aime te voir rougir comme ça. _

_Rendez-vous chez moi ce soir à 19h pour un diner. _

_PS. Pense à apporter ton pyjama et ta brosse à dent. Je te séquestre pour la nuit. _

_Et sache que c'est non négociable._

* * *

Punaise, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici bon sang ! Je marchais à nouveau le long du couloir, regardant une nouvelle fois ma montre. 11 heures 59. Bon, il me reste un peu moins de 60 secondes pour me décider à partir ou rester. Le délai fut terriblement écourté car je vis tous les deuxièmes années de droit sortir avant la fin du délai. Je me plaquais contre le mur pour ne pas me laisser envahir par cette marée humaine quand je le vis sortir de l'amphithéâtre, rangeant une paire de lunettes à fine monture dans son sac. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, et je sus que j'avais fais le mauvais choix. J'eus à peine le temps de penser qu'il était temps pour moi de partir afin de ne pas me ridiculiser que j'étais déjà dans ses bras.

- Désolé d'être parti comme un voleur ce matin. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Désolé d'être un peu trop collante. J'embrassais ses lèvres brièvement.

- Tu ne seras jamais trop collante. J'aime les nanas collantes. Il m'embrassa plus longuement que nécessaire, me faisant perdre la tête. Tu veux qu'on déjeune tous les deux aujourd'hui ? Uniquement tous les deux je veux dire.

- Je tiens pas à t'éloigner de tes amis. Allons déjeuner avec eux ! Je le suivis hors du bâtiment. Il m'entraina dans l'herbe encore humide, jusqu'à ses amis. Je me mordillais légèrement la lèvre inférieure quand il attrapa sa main dans la mienne pour montrer à ses copains la nouvelle teneur de notre relation. A ma grande surprise, ils ne furent justement pas surpris.

- On le savait, c'était qu'une question de temps ! S'exclama Eric.

- Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure samedi ! Au fait Eric… Si Ed et Bella se mettait ensemble avant la fin du mois, tu me devais 25 dollars ! J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte que les amis de mon petit-ami avaient fait un pari concernant la durée de notre relation. J'ouvris la bouche, légèrement sous le choc, avant de sentir les mains d'Edward se mettre sur ma taille pour que je m'installe sur lui.

- Si tu me demandes encore si tu es trop lourde pour moi, sache que je te bâillonne… Avec mes lèvres, souffla-t-il.

- Alors bâillonne-moi ! Il eut un sourire et j'inclinais la tête vers lui pour qu'il puisse accéder à ma bouche. Je changeais de position, me m'asseyant pas dos à lui mais plutôt perpendiculairement sur ses cuisses.

On passa l'heure et demi du déjeuner comme ça, à se câliner et s'embrasser devant nos amis, à se câliner, se frôler… Nos amis ne dirent rien, puisque ils étaient hors de notre bulle. Pour la première fois, je compris pourquoi le gens amoureux sont si égoïstes envers ceux qui sont autour d'eux. Ce n'est pas volontaire de leur part.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à mon amphithéâtre à 14 heures. Nous restâmes de longues secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous embrasser. Je surpris le regard jaloux de plusieurs autres filles sur Edward. Certaines même n'hésitèrent pas à reluquer directement ses fesses ! Non mais ho ! Je m'énervais et l'embrassais avec un peu plus de rage.

- La jalousie te va bien, mais tu n'as aucune raison de jalouser ce genre de nanas. On se voit ce soir !

* * *

Je sortis la première de l'amphithéâtre, rangeant mes affaires tout en fonçant hors du campus. Je courus presque jusqu'au centre commercial et entrais dans la boutique où jamais je n'aurais osé mettre les pieds. Une boutique de lingerie. Etant pressée, je pris la première nuisette à ma taille et pas trop cher que je trouvais avant de sortir de la boutique, me dirigeant vers une grande surface. Je pris des bandelettes de cire que je payais en caisse le plus vite possible avant de foncer chez moi. Je pris une longue douche et m'enroulais dans ma serviette avant de sortir les bandes de cire. Je sais que j'aurais dut m'y mettre il y a longtemps, à ce type d'épilation, mais maintenant, j'ai une motivation ! Celle de vouloir plaire à quelqu'un. Je posais la bande de cire sur ma jambe et tirais d'un coup sec. Je me mordis la langue pour étouffer mon léger cri.

Allez, tu as encore une jambe et les trois quart d'une autre à faire ! J'allais dans mon studio et attrapais mon IPod et mon classeur de droit que j'ouvris à mes pieds. Je révisais tout en m'épilant et en écoutant de la musique, tachant de ne pas penser à la douleur. J'eus plus que mal quand je passais aux aisselles, mais fut satisfaite du résultat quand je me contemplais nue dans le miroir.

Je mis mon peignoir et allais m'installer sur mon lit avec ma pince à épiler et mon miroir grossissant, afin de m'épiler le visage. Cette étape me prit trente minutes à elle seule. Je mis un moment pour choisir la robe que j'allais porter ce soir. J'étais en train de me maquiller quand mon portable sonna. Un texto d'Edward.

_La table est mise._

_Le repas est en train de chauffer._

_L'appartement est propre. _

_Il ne manque plus que toi !_

J'eus un sourire, terminais de me préparer et vérifiais à nouveau mon sac avant de fermer la porte de mon chez moi pour rejoindre son chez lui. Il m'attendait, la porte de son appartement déjà ouverte, adossé à la chambranle. Il eut un sifflement en me contemplant avant de me laisser entrer. Il retira ma veste et me conduisis jusqu'à sa cuisine, où sa table était orné de chandelles. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de diner aux chandelles.

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur la plus complète. Edward me raconta son enfance, son adolescence dans une ville à une heure de Seattle, sa vie familiale… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jalouse quand je constatais qu'il avait été entouré de parents plus qu'aimant à son égard. Je lui racontais une part de ma vie (enfin, celle qui est la moins sombre), jusqu'à ce que, lui comme moi, décidions d'aller nous coucher.

On partagea la salle de bain pour le lavage de dents jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse seule afin de me démaquiller et me changer. Je fis la première étape rapidement et sortis la nuisette neuve que j'avais acheté. Et là, c'est le drame ! Elle est horriblement trop courte ! Elle couvre à peine le haut de mes cuisses. Hors de question que je me présente devant Edward comme ça. La voix de ma mère vint me hanter à nouveau : _Toujours essayer avant d'acheter Bella ! _Je la retirais et remis rapidement ma robe. Penaude, je m'avançais jusqu'à Edward.

- Désolé, je vais redescendre cinq minutes, j'ai oublié mon pyjama… Je tournais la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas le rougissement qui ornait maintenant mes joues.

- Prends ma chemise pour dormir, je suis sure qu'elle t'ira très bien ! Il pointa du menton son vêtement qui trainait sur une chaise. Je repartis à la salle de bain et l'enfilais sur ma peau nue. Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle couvre un peu plus mes cuisses. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et prit place à côté de lui, sur le matelas.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait sommeil. Nous étions allongés face à face, en train de nous regarder. Je pris la parole la première, tout en lui attrapant la main sous les draps.

- Tu sais, tu m'as raconté toute ta vie en générale, mais tu ne m'as rien dit de ta vie amoureuse…

- Ah, je retrouve bien là ma jalouse préféré ! Il tira sur mon poignet pour que je me colle contre lui. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à en dire. J'ai eu deux copines au lycée, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Mes parents ne les connaissent pas, et si je les emmenais au ciné, c'était le grand max. Et, à la fac… J'ai eu une copine, mais, rien de sérieux, puisque c'était un jeu pour elles.

- Un jeu ? Pour qui ? Commençai-je à m'intriguer.

- C'était un groupe de sœurs qui avaient fait un pari : qui sortira et couchera en premier avec Edward Cullen ? Autrement dit : Qui sera la première à dépuceler Edward Cullen… Je me suis laissé prendre au piège comme un bleu. Je sentis ses bras renforcer leur étreinte autour de moi.

- C'est rien, soufflai-je. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer.

- Alors, après t'avoir laissé me cuisiner, c'est à mon tour ! Combien de copain au lycée ?

- Tu as peu de concurrence sur ce domaine-là, puisque tu es le premier, soufflai-je. Je ne pus le regarder dans les yeux et je me concentrais sur un grain de beauté juste en dessous de sa clavicule. Sa main attrapa mon menton pour le soulever afin que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a aucune honte, bien au contraire. Je suis content que tu me fasses confiance. Mais, même si tu n'es jamais allé jusqu'à une relation, tu es bien tombée amoureuse, non ? Je hochais la tête.

- Je peux vraiment tout te dire, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me juger ou te moquer ? Il fit non de la tête. Et, à partir de là, je lui déballais toute mon histoire avec Alec, ce qui fut une longue longue histoire. Il essuya une larme que je n'avais pas senti rouler à un moment, avant de caler ma tête contre son cœur.

- Ce type n'est et ne sera plus jamais ton ami. Il t'a détruit en mille morceaux, il savait tes sentiments et il n'a rien fait pour t'aider. Alors ne me dis pas que ce crétin est ton ami.

- Il ne l'est plus. Il ne me parle plus, et je ne fais rien pour renouer un quelconque contact. Je calais ma tête contre son torse. Mon regard tomba sur son réveil. Il est plus d'une heure du matin. Faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme, proposai-je. Je le sentis hocher la tête. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

On se réveilla en même temps au son strident du réveil. Edward me hissa sur lui à l'aide de mes aisselles pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Je succombais à cette douce caresse avant de redescendre pour le laisser sortir et prendre nos petits déjeuners. On partagea la salle de bain lors de notre lavage de dents, et par inadvertance, il fit tomber dans ma baignoire mon sac contenant tous mes vêtements, y compris ma nuisette. Il attrapa le vêtement par une bretelle et me le tendit.

- Un oubli de pyjama, hein ? Je récupérais plutôt violement mon vêtement et le fourrais au plus profond de mon sac.

- Une connerie achetée trop rapidement dans un magasin sans l'essayer, rien de plus. J'attrapais mon poudrier ainsi que mon pinceau pour me maquiller vivement. Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

- Tu es belle, Bella, que ce soit dans un vulgaire pyjama Snoopy ou dans un vêtement affriolant. Il embrassa mon épaule. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire.

- Et toi, je t'interdis de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Il souffla de dépit, expirant fortement l'air qu'il gardait dans ses poumons à l'aide de ses narines.

- On en reparlera, et sache que si tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère, ça ne saurait tarder. Il embrassa mes lèvres et quitta la pièce. Je savais que je venais de le vexer. Mais je ne savais que faire afin de rattraper ma boulette.

* * *

Je ne le croisais pas de la journée, et je ne suis pas si c'était volontaire de sa part ou de la mienne. Merde, j'avais une relation parfaite avec quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, et il faut que je trouve le moyen de tout gâcher à nouveau ! Je m'attendais à le voir devant la porte de mon studio. Nada. Je consultais mon portable pour la millième fois de la journée et ne reçus aucun texto.

Je ne sus quoi faire. Monter le voir, m'excuser d'être une crétine et lui sauter dans les bras ? Ou attendre ici, trop fière pour monter le voir et lui demander pardon. Merde merde merde ! Je pris une plaquette de chocolat, mon classeur de droit et mon portable. J'envoyais un très très long texto à mes deux amies que j'avais négligés depuis mon entrée à la fac et leur racontais tout : ma première et nouvelle relation avec Edward, et notre petite mini dispute de ce matin. Les deux réponses furent contradictoires.

Angela : Ne vas pas le voir.

Jessica : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Fonce chez lui enfin !

Elles peuvent pas accorder leurs violons pour une fois, ça m'aiderais beaucoup ! N'ayant pas particulièrement faim ce soir, je mangeais juste deux yaourts natures avant de mettre une connerie à la télé, espérant faire passer le temps. Mon portable posé sur mes genoux, je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : qu'il vibre pour m'annoncer un message d'Edward.

Je décidais de me coucher à 22 heures, exténuée. Je pris la nuisette achetée hier et la mise. Puisque je ne peux rendre mon achat, autant que je l'amortisse ! Ravalant ma fierté, je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un simple texto à mon voisin du dessus.

_Tu me manques. _

J'eus à peine le temps de défaire les draps que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Je pris mon peignoir afin de cacher mon corps à moitié dénudé et regardais dans l'œil de bœuf avant d'ouvrir sur Edward. Il m'attrapa la main et me planta devant le miroir de ma salle de bain. Il ouvrit mon peignoir, dévoilant mon corps dénudé, avant de le balancer dans la baignoire. Il resta derrière moi, et cala sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je veux que tu te regardes dans ce miroir et que tu écoutes ce que je te dis. Tu ne cesses de te dévaloriser physiquement dès que tu le peux, et… Merde Bella, c'est pas sain ! Tu dois te sortir de cette spirale infernale ! Regarde ton visage. Il est encadré par de merveilleux cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, avec une texture de satin. Tu as la peau blanche la plus pur que je n'ai jamais vu, et la plus douce jamais frôlé. Tes yeux sont d'un marron chocolat à en faire pâlir le chocolat lui-même. Tu as des joues et des pommettes rebondies que je pourrais embrasser à longueur de journée. Sa main frôla délicatement ma joue droite. Ton nez à une légère bosse, juste là, mais ça ne se voit presque pas, sauf si on te connait vraiment. Tes lèvres sont pulpeuses, mais si agréables à embrasser à longueur de journée. Quand tu souris, le monde devient tout de suite un peu plus beau. Et quand tu ris… Il les caressa du bout du pouce. Une larme sortit d'un de mes yeux, frôla ma joue avant de s'écraser contre le lavabo. Ton menton est un peu rond, mais tous ces éléments s'harmonisent sur ton visage et forment quelqu'un de magnifique, même si tu ne te maquilles pas. Tes seins, tu les trouve trop petits ? Ils sont parfaits pour mes mains. Il les empoigna pour affirmer ces dires. Ton ventre, tu le trouve rond ? Pourtant, quand je passe ma main dessus, c'est tout plat. Tes fesses, tu les trouves pleine de cellulite ? Pourtant, moi, je ne vois qu'un beau petit cul à faire damner les stars d'Hollywood. Tes cuisses sont fermes et agréables à tripoter... Et regarde-toi : même quand tu pleures, tu es belle. Il embrassa la peau de mon cou alors que je tentais de reprendre une respiration à peu près correcte. J'essuyais mes yeux avec mes mains et baissais le regard. Il attrapa mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête en direction du miroir.

Je me voyais à travers ces yeux à lui. Les plus beaux yeux du monde. Et pour une fois, je me trouvais belle.

* * *

Je publierais la suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand, parce que j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

A très vite !

Bisous ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Me voila à l'heure pour publier la suite !

MlleN : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Juju : Je te le confirme, on rêve toutes de quelqu'un comme Edward ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je m'éveillais difficilement ce matin-là, enroulée dans ma couette et frissonnante. J'ouvris un œil et constatais la place d'Edward dans le lit vide. Mon second œil s'ouvrit et je vis que mon copain était toujours là, assis face à la table de cuisine, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui en train de travailler. Je me levais, m'enroulais dans ma couette et le rejoignis.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Je pris une tasse dans le meuble et me versais une tasse de café. Edward referma l'écran de son ordinateur et m'obligea à m'assoir sur ces cuisses.

- Il est presque midi. Tu as dormi un peu plus de douze heures. Mais tu en avais besoin, après tout ce que tu as versé hier. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon corps. Mais tu vois, on est en plein février, je suis en nuisette et je me les pèle plus que de raison. Il frictionna vivement mes bras et me tendis mon téléphone.

- Tu as reçu un texto de… lui ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais supprimé et insulter par-dessus le marché ! Je déverrouillais mon téléphone et vis que j'avais reçu un texto d'Alec. Je l'ouvris et laissais Ed le lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_Hey, je suis à Seattle aujourd'hui ! Ça te dit qu'on se rejoigne au pied de Space Needle, j'ai envie de te revoir. Ma meilleure amie me manque. _

- Refuse, je ne veux plus que tu approches ce type à moins de cinquante kilomètres !

- Je veux le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire ces quatre vérités. Et tu n'as pas à interférer dans ma vie. Je répondis rapidement un : ok, à 14 heures au pied de la tour. Je serais accompagnée.

- Tu sais… Mes parents montent à Seattle aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais te les présenter. J'ai parlé de toi à ma mère, et elle veut te rencontrer. Ca me ferait plaisir. J'eus un sursaut dans ses bras. Il crut que j'avais encore plus froid et amplifia ses frictions.

- Je trouve que ça va quand même très vite entre nous… Les parents, tout ça… Je préférerais attendre un peu…

- D'accord. On ira à ton rythme. Son nez frôla ma tempe.

- Dis-moi… Ce que tu m'as fait hier soir, c'était… C'était une idée de qui ? Je me retournais vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, ok… J'ai parlé de toi à ma mère, de ton passé, de ce que tu me disais, de ton ressenti. Et tu sais, elle est psy, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et elle est soumise au secret médical, elle ne le répétera pas. Et c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de te mettre face à toi-même, de t'obliger à te regarder, et à te faire admettre une réalité… Difficile pour toi ! J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc et me redressais. Ed tenta de passer ses mains sur mes hanches, mais je me reculais.

- Ah mais c'est génial, ma belle-mère pense que je suis folle maintenant !

- Bella, personne n'a rien dit ou pensé quelque chose pareil. Te vexe pas ma puce.

- Si. Si, je suis vexée ! Je pensais que ce que tu avais fait hier soir, tu l'avais fait parce que tu m'aimais, pas parce que ta mère te l'avait conseillé ! Si ça se trouve, tu ne pensais même pas un mot de ce que tu as dit ! Tu lui as surement envoyé une photo et elle s'est contenté de te dire ce qu'il fallait ?

- Putain, mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil ? Oui, je lui ai dit que tu avais un problème d'estime de toi assez conséquent, et elle m'a dit quoi faire, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit, ça sortait bien de ma petite caboche ! Je lâchais la couverture. Il me serra rageusement dans ses bras. Je n'osais pas bouger et le laissais faire.

- Je t'en fais voir de toute les couleurs, pas vrai ? Il se desserra un peu afin de pouvoir me regarder.

- Oh oui, petite chose que j'aime ! Son index frôla mon rougissement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon grand sauveur !

* * *

Je suivis Edward dans la folie de Seattle au pied de Needle Space afin d'y retrouver Alec. Je sentis sa main broyer la mienne au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la tour. Il était en avance, m'attendant tout en étant adossé à un arbre. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés depuis la dernière fois, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. Son regard était toujours aussi puissant. Je m'approchais de lui, lâchais la main d'Edward et serrais mon ami dans mes bras. Ed eut un grognement sourd que je perçus seule.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il. Sa voix grave me fit frissonner.

- Toi aussi. Je ne fis pas durer l'étreinte trop longtemps pour ne pas attiser la jalousie d'Edward derrière moi. Je lui repris la main pour le détendre. Je te présente Edward. C'est mon copain.

- Enchanté ! Alec tendit la main dans sa direction. Edward la lui serra, mais avec assez de froideur.

- Moi de même. J'accompagnais juste Bella, j'ai une permanence à la bibliothèque, mentit-il. On se retrouve plus tard. Edward caressa ma joue du bout du pouce et m'embrassa longuement. Il me relâcha lentement et je le vis redescendre la rue dans la direction de la Bibliothèque. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable vibra.

_Je te fais confiance, je ne veux pas interférer dans votre 'amitié'. Mais s'il tente un truc déplacé ou s'il te fait souffrir, je lui fais sa fête._

Je ne répondis pas et préférais me retourner vers Alec. Il me proposa d'aller dans un café, à quelques rues d'ici. J'acceptais volontiers et le suivis dans la rue. On parla peu lors du trajet. On s'installa dans un angle et alla commander pour nous. J'envoyais un rapide : tout va bien, à Edward pour le rassurer. Il déposa mon cocktail de fruits sans alcool devant moi. On trinqua rapidement et j'en profitais pour lécher le rebord du verre plein de sucre.

- Tu sais, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un. Edward à l'air d'être un type bien. Mais… C'est pas un mec pour toi. J'arrêtais de lécher le sucre et le regardais.

- Je te demande pardon ? Pas un mec pour moi ? Alors, c'est qui, le 'mec pour moi' ? Donne-moi son adresse ! Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson fraiche.

- Ce mec… Ben c'est moi Bella ! Je m'étouffais avec ma gorgée de cocktail.

- C'est du foutage de gueule ? Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Je la retirais instantanément.

- J'ai l'air de rire Bella. Tu sais, tu me disais toujours qu'il fallait attendre, et avec le temps, on murit, on se rend compte des gens qui sont vraiment importants pour nous. Et tu fais partie de ces gens-là.

- Je crois que tu confonds amitié et amour-là, tentais-je. Je bus une longue gorgée fraiche. Alec, il m'a fallu un long moment pour tourner la page, alors s'il te plait, s'il te reste une once d'amitié pour moi, tais toi.

- Non Bella ! Je ne tairais pas ce que je ressens ! Enfin, tu as vu ce mec ! Il est trop bien pour toi. Moi, je suis celui qu'il te faut, celui qui connait tout de toi. Celui qui sait quand te prendre dans ses bras pour te réconforter, celui qui sait ce que tu aimes, celui qui connait tes craintes. Ce fut plus fort que moi. J'attrapais mon verre et le lui envoyais en pleine figure.

- Peut être que lui ne connait pas, mais au moins, il ne m'aurait jamais dit que j'étais laide ! Tu ressens cette souffrance qui te déchire le cœur ? Et cette boule dans l'estomac qui t'empêche de manger ? Ressent bien ça, multiplie le par mille et étale le sur deux longues années pour comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti. Après, on en reparlera. N'essaye pas de m'approcher à moins de cent kilomètres pendant très très longtemps mon gaillard.

* * *

Je tentais de me détendre dans mon appartement, marchant en long, en large et en travers, mais… J'aurais dut lui dire plus. J'aurais dut lui dire tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, tout ce qu'il m'a fait enduré… Toute cette merde qui m'a pourri la vie pendant deux ans ! Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : Qu'Alec m'appelle pour que je lui balance tout ça. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Je le sais. Je le connais. Il tente toujours d'éviter le conflit. Monsieur doit penser que j'ai encore mes humeurs ! Mon portable vibra pour m'annoncer un texto d'Edward. Je fus un point déçu.

_Dis-moi que tu es toujours vivante, sinon, je viens lui faire la peau à ton Alec de mes deux !_

_Je suis bien vivante, et tu n'auras pas à te charger de réduire Alec en pièce, on ne se parle plus. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis juste en dessous de toi, mais vu que tu es en charmante compagnie, je te laisse ! PS. Dis à ta mère que les talons hauts sur le plancher de ton appart, c'est insupportable pour la voisine du dessous. _

Je pris une pomme que je grignotais sur le canapé devant la télé quand il me répondit. J'eus un léger éclat de rire.

_Je viens de le lui faire remarquer, elle vient de les enlever. Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?_

_Non, ça va. On en parlera plus tard. Profites de tes parents enfin ! _

Je mis mon portable en silencieux, comme ça, je ne lui répondrais pas et il sera bien obligé de profiter de sa famille. Mais c'est n'est pas connaitre monsieur Edward-je-suis-têtu-Cullen quand je l'entendis sonner à la porte. Je vérifiais à travers mon judas avant de lui ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Drôle de manière d'accueillir ton copain dis-moi ! Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et sache que tant que tu ne me répondras pas, je ne remonterais pas voir ma famille, donc, tu es libre de choisir mon temps avec ma famille.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et que tu étais pas fait pour moi parce que tu étais trop parfait et que tu ne me connaissais pas. A l'heure qu'il est, un pauvre mec doit se balader le pull imbibé de cocktail de fruits. Tu peux être fière de moi ! Il eut un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser.

- On en reparlera ce soir tu veux ? Mes parents restent là pour la nuit, alors j'aimerais savoir s'il y a une place pour moi dans ton canapé lit ?

- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon canapé lit. Il m'embrassa rapidement.

- Mes parents et moi, on prend le café en mangeant un gâteau. Viens ! Il prit ma main et essaya de m'entrainer à l'extérieur. Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre.

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit Edward. Je ne veux pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je ne veux pas que ta mère me voit comme si j'étais un cas psychiatrique, alors, attendons un peu. D'acc ?

- De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer ! Je te retrouverais ce soir, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête et le laissais embrasser mon front.

Il m'abandonna cinq minutes plus tard pour rejoindre son appartement au-dessus de moi. Savoir qu'il était juste à quelques mètres de moi me troublait, mais je n'osais pas aller les voir. Pas pour affronter le regard perçant de sa psy de mère. Il refit une tentative pour m'emmener diner avec eux à 18 heures 30, quand il vint sonner à ma porte.

- Ils sont là ? Je sortis à peine ma tête de l'encadrement de la porte pour voir un couple de gens murs qui attendaient devant l'ascenseur ?

- Oui. Et je tiens vraiment à ce que tu nous accompagnes. Ma mère veut vraiment te connaitre, et elle n'est pas un psy ce soir ! Elle est ta belle-mère, c'est tout.

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Je suis pas prête pour ça. Comprends-le. Il hocha durement la tête mais accepta mon choix.

- On va pas rentrer tard, mes parents sont fatigués. On sera ici vers 22h, 22h30. Je passais pour te laisser ma brosse à dent et des fringues de rechange pour demain. Il me tendit un sac à dos que je glissais derrière la porte d'entrée quand je le vis filer le long du couloir. Je vis sa mère se retourner vers moi. Je me cachais afin de rester discrète. Elle passa un bras autour des reins de son fils avant de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

J'attendis le retour des Cullen jusqu'à 22 heures 45, calée dans mon lit, au plus profond des couvertures, regardant distraitement la télé, attendant qu'il sonne. J'allais lui ouvrir et m'installais sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'écoutant me raconter son repas tout en se lavant les dents.

- Bella, j'avais dit quoi au sujet de ton corps hier ? Que tu ne devais pas en avoir honte ? Alors pourquoi le retour de Snoopy ce soir ? Il pencha la tête vers moi, les lèvres pleines de dentifrice. Je passais mon pouce dessus et les essuyais.

- Parce qu'on est en février, qu'on ne vit pas au pôle sud et que j'ai très très froid. Et ce n'est pas toutes ces couvertures ainsi que toi qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit ! Je le vis détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise et ne pus m'empêcher de contempler ses muscles bien formés et sa peau claire. Son torse comportait un léger duvet agréable, et quelques grains de beauté disséminés çà et là, créant un contraste de couleur. Je me mordillais la lèvre et rougit quand il se rendit compte que je le reluquais. Je me sentis instantanément honteuse et tournais le regard. Je l'entendis ricaner quand j'entendis son jean tomber par terre.

- Tu peux me reluquer tant que tu veux tu sais ! Je trouve ça flatteur, ton regard sur moi. J'eus un léger rire et le laissais me prendre la main pour me conduire jusqu'à mon lit. Il coupa télé et me cueillit dans ses bras, son menton posé sur mon épaule. Je sentis ses dents frôler l'arrière de mon oreille.

- Tu sais… Commençai-je.

- Mmh ?

- Hier, quand tu m'as pris les seins comme ça… Je posais ses mains sur les miennes et les remontais à la même place qu'hier. J'ai apprécié. Vraiment. Ses mains redescendirent un peu et se posèrent sur mes flancs. Il me retourna sans que je comprenne rien et m'embrassa.

Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'il se sépare de moi. Je sentis sa langue forcer le passage entre mes lèvres et mes dents pour rejoindre la mienne. Il a déjà tenté cette expérience en début de semaine, et j'avais trouvé ça plutôt… étrange. Mais maintenant, j'arrive à l'apprécier pleinement. Décidée à faire un pas de plus dans notre relation, je pris les mains d'Edward et les fis lentement remonter sous mon haut de pyjama. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'arrondi de mon sein nu juste avant qu'il ne se sépare de mes lèvres. Haletante, je ne remarquais qu'avec un temps de retard qu'il avait retiré ses mains de ma peau et allumé la lumière.

- On doit s'arrêter là ! Il s'adossa au mur derrière nous. Je me redressais et m'assis sur ces cuisses. Je caressais ses joues lentement et savourais la douceur de la peau.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je simplement.

- On… On peut pas aller plus loin ! Parce que j'suis un mec, et… Si je touche tes seins, je sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas, et je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles. J'ai fait l'erreur d'aller trop vite dans une relation physique avec quelqu'un, et je l'ai regretté. Je ne veux pas que tu ais les mêmes regrets.

- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi à ce point. De toute façon, je ne me sentais pas prête. Je n'ai jamais envisagé les relations d'un point de vue intime, c'est assez nouveau pour moi ! Il caressa ma joue à l'aide de sa paume avant d'éteindre la lumière et de nous replacer comme précédemment dans le lit, en cuillère.

- C'est vraiment fini, Alec et toi ? Je sentis une pointe de jalousie poindre sous sa voix. Je me retournais et le regardais dans les yeux. Il colla son front sur le mien.

- Oui. Il m'a fait toutes les crasses possibles et inimaginables. Il ne supporte ni toi ni mon bonheur ? Tant pis pour lui ! Je le sentis resserrer son emprise sur moi et caler sa tête sous mon menton pour dormir. Je m'endormis dans cette position, avec lui contre moi.

On se leva en même temps le lendemain. Edward s'étira et rajusta son étreinte autour de moi pour que je sois mieux calée contre lui.

- J'vais remonter chez moi prendre une douche ! Mes parents sont surement levés. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond de mon studio.

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi une baignoire douche chez moi, ainsi que des serviettes et des gants de toilettes. Et si tu es sympa, je pourrais même te laisser utiliser mon gel douche au chocolat !

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez, mais aucun de nous deux ne bougea pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de trouver la force de sortir du lit encore chaud et confortable. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui tendit le linge dont il aurait besoin, lui indiquait comment fonctionnait la douche, et, à contrecœur, je fis coulisser la porte pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Je retournais dans la grande pièce, et versais deux bols de café que le glissais dans le micro-ondes pour les faire réchauffer. J'attrapais des tranches de pain dans le placard ainsi que le Nutella quand quelqu'un sonna. J'eus un sursaut et m'approchais de la salle de bain. Je toquais deux coups discrets.

- Je peux ouvrir ? Demandai-je.

- Euh… non ! Pas maintenant !

- Je ferme les yeux, je récupère juste mon peignoir pour ouvrir. Je fis légèrement coulisser la porte et de la vapeur d'eau parfumée au chocolat me frappa le visage. Je résistais à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, palpais le mur afin d'y retrouver la texture de mon peignoir et refermais en urgence la porte pour ne pas céder. Mon correspondant m'invectiva à nouveau. Je sursautais et me dirigeais vers mon judas quand…

NON ! MERDE ! POURQUOI ?

* * *

Alors, selon vous, qui est derrière cette porte ?

Réponse la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Voila la suite avec ce mystérieux visiteur !

Anges0112 : Bonjour, je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! C'est soit Alec, soit les parents d'Edward derrière la porte ! Il y a la bonne réponse, mais je ne dirais pas laquelle. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Je m'adossais à la porte pour tenter de reprendre mon calme. Bon sang, la mère d'Edward n'a-t-elle pas compris que je ne voulais pas la voir ? Je pris de longues respirations afin de paraitre tout à fait normale et mis ma main sur mes clefs. J'ouvris la serrure, mis ma main sur la poignée et lui fis face.

- Bonjour, soufflai-je. Je fixais le mur derrière elle pour ne pas affronter son regard. Je sentis ses yeux tenter de capter mon regard, ce qu'elle arriva à faire en moins d'un quart de secondes.

- Bonjour ! Il faudrait que je parle à Edward, c'est très urgent ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je lui tenus la porte afin qu'elle pénètre dans mon studio. Je refermais la porte derrière elle et la conduisis jusqu'au coin cuisine. Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous ! Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'Edward ait reconnu la voix de sa mère et vienne me rejoindre au plus vite pour mettre fin à cette torture. Vous voulez une tasse de café ? Lui proposai-je.

- Volontiers, merci. Ayant l'impression d'être scrutée à la loupe dans mes moindres mouvements, je fis attention à tout. Je sortis une tasse de mon meuble et récupérais du bout des doigts les deux bols de café chaud dans le micro-ondes. Habillement, je versais une partie de mon bol dans la tasse de ma belle-mère et la lui approchais. Je lui sortis le sucre et une cuillère au moment où Edward sortait de la salle de bain, uniquement enroulé dans une serviette de bain autour de la taille. J'eus un rougissement et contemplais ma nappe.

- Maman ? Demanda-t-il. Je le vis se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa génitrice. Il en fit de même pour moi, avant de partir vers mon lit afin d'y trouver ses vêtements. Il réapparut quelque secondes plus tard en enfilant un pull.

- On va partir dans une heure avec ton père. L'intervention sur laquelle il planche depuis des mois vient d'être avancée à demain, alors, il veut rentrer pour travailler. J'ai déjà plié ta valise et fait un brin de ménage. Je passais juste te prévenir. Elle termina sa tasse de café. Je jetais un regard au principal intéressé qui touillait du bout de la cuillère son liquide noir.

- Tu pars ? Demandai-je, la voix blanche. Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents pour les vacances, comme tout le monde. Tu ne vas pas chez les tiens ? Je fis non de la tête.

- Ils m'envoient un billet de train pour que je puisse les rejoindre, et j'ai rien reçu. Je découpais mon toast du bout des doigts et priais pour que seul Ed ait entendu. Mais visiblement, c'est encore peine perdue.

- Il reste une place dans la voiture ! Prononça ma belle-mère. Si tu veux venir avec nous, tu peux ! Et puis, vu que mon mari et moi, on va travailler, ça ferra de la compagnie à Edward ! Je me tournais vers lui pour sonder son regard.

- Ca me ferrait vraiment plaisir. Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Je sais pas trop, soufflai-je.

- Il nous faut une réponse dans une heure. On se rejoint sur le parking ! Ma belle-mère se pencha sur Edward et lui embrassa le front. Isabella ? Je me tournais vers elle. Sache que je n'ai jamais mangé personne, que ce soit dans le domaine professionnel ou personnel. Je m'empourprais et la laissais sortir de mon studio, dont j'entendis claquer la porte.

* * *

Je fis une ultime fois le tour de mon minuscule studio, afin de vérifier que toutes les lumières sont bien éteintes, que j'ai pris tous mes chargeurs ainsi que mes classeurs de cours. Je fis un dernier passage par la salle de bain. Edward s'impatientait sur mon palier, tenant ma valise dans sa main. Il maintenu les portes de l'ascenseur pour que je puisse y entrer et me prit la main. Elle tremblait.

- Mon père ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! Il m'embrassa la tempe au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée. Je le suivis jusqu'au parking derrière la résidence et y trouvais une belle Mercedes noire, avec ma belle-mère et mon beau-père que je pus enfin voir de près. On s'approcha lentement d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward m'introduise auprès de son père. Il me serra poliment la main.

- J'étais sure que tu allais nous accompagner ! S'extasia Esmée. Je fus un peu plus sur la retenue et restais en retrait par rapport à eux. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière, à côté d'Edward. Il m'obligea à incliner la tête pour que je la pose sur son torse. Je fis attention à bien garder l'écouteur dans mon oreille. Ma belle-mère nous lança un regard affectueux par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur. J'eus un rougissement et me cachais contre le tissus de la chemise de mon petit ami.

* * *

Je m'étirais contre Edward, avant de le laisser m'embrasser. Après avoir regardé Black Swan pendant deux heures, on devient vite engourdis. Bon, la seule scène où on a été tous les deux gênés, c'est le moment où les deux actrices… enfin, vous voyez la scène ! Edward a eu un raclement de gorge, et je l'ai senti se tortiller derrière moi, pendant que moi, je devenais complétement rouge pivoine et que je détournais mon regard de l'écran. Mais bon, vu les gémissements et cris que poussaient Natalie Portman…

- Ça t'a plu ? Me demanda-t-il en éteignant la télé de sa chambre. Je me retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je hochais simplement la tête.

- Je vais aller aider ta mère à confectionner le repas. Je me redressais et m'attachais les cheveux. Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir de la pièce. Je me retournais et le laissais frotter son nez avec le mien.

- Tu es la belle-fille rêvée pour ma mère. J'eus un rougissement.

- Oui, si on exclut toutes mes tares psychologique que je traine depuis mon enfance ! Il me fit son regard noir avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Je suivis Ed jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la cuisine.

- Bon, alors Bella veut t'aider à cuisiner, alors que je lui ai très clairement dit que c'était pas nécessaire ! Je lui frappais le bras et le laissais me prendre contre lui.

- Jeune homme, tu devrais t'inspirer des bonnes manières de cette jeune fille ! D'ailleurs, descends au sous-sol nous chercher des bouteilles d'eau et du vin pour notre diner. Il râla, déposa un baiser dans mon cou et abandonna mes hanches. Je vis des carottes attendant d'être épluchées. Je pris l'économe et commençais à leur enlever la peau. Je la vis se rapprocher de moi tandis qu'elle coupait de l'ail en petits cubes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi Isabella. Edward m'a tout dit. Je me tendis et la laissais parler.

- Tout ? Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait signifier. Elle insista.

- Tout. Ce que tu penses à propos de toi, de moi… Une bonne partie de ta vie aussi. Edward est une vraie pipelette. Quand il est lancé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter ! J'eus un léger éclat de rire et me reconcentrais sur mes carottes. Isabella, regarde-moi. Je lâchais mes carottes sur le plan de travail pour la regarder. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de mon regard. Je ne juge pas les gens dans mon cercle familial, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais je ne cacherais pas qu'il m'a parlé de ton complexe d'infériorité. Si jamais tu veux venir parler à la psy que je suis, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. Elle me prit dans ses bras, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. J'eus un sursaut. Elle y alla plus lentement, et, pour la première fois, je sus ce qu'était l'étreinte d'une mère. Ni trop délicate, ni trop brusque. Un juste milieu entre sentiment d'amour et de sécurité absolue. Ce fut Edward qui nous sépara, en arrivant pour déposer les bouteilles demandés. Je vis un léger sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage.

- Contente madame la grande chef ? Demanda-t-il. Sa mère lui frappa délicatement le bras.

- Vu que tu ne vas pas arrêter de m'embêter si Isabella est à côté de moi, allez mettre la table et remonter dans la chambre ! Ne mets que trois assiettes, ton père ne va pas se décoller de son dossier avant un bon moment.

Je terminais mon épluchage et récupérais les trois verres empilés pour les emmener dans la salle à manger. Ne connaissant pas encore très bien la maison, je ne vis pas la différence de niveau entre les deux pièces, et évidement… Je trébuchais sur la petite contremarche, lâchant les verres et m'étalant par terre, provoquant un monumental bruit. Edward m'attrapa le poignet juste avant que je ne tombe, m'arrachant presque le bras mais me sauvant des éclats de verre coupant.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, mon pied a buté, et… Il posa son index sur mes lèvres. Automatiquement, je me mis à genoux et commençais à ramasser les éclats de verre.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Bella, tu vas bien ? S'exclama Esmée.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé tout ça ! J'englobais tous les bouts de verre autour de moi. Je vais tout ramasser et vous rembourser, bien évidemment.

- Mais ne dis pas de sottises voyons, ce sont des verres bon marché ! Le principal, c'est que tu n'aies rien ! Je vais chercher le balai, et on va rapidement nettoyer ça. Arrête de le faire avec les doigts, tu vas te couper ! Je baissais honteusement la tête sur le sol pulvérisé.

- C'était ma punition chez mes parents. Dès que je cassais quelque chose, je devais le ramasser avec les doigts. Ma mère pensait que ça me rendrait plus adroite avec le temps… Mon index alla frôler la légère cicatrice au creux de ma main. Un bout d'assiette m'avait profondément entaillée la paume un jour. Ma mère a mis plus d'une demi-heure avant de me conduire à l'hôpital, où j'ai hérité de trois points de suture et d'une nouvelle brimade. Je sentis instantanément le regard lourd d'Edward et de ma belle-mère.

- Relève-toi Bella. Edward s'avança jusqu'à moi, faisant craquer les bouts de verre sous ces pieds. Il m'obligea à glisser dans le sac poubelle tous les morceaux de verre que je tenais dans mes paumes avant de m'aider à nettoyer mon erreur.

* * *

- Ed… Soufflai-je dans la chambre. Il tourna sa tête vers moi. Ta mère… C'est une bonne psychologue ? Il m'aida à me mettre au-dessus de lui.

- Je ne l'ai jamais consulté, mais sa réputation la suit. Elle a écrit un bouquin avec des collègues il y a quelques années de cela. Ils l'ont réédités des dizaines de fois, et il est lu par tous les étudiants de psycho à la fac. Ça me fait rire quand je vois sa tête sur un livre sur le campus. Elle donne des conférences à l'université parfois. Elle est même allée faire une conférence au Royaume-Uni ! Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… Je sais pas, elle m'a proposé un suivi, si je voulais. Mais bon, j'ai pas les moyens, et, vu que j'ai tenu 18 ans comme ça, c'est que ça doit aller !

- Ma mère n'est pas une sans cœur. Elle n'irait jamais te faire payer une consultation en sachant que tu fais partie de ma famille désormais ! Elle ne veut que t'aider, et elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu as bien vu au diner ! Et Esmée t'a serrée dans ses bras. Elle ne fait que ça avec les membres de la famille.

- Si tu le dis… Soufflai-je. Commençant à fatiguer, je me hissais sur lui et l'embrassais avant de m'endormir directement.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je me sentis toute engourdie. Je passais ma main sur la place d'Edward et remarquait qu'elle était vide. Je me redressais et ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon cou et de mon épaule droite. Je la contractais quasi instantanément. Mince, j'ai dut me bloquer un truc. J'entendis les gonds de la porte grincer et vis mon homme, portant un plateau de petit déjeuner.

- Mince, je voulais te faire la surprise ! Il déposa le plateau sur sa table de nuit et posa sa main sur ma nuque pour la faire pivoter. Il remarqua instantanément ma grimace. Ca va pas ?

- J'ai dut me tordre le cou cette nuit et me bloquer un truc. Ca va aller ! Il me tendit ma tasse de café habituelle. Il posa l'assiette de tartines entre nous. Je fis attention à faire le moins de miettes possibles. Je me levais en première pour rejoindre la salle de bain et me changeais. Souffrant trop pour m'habiller, je récupérais la chemise datant de la veille d'Edward et mis un jean. Comme ça, il sera content, et moi, je me serais pas tordu le dos pour m'habiller ! J'en profitais pour me laver les dents, et tentais de me brosser douloureusement les cheveux. J'abandonnais mon idée au bout de quelques minutes et rejoignis la chambre.

- Mes ex m'ont toutes dit que j'étais le pro du massage. Je peux peut être te soulager ? Proposa-t-il.

- Le fait que tu mentionnes tes ex, c'est un assez mauvais point. Et de deux, j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me touche le cou. Je pris mon classeur de droit civil et commençais mes révisions. Je le sentis se glisser derrière moi et attraper délicatement mes cheveux.

- Tu veux que je te les attache ? Ils ont l'air de t'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose ? Je hochais faiblement la tête et rabattus une sempiternelle mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je sentis ses doigts, doux, se glisser dans mes cheveux afin de les démêler sommairement avant de les attacher en un chignon sur ma tête. Il rata légèrement la coiffure, laissant plusieurs mèches autour de moi. Je le remerciais en lui embrassant le bout des doigts, faute de mieux, ne pouvait tourner la tête. Délicatement, je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur mon cou, à l'endroit de la douleur. Je la retirais quasi immédiatement.

- Bella, je ne vais pas te masser, je vais juste poser ma main pour que la chaleur te fasse du bien.

- Lentement, alors. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de ma nuque avant de se poser délicatement dessus. La boule de douleur ne dégrossit pas. Je le fis retirer sa main au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne ressentant aucun soulagement.

Tant bien que mal, je l'aidais à faire son lit afin de participer aux taches de la maison, avant de me réinstaller dessus, afin d'apprendre mes cours. Avec Edward, on s'est fixé un planning simple, mais efficace ! Jusqu'à 13 heures, on bosse et on révise. Et le reste de la journée, on se la garde pour nous. Il alla s'installer sur son bureau dans un coin de la chambre, me lançant sans cesse des coups d'œil tout en rédigeant sa dissertation. J'eus beau me tortiller dans tous les sens, la douleur ne faisait qu'amplifier. J'attendis que mon petit-ami ait terminé de travailler, ne voulant pas le déranger. Je le laissais relire son travail, et, lentement, je fis sauter délicatement une à une les pressions de son vêtement avant de m'allonger sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Bella ? J'entendis sa chaise racler sur le sol. La matelas s'enfonça un peu et une de ses mains alla se glisser sur mes reins. J'eus un sursaut et me calmais.

- Tu as gagné ! J'ai trop mal, alors, si tu as le remède miracle, applique-le ! Le matelas tangua, et je le vis ouvrir un des tiroirs de sa commode. Je le vis sortir un flacon d'huile. Tu as de l'huile de massage ?

- Cadeau d'une personne que tu n'apprécierais pas. Je passais outre et le laissais s'installer. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Je peux ? Tremblante, je hochais timidement la tête.

- Je croyais que tu allais me masser que la nuque ?

- Je vais te montrer à quel point un massage effectué par ton petit-ami peut être agréable. Je ne te ferrais rien de mal, alors, tu te détends, et tu me laisses les commandes pour trente minutes. Ça ira ? Je ne répondis pas.

Je sentis quelque chose couler au creux de mes reins et compris que c'était simplement l'huile. Délicatement, il l'étala sur toute la longueur de mon dos, remontant jusqu'à ma nuque tendue. J'eus un frisson avant de me détendre. Ses doigts, ni trop mou, ni trop durs, commencèrent de lents mouvements circulaires afin de détendre toutes zones de tension. Je sentis la douleur refluer lentement, avant de disparaitre complétement. J'eus un sursaut quand il redescendit un peu plus bas sur mon dos, mais, au bout de quelques mouvements, j'appris à l'apprécier. Ses mains, chaudes et huileuses, étaient un vrai délice pour ma peau.

Je sursautais à chaque fois qu'il frôlait une nouvelle parcelle de peau, et fus presque déçue quand il arriva à la lisière de mon jean. Il remonta vers ma nuque, s'assurant que le point de tension avait disparu.

- Alors, c'était bon ? Totalement liquéfié sur le lit, je ne pus que hocher franchement la tête pour le coup. Ses mains rattachèrent l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement. N'hésitant pas, je me retournais d'un seul coup sur le matelas et attirais sa bouche à la mienne. Mon dos se colla contre le dessus de lit. Il fut surpris, mais me rendit ardemment mon baiser.

Cela s'intensifia, de manière totalement imprévue. Je sentis ses mains se placer sur mes cuisses, les obligeant à se relever et à m'enrouler autour de son bassin. Contre mon entrejambe, je sentis quelque chose de dur se presser, retenu par ses vêtements et les miens. _Son désir._ Alors, c'est comme ça que va se passer ma première fois ? Dans la chambre de mon copain, chez ses parents absents ? J'espère qu'il a des préservatifs, parce que moi, je prends pas la pilule ! Mon raisonnement contraceptif se perdit dans mes limbes quand il m'embrassa en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche.

- Tu comptes me laisser faire tout le boulot ? Demanda-t-il. Ah parce que c'est plus l'homme au-dessus et la femme en dessous ? En un coup de rein habile, et avec son aide, j'arrivais à renverser les rôles, pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je m'inclinais au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, et, timidement, je pris l'initiative de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Pour la première fois, je menais la danse. Et je dois dire que c'est pas désagréable ! Mon premier baiser avec la langue fut court, ne sachant pas encore la technique. Je me redressais, pris une grande respiration et dénudais mes seins. Les yeux d'Edward s'exorbitèrent.

- Tu fais quoi poupée ? Me demanda-t-il. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, tout en cherchant le bouton de sa chemise du bout des doigts.

- Tu m'as dit de t'aider, alors… Tu as de quoi nous protéger ? Edward nous renversa à nouveau, et il n'eut pas besoin de mon aide. Je me retrouvais seins nu en dessous de lui, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Sauf qu'il manque quelque chose… Je remarquais avec un temps de retard que la tension de son jean avait disparu. Il comprit que j'avais senti son érection, et qu'elle me manquait.

- Désolé. Putain, mais j'suis trop conne, c'est pas vrai ! Rageai-je contre moi-même. Je me faufilais sous Edward pour me déplier totalement.

- Poupée, viens, il faut qu'on en parle. Je glissais sa chemise sur mes épaules, et ne prit pas la peine de remettre mon soutien-gorge. Je sortis de la pièce tout en reboutonnant mon vêtement. Je descendis à la cuisine, et m'attelais à la cuisson des pâtes et des steaks. Esmée avait sorti tous les ustensiles dont j'avais besoin. Je fis bouillir l'eau et fis fondre le beurre, m'occupant des deux aliments de notre repas. Je prêtais une attention particulière à la cuisson des steaks, surtout quand j'entendis les escaliers grincer. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, et je sursautais.

- Parle-moi, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Je coupais le gaz sous les pâtes et, habillement, je versais ma préparation dans la passoire.

- Te dire quoi ? Que je suis une pauvre conne qui a encore mal interprété un truc ? Que je dois être la première nana à réussir à arriver à calmer l'excitation d'un homme en lui montrant mes seins ?

- Bella, arrêtes de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, oui, tu serais déjà en train de crier de plaisir sur le matelas ! J'eus un rougissement et retournais la viande. On s'est promis du temps samedi, tu t'en souviens ? Je hochais la tête.

- Je croyais que tu disais ça comme ça, juste pour me rassurer ! Et, quand j'ai senti ton… Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle ! J'ai cru que tu voulais qu'on aille plus loin.

- On peut aller plus loin, mais petit à petit, d'accord ? Pas d'un seul coup. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, on peut commencer à avoir des préliminaires tous les deux. Il caressa ma joue à l'aide de son pouce. Je hochais simplement la tête. Ça te va ? Comme ça, on peut se découvrir et prendre du plaisir. J'eus un nouveau rougissement et terminais la préparation de notre repas.

L'après-midi, il m'emmena au cinéma de sa ville, et, pour la première fois, je le vis conduire. Je dois remarquer que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je réitérerais à l'avenir, tant je trouve qu'il conduit mal. A la sortie du cinéma, il me proposa de me laisser conduire jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir une voiture aussi puissante en main, je me fis plusieurs frayeurs dans les virages. Il me guida jusqu'à la maison de ses parents, isolés de la ville.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain, tous les deux ? Me proposa-t-il.

* * *

Je sais, je coupe un peu sadiquement !

Rendez-vous le week-end prochain !

Bisous ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Pile à l'heure pour la suite !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella et Esmée sont plus que proches, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre ! Les préliminaires vont aller un peu plus vite cette semaine. La mère de Bella ainsi que son père feront une apparition dans l'histoire, mais bien plus tard ! Et tu verras toute l'influence que l'enfance de Bella à eut sur son avenir. Merci pour ta review ^^

FBF : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai moi-même remarqué qu'il manquait des descriptions de la maison d'Edward dans le chapitre précédent, donc, j'ai palié à ce manque dans ce chapitre ! Bella a toujours le don pour se bloquer quelque chose au mauvais moment ! Le passage à l'acte aurait été prématuré, vu que Bella n'a pas encore totalement confiance en son corps, et Ed a quelques cicatrices douloureuses de son passé concernant les relations intimes. Oui oui, je m'amuse beaucoup à couper au bon endroit ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Allez Bella, soit courageuse ! Je contemplais cette baignoire qui se remplissait inexorablement, attendant d'accueillir nos deux corps. Je pris sa bouteille de gel douche et la vidais encore un peu, rajoutant de la mousse, avant de me déshabiller lentement. Les pas d'Edward grincèrent sur le plancher, se rapprochant de moi. Je m'empressais de me glisser dans la baignoire, en forme d'œuf, situé en plein milieu de la salle de bain personnelle d'Edward. Il a de la chance, moi, j'ai dut partager la mienne avec mes parents ! Mais bon, on sent que c'est une salle de bain de mec. Carrelage bleu du sol au plafond, meubles et lavabo assortis à côté de la porte… Je me glissais dans l'eau chaude et ramenais la mousse contre mes seins, malgré le fait qu'il les ait déjà vu ce matin même.

La porte grinça sur ces gonds avant de laisser passer Edward. Il avait enroulé une serviette autour de ses reins, masquant son bas-ventre. Il se tourna dos à moi et la dénoua. Pour la première fois, je pus comprendre pourquoi les nanas ont un tel fantasme sur les fesses de quelqu'un. Il mit ses deux mains en guise de cache-sexe et enjamba habillement le rebord de la baignoire. Il se glissa derrière moi et j'eus quelques appréhensions avant de me coller complétement à lui. J'eus du mal à faire abstraction du fait que son sexe se trouvait contre mes reins, mais il me massa le dos pour me détendre.

- Parle-moi d'elle, soufflai-je. De ton ex qui t'a fait un sale tour. Il eut un frémissement. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Edward, je ne te trahirais pas. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et c'est à moi d'être là pour toi maintenant. Je tordis mon bras pour que ma main aille prendre la sienne pendant qu'il me détendait. Il m'embrassa la nuque avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour des miennes et de s'allonger encore plus.

- Tanya de son beau prénom. Elles et ses sœurs se collaient à moi dans les amphis. Elles faisaient tout pour me draguer, plus ou moins habillement d'ailleurs. Tanya était celle qui était la plus intelligente des trois. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. C'était la plus vicieuse. Elle faisait exprès de laisser ses sœurs se chamailler pour moi afin de m'avoir rien que pour elle.

- Tu as craqué, c'est normal. Elle était belle ? La jalousie vint me broyer à nouveau le cœur et la gorge. Il arrêta de me masser et posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre. J'eus un léger sursaut.

- Pas autant que toi. Je suis resté peut être… deux mois avec elle. Elle venait dormir chez moi le week-end et quelques fois, j'allais chez elle en semaine. Elle me tannait pour qu'on couche ensemble. Elle me faisait de ses trucs… Bon, ben, évidemment, un jour, j'ai craqué ! Je pris sa main et tentais de lui insuffler du courage. Faut me comprendre, j'avais dix-huit ans, une nana consentante en face de moi, et des potes qui me vantaient tous les jours les mérites du sexe. Quoique, pour Eric, j'ai quelques doutes encore.

- Je ne jugerais jamais ton passé Edward. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux sur l'instant, et je ne te le reproche pas.

- On l'a fait, mais je lui ai pas dit que c'était ma première fois. Elle, par contre, elle avait l'expérience. Evidemment, comme tous les mecs durant leur premier rapport, j'ai été nul. J'ai tenu quoi… Quatre minutes avant de jouir ? Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir un orgasme. Elle m'a dit que c'était pas grave, et, le lendemain, je me suis réveillé seul, une lettre sur son oreiller m'annonçant qu'elle voulait pas d'un copain dont les performances sexuelles sont, je cite, pitoyable. J'ai même pas essayé de la reconquérir, elle en valait pas la peine. Et, une semaine après, elle avait balancé à tout notre amphi que j'étais le pire coup possible au lit. J'ai su aussi à ce moment-là qu'elle avait parié sur moi. Elle s'est quand même fait 200 dollars. Il ricana. Mais je sentais que c'était un rire plus que jaune.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je traçais ses phalanges du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de te faire ça. Cette pétasse ne t'aimait pas, d'accord ? Je me redressais et tentais de me tourner le plus possible pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je lui caressais la joue. Je ne te jugerais pas, au grand jamais, et surtout pas sur tes performances… intimes. J'eus un rougissement.

- Tu comprends un peu mieux mon aversion pour le sexe. J'me dis que, si ça se trouve, je suis nul dans ce domaine-là, et je pourrais jamais te combler sur ce plan ! Il détourna le regard. Pour une fois qu'on inverse les rôles, ça me fait plaisir ! Enfin, dans la mesure du possible.

- Edward, regarde-moi. On attendra le temps qu'il faut, je ne suis pas comme elle, seulement intéressée par le sexe ! Ça arrive à tous les mecs de… jouir trop vite ! Surtout la première fois ! Demande à Ben, je suis sure qu'il a pas fait mieux que toi lors de son premier rapport. Mais il a pris confiance, et l'habitude y est pour beaucoup ! Alors oui, au début, c'est pas terrible, mais on s'améliore avec le temps. Puis, si ça peut te rassurer, quand on le fera… Si j'ai pas de plaisir, je veux pas que tu t'en inquiètes. Ce sera normal, pour ma part. Je traçais ses lèvres du bout du pouce. Il les embrassa.

- Merci. De m'avoir rassuré. Je me rallongeais contre son dos.

- C'est normal ! Vu le nombre de fois que tu l'as fait pour moi ! Il eut un ricanement avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je le sentis aspirer ma peau et eut un sursaut, avant de comprendre qu'il me faisait un suçon. Mon premier suçon. Je tentais de me détendre et d'éviter de trop me débattre. Je frôlais la marque du bout des doigts avant de me caler contre lui à nouveau. Je lui pris les mains qui se tenaient sur mon ventre, et lentement, lui laissant la possibilité de me stopper, je les remontais le long de mon corps désireux.

- Tu es prête pour ça ? Souffla-t-il tandis qu'ensemble, nous frôlions l'arrondi de mon sein. Je hochais la tête, prit une grande respiration et posais nos mains sur mes seins. J'arrêtais la visite guidée de mon corps et lui laissais découvrir la zone.

Ses doigts allèrent prendre un de mes tétons délicatement, entre son pouce et son index. Je fermais les yeux et basculais la tête en arrière, afin d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il le fit délicatement rouler entre ses doigts. Il tenta l'expérience avec le second, pendant que je continuais de m'allonger retenant des gémissements dans ma gorge.

- PUNAISE EDWARD, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! VIENS ME RANGER CA ! Nous eûmes à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait que mon beau-père entra dans la pièce. Les mains d'Edward toujours sur mes seins, masqué par le peu de mousse restant dans l'eau.

- PAPA ! Hurla-t-il. Il eut au moins le réflexe de mettre la main sur ces yeux avant de reculer tout en tentant de ne pas trébucher. Il referma la porte tout en s'excusant, pendant que je rougissais tout en retirant ses mains de mes seins.

- Tu crois qu'il a tout vu ? Demandai-je tout en me retournant vers lui.

- Vu la tête qu'il a fait, surement !

* * *

- Ce fut un plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous pendant ces quelques jours Bella. Esmée se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte assez maladroitement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de câlin de la part de la même personne en moins de trois jours.

- Ce fut un plaisir de découvrir votre fabuleuse maison ! Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je pus revoir la grande chambre d'Edward, l'étagère pleine de livres sur les murs dont l'un deux était une grande baie vitrée. Le bureau à côté de la porte, le lit en acier… Et je revis surtout la cuisine, faite toute en pierre mais dont les éléments modernes s'allient parfaitement avec le reste. Et surtout, je me rappelais du bar où il m'a peloté hier après-midi. J'eus un rougissement et me mordillais la lèvre. Esmée se pencha à mon oreille pour y souffler quelque chose.

- Tu es celle qu'il faut à Edward. Prends bien soin de mon gaillard ! Le consentement de ma belle-mère me fit rire tandis que je lui rendis son étreinte. Je la relâchais lentement avant de faire une brève accolade à mon beau-père. On peut pas dire que, depuis la surprise qu'il a eu dans la baignoire, je sois totalement à l'aise avec lui. Heureusement, c'est réciproque !

- J'espère te revoir très bientôt Bella !

- Moi de même monsieur Cullen, répliquai-je poliment. Esmée me mima un téléphone pour me signifier qu'elle allait m'appeler sous peu. Je hochais la tête, et prit ma valise des mains d'Edward avant de le suivre dans l'immeuble. Il m'abandonna devant la porte de mon chez moi, et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, je ressentis le poids du silence et de la solitude.

Je lavais mes vêtements à la main avant de les étendre, avant de déplier mon ordinateur et de surfer sur internet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le plafond. Je l'entendais marcher. Là, je sais qu'il est dans sa cuisine. Je l'entendis partir sur la gauche. Bon, là, il est à la salle de bain. Ce fut quand il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée que je compris qu'il venait me voir. Je me dirigeais vers la mienne et lui ouvris, l'attendant. Il fut surpris de me voir comme ça.

- Tu as de la chance, je suis une voisine compréhensive, sinon, je pense que je serais déjà venu t'engueuler à cause des pas sur le plancher. Il eut un sourire mutin et me cala dans ses bras. Je frottais son nez avec le mien et l'embrassais rapidement.

- Me faire botter le derrière par la fille la plus sexy de l'immeuble, quelle chance ! Je lui frappais gentiment la joue avant d'embrasser cette dernière.

- Que me vaut cette visite, malgré le fait que je l'approuve totalement ?

- Te laisser le choix de la soirée ! Soit, je dis à Eric et Ben que je suis terriblement malade et que j'annule notre soirée Superbowl, bière et pizza, soit tu passes la soirée dans mes bras, avec de la pizza, à te faire chouchouter tout en regardant le film que tu veux.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Il ne faut jamais souhaiter le malheur de quelqu'un. Puis, depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec Eric et Ben. Alors, réserve leur cette soirée.

- Tu en es sure ? Je hochais la tête. Putain, j'ai dut être super bon et généreux dans une vie antérieure pour te mériter ! J'eus un léger rougissement.

- Tu es toujours bon et généreux Edward. C'est plutôt moi qui aie de la chance de t'avoir. Il allait m'embrasser mais la sonnette de l'ascenseur se déclencha dans le couloir vide et silencieux.

- Ah ben tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on le trouverait là ! Edward baissa les épaules de dépit avant de se retourner pour voir ses potes. Eric tenait précairement quatre pizzas empilés, et Ben portait deux packs de bières.

- Allez Bella, il est temps d'abandonner ton Eddy pour la soirée ! Me nargua Ben. Mon petit ami se pencha brièvement sur moi afin de m'embrasser.

- Tu bois pas trop, hein ? Soufflai-je. Il hocha la tête avant de me lâcher la main et de rejoindre ses amis dans l'ascenseur. Je m'apprêtais à passer ma première soirée seule… Et putain, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Eh, les pieds sur la table basse, je dis pas, mais vous enlevez vos pompes avant ! J'attrapais des assiettes en plastique et un couteau avant de m'atteler au découpage de pizza. Ben ouvrait les trois canettes de bières pendant qu'Eric rebranchait les câbles de la télé et cherchais la chaine où était diffusé le match.

- Au baseball ! Je trinquais avec eux d'un commun accord tout en buvant une gorgée de bière avant de manger ma pizza. Ouais, on fait assez beauf de cinquante comme ça, je dois le reconnaitre !

Je passais la soirée avec eux à manger à m'en faire péter le bide, tout en alternant gorgée de bière, part de pizza, chips et coup d'œil sur mon portable. Intérieurement, je savais que Bella en dessous de moi luttait pour ne pas m'en envoyer. Elle est courageuse, je l'admire pour ça. Je regardais mon plancher, espérant que mon regard pourrait en transpercer les lattes pour pouvoir l'admirer, elle et ses courbes de rêves.

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurla Eric, me ramenant à la réalité. MAIS COURS BORDEL, COURS !

J'essuyais mes doigts gras sur mon jean et attrapais mon téléphone pour composer un rapide texto, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Je me reconcentrais sur le match pendant un petit quart d'heure quand mon téléphone sur mon genou s'anima.

_Actuellement, je suis en train de penser à toi, et j'ai beaucoup de matières vu les photos que j'ai de toi que j'ai pris à ton insu )_

J'adore quand elle est comme ça, mutine, toujours à chercher la petite bête ! Ça change du début de notre relation ! Cette petite chose n'ayant qu'une confiance en elle et une estime personnelle ras les pâquerettes à tellement grandis en quelques semaines, que je ne qu'être fière d'elle, et de ses progrès.

_Pour de vrai, tu as des photos de moi ?_

- Eh, Ed, prochain texto et je te confisque ton portable ! Me menaça Ben. Je lui montrais un beau majeur bien tendu et continuais de surveiller mon téléphone. Le match n'étant pas du grand art, je pouvais m'abstenir de le regarder pendant quelques secondes.

_Oh oui, surtout quand tu es en train de dormir ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais aller faire, parce que je suis sûre que tes potes vont t'en vouloir si je t'accapare pour toute la soirée. Alors, sur ce, bonne nuit, et bonne soirée. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne rêverais que de toi !_

_Ah oui ? Et dans tes rêves, je te fais quoi ? _

- Ben, passe-moi une bière ! C'est en train de virer sexto entre Ed et Bella, et j'ai besoin d'oublier tout ce que je suis en train de voir !

- De quel droit tu lis ce que j'écris toi ! Râlai-je. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche et me reconcentrais sur le match. On en reparlera quand tu auras une copine ! Ok, c'est un coup bas, je le reconnais.

- Oh, mais c'est déjà le cas ! Ma mâchoire se décrocha toute seule.

- Eh, les commères, pour les ragots, ce sera plus tard, je veux voir la fin du match moi !

* * *

- On peut vraiment parler de tout entre nous, on est d'accord ? Demandai-je, assis sur un coussin par terre, en face de Ben et Eric sur le canapé.

- Ca dépend de quoi… Ben frappa le bras d'Eric avant d'hocher la tête.

- Bon ok. Au plan sexuel… Eric prit une grande gorgée d'alcool. Au début, vous étiez nul nul ou vous avez eu 'le truc' assez vite ?

- On est tous nul au début Eddy, il n'y a pas de secret ! Tu deviens pas l'expert du corps féminin du premier coup. Quand tu expérimentes un nouveau truc, au début, tu es nul, puis tu prends l'habitude. Je sais que tu penses à la sorcière blonde. Mais avec elle, c'était une putain d'erreur. Bella n'est pas pareil. Vous prenez le temps de vous connaitre, et, au moment de l'acte, ça se passera bien. Je fis pivoter mon regard vers Eric. Il leva les mains autour de sa tête.

- Ben est plus expérimenté que moi à ce sujet. Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? Vous avez déjà sauté le pas et ça s'est mal passé. Je fis non de la tête.

- On se fait des caresses, mais on est pas prêt à aller plus loin. Elle sait pourquoi je suis réticent à ça, et je sais qu'elle a peur, de son côté. Alors, on y va à petit pas.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal entre toi et Bella si vous prenez le temps. Je me levais et allais nous chercher notre bouteille de tequila et trois petits verres. On avala quelques shoots avant de nous relever. La pièce tangua autour de moi avant de se stabiliser.

- Vous voulez pioncer ici ? Leur proposai-je. Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent à tour de Rolle dans la salle de bain. Je cherchais la couverture et un oreiller dans mon armoire avant de penser à regarder mon téléphone. Elle m'a envoyé deux textos.

_Mmh, ça, c'est secret défense !_

_Tu sais… Tu me manques. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais. _

Je signalais à mes amis que je sortais et descendis le plus vite possible à son étage, où je sonnais plusieurs fois de manière brusque. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et allais l'embrasser, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle en fut réduite à me mordre la lèvre pour m'obliger à la laisser respirer.

- Ton haleine est chargée d'alcool ? Tu es ivre ?

- Un tout piti peu ! Je lui montrais l'espace entre mon pouce et mon index. Tu me manquais, et je te manquais.

- Où sont Eric et Ben ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Je passais mon pouce sur les ridules qu'elle s'auto-créait.

- Ils restent dormir chez moi, et moi, je viens pour voir s'il reste une place pour moi dans ton lit. Je me repenchais sur elle et l'embrassais à nouveau.

- Bien évidemment qu'il reste une place. Elle prit ma main et m'entraina à l'intérieur de la pièce tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

J'envoyais un message à mes deux amis au-dessus de moi pour leur dire que je ne revenais pas cette nuit. Je me déshabillais pendant que Bella était à la salle de bain. Elle déposa un seau à côté de moi et se recoucha.

- Si tu es malade, tu vomis là-dedans. Je veux avoir à nettoyer demain matin. Ce fut elle qui me prit en cuillère contre elle, hissant ses jambes autour de mon bassin et sa tête contre mon dos. Je m'endormis quasi instantanément en la sentant contre moi.

* * *

Putain, j'aurais vraiment pas dut mélanger les alcools. Je m'envoyais une nouvelle rafale d'eau glacé dans le visage pour faire disparaitre cette sensation désagréable qui allait me faire vomir sous peu. J'eus à peine le temps de sentir un spasme me faire contracter le ventre que l'alcool et la nourriture d'hier remontait déjà. J'eus la chance d'avoir le temps de me mettre au-dessus des toilettes pour vomir. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain coulisser derrière moi et la main de Bella caressa ma nuque.

- Heureusement que je t'ai dit de ne pas trop boire. Elle tira la chasse d'eau pour moi. Un nouveau spasme me tordit le ventre, mais moins violement.

- C'est les mélanges. Bières… Tequila… Pizza… Chips… Prononçai-je une fois que mon estomac fut calmé. Je m'essuyais la bouche avant de me relever. Je pris la brosse à dent qui restait systématiquement chez Bella et me récurais la bouche de fond en comble, faisait disparaitre ce gout et cette odeur qui était partout sur moi, dans ma bouche, mon nez… Mon corps était couvert de sueur.

- Je vais te laisser prendre une douche, proposa-t-elle. Je lui pris la main avant qu'elle ne sorte. Je la ramenais tendrement contre mon torse encore transpirant.

- Ça te dirait que, toi et moi… Je pris le haut de son pyjama et le relevais lentement. On franchisse une nouvelle étape ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et me laissa la déshabiller.

* * *

Je sais, c'est à peu près la même fin que la semaine dernière !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila la suite, sans fic sadique pour cette fois !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Ca se ralentit un peu entre nos tourteraux pour ce chapitre, mais il y a une bonne raison ! Carlisle n'est pas prêt d'oublier sa petite visite dans la salle de bain ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Allez Bella, tu es pas la première qui va se retrouver nue devant son petit copain, alors, tu respires un grand coup, et tu te laisses faire. _Mais réagis assez vite pour pouvoir dire non si tu ne t'en sens pas capable ! _M'interpella ma conscience. Je levais les bras au ciel et le laissais me retirer mon haut de pyjama avant de l'envoyer bouler au sol. Les seins, c'est pas un problème, il les a déjà vu et peloté il y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'est le reste qui me dérange un peu. Il posa ses mains sur l'élastique de mon pantalon et eut un instant avant de le faire glisser. Une fois la barrière de mes hanches passées, il s'écroula tout seul au sol. Je restais en shorty blanc devant lui, attendant qu'il me l'enlève.

- Si c'est trop pour toi et si tu veux le garder le temps de notre douche, fais-le ! Prendre ma douche en sous-vêtements ?! Il est fou ou quoi ? Je fis non de la tête et le laissais faire. Il attrapa l'élastique de mon dernier vêtement et le fis descendre le long de mes jambes.

Je fermais les yeux et sentis mon visage s'enflammer. Edward caressa ma joue à l'aide de son pouce pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Par pur reflexe, mes bras allèrent cacher mes parties intimes. Il m'obligea à les retirer.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il. Je détournais le regard vers un angle de la pièce.

- Si j'avais su… Je me serais épilé… Enfin… Je me tortillais sur moi-même, mal à l'aise à cause des poils sur mon mont de Venus.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Il m'attira dans ses bras et prit mes mains pour les poser à la lisière de son boxer. Tu veux l'enlever ou je l'enlève ? Décidée à faire un pas en avant, je tirais l'élastique des deux côtés de le fis descendre. Je le regardais s'échouer avant de sentir quelque chose de dur se coller contre mon ventre. Je baissais le regard et le remontais illico en constatant que… Enfin, je vais pas faire un dessin !

- Ça te fait mal ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Pas vraiment. C'est un peu désagréable, mais on s'y fait. Il me prit la main et m'aida à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire. Il tira le rideau de la douche avant d'allumer le pommeau en hauteur. Une cascade d'eau chaude s'abattu sur nous, collé l'un contre l'autre. J'étirais le bras pour attraper le jet et le mis juste au-dessus de sa tête, histoire de le réveiller. Je restais comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne le récupère et le mette au-dessus de moi.

- Tu préfères que je te savonne avec ou sans gant ? Me demanda-t-il en éteignant l'eau et en remettant le pommeau à sa bonne place, contre le mur.

- Avec, s'il te plait. Il attrapa mon gant habituel et versa une bonne rasade de gel douche avant de me frotter délicatement le dos. Quand il eut terminé sa langoureuse tache, il me fit pivoter pour me laver le buste. A travers le gant, je le sentis très nettement empaumer mon sein. Quand je sentis son pouce, recouvert d'éponge légèrement rugueuse, venir taquiner mon téton, j'eus un gémissement et frissonnais en même temps. Il ralluma l'eau chaude, pensant que j'avais froid. Il réitéra sa caresse sur mon autre sein, provocant la même réaction dans mon corps. Il continua de me savonner tout en descendant. Quand il arriva à mon entrejambe, je fermais les yeux et rougis.

- N'aie pas honte chérie. Je rouvris les yeux et le vis agenouillée devant moi. Il lava lentement mes jambes une à une, avant de se redresser. Il alla même jusqu'à attraper ma bouteille de shampoing pour verser du liquide dans sa main et frotter lentement mes cheveux, mon buste collé contre son dos. Je tentais de faire abstraction du fait que son érection était collée contre mes reins, sans grand succès évident.

Je laissais l'eau coulante me rincer avant de prendre un gant propre pour le laver. Il s'assit contre le léger rebord de la baignoire contre le mur pour que je n'aie pas à trop m'étirer. Je me faufilais dans l'espace laissée entre ses jambes ouvertes et lui savonnais le cou avant de descendre le long de son corps, pour nettoyer tout le reste. Remarquant ma gêne à cause de son pénis au garde à vous, il le cacha entre ses deux mains. Au moins, je suis plus à l'aise, je n'ai pas à le regarder… En face ! Je m'agenouillais entre ses jambes pour lui laver les mollets et les cuisses. Ok, je reconnais que la position que j'ai choisie n'est pas la meilleure au monde, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix !

- Relève-toi, je vais te laver le dos. Je remarquais pour la première fois que son dos était parsemé de plusieurs grains de beauté, plus ou moins gros ou en relief. Je ne pus résister à la tentation et allais en embrasser certains, ceux à portée de ma bouche, avant de le laver délicatement. Il s'assit à même le sol afin que je puisse lui savonner les cheveux avant de le rincer.

Après notre lavage en bonne et due forme et nos découvertes plus ou moins importantes, aucun de nous deux n'eut envie de sortir de la douche. Nous restâmes enlacés sous le jet d'eau chaude pendant encore dix minutes à nous bécoter, à se frôler… Je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur d'autres grains de beauté disséminés çà et là entre les poils de son torse avant de couper l'eau.

Il me vêtit de mon peignoir, en resserra la ceinture avant de me frotter fortement les bras à l'intérieur. Je le laissais s'enrouler une serviette autour de la taille tout en me démêlant les cheveux.

- Je referais ça avec toi quand tu veux ! Il embrassa mon épaule couvert l'éponge. Je pivotais sur mes pieds et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille.

- C'est à réitérer, en effet ! Il se pencha sur moi afin de m'embrasser.

- Je vais remonter chez moi virer les deux squatteurs, faire un brin de ménage avant d'aller tenir ma permanence à la bibliothèque. Je fis ma moue boudeuse, espérant qu'il aurait passé sa journée avec moi… Il m'embrassa le nez avant de faire tomber sa serviette pour attraper son boxer. Il remit rapidement ses vêtements et remonta voir ses amis.

Je passais la journée à trainasser, m'ennuyant de mon chéri. Une fois que j'eus fini de faire mon ménage, mon travail et mes révisions… Ben, il me reste plus rien à faire ! Trainer sur l'ordi ou devant la télé ? Bof bof. Je fus tenté de partir à la Bibliothèque pour l'observer de loin, mais depuis mon agression, j'ai une trouille bleue de faire le chemin toute seule à pied, même en pleine journée.

Je pris mal à la tête vers 15 heures, un de ses migraines à vous faire exploser le crâne. Edward me proposa de passer me voir à 19 heures, quand il eut fini sa permanence mais refusais, souffrant le martyr et n'étant pas en état de faire la conversation ou de supporter quelqu'un à moins de 100 mètres. Heureusement pour moi, et pour ma tête, il n'insista pas et se résolut à passer la soirée seul dans son coin.

* * *

Le lendemain, je n'eus qu'une envie : me terrer au plus profond du monde. Ma migraine ne s'était pas calmée pendant ma très courte nuit de sommeil de trois heures, puis, les trois meilleurs copains de la migraine à savoir la nausée, les courbatures et la fière s'ajoutèrent à l'équation. Je n'étais même pas en état de sortir de mon lit pour aller ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre un seau. L'écran de mon portable s'alluma, m'annonçant un texto. Edward, évidemment.

_Ma puce, tout va bien ? Je voulais te proposer qu'on aille diner tous les deux ce soir au restaurant. _

N'ayant même pas la force de lui répondre, j'appuyais sur une touche de mon téléphone afin qu'il appelle Edward. Ce dernier décrocha au milieu de la première sonnerie.

- Bébé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parle pas… trop fort ! Malade comme un chien… Fièvre… courbatures… maux de tête… nausée… Je n'étais même pas en état de faire une phrase cohérente, simplement d'énumérer mes symptômes.

- J'arrive ! Entendis-je simplement. J'eus à peine la force de sortir les pieds de mon lit pour me redresser et rejoindre la porte. Heureusement pour ma tête, Edward eut la bonne idée de ne pas sonner, mais de toquer discrètement à la porte, me signifiant sa présence. Il me fallut deux bonnes minutes pour l'atteindre et lui ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit mon état, ne me rassurant pas du tout.

Habillement, il me porta dans ses deux bras et me fit regagner mon lit sans que j'ai à faire le moindre effort. Il repartit fermer la porte et je l'entendis fouiller ma salle de bain afin d'y trouver mon thermomètre. Il me laissa le caler sous mon bras avant de me rejoindre sous la couette pour me caler contre lui.

- Partir… Contamination, soufflai-je.

- Je suis vacciné contre la grippe, je crains rien. Je vais prendre soin de toi aujourd'hui ma poupée. Le bip strident du thermomètre me sortit de ma transe. Je le lui tendis pour qu'il lise le résultat. 40.1° degrés. Pas rassurant.

- Dormir…

- Viens là ma puce, si tu veux dormir contre moi… Il prit ma tête et la calla contre son buste.

- Une heure… Mes paupières se firent lourdes instantanément.

- Je te réveillerais dans une heure si tu y tiens… Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de me laisser m'écouler d'un sommeil bienfaiteur.

- Chérie, souffla quelqu'un à mon oreille. Je me refusais à ouvrir les yeux. Poupée… quelqu'un retira les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon visage. Allez, lève-toi, il faut que tu manges.

- Heure ? Demandai-je.

- Presque une heure de l'après-midi.

- Cinq heures… J'avais dit une.

- Tu en avais besoin. Allez, je vais te chercher ton assiette de pates. Il faut que tu manges, vu ton état.

- Pas faim.

- Bella… Ma tête se retrouva contre un oreiller. J'eus un gémissement réprobateur avant qu'il ne me reprenne contre lui.

Je sentis quelques pics métalliques se poser contre ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris mollement la bouche et les laissais se faufiler à l'intérieur. Je reconnus la substance molle des coquillettes. Il me fallut une éternité pour arriver à les mastiquer et les avaler.

- Encore trois fourchettes et je le laisse tranquille, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. Quelqu'un eut la mauvaise idée de faire grésiller la sonnette à ce moment-là, faisant renaitre mon mal de tête dont l'intensité avait un peu diminué avec le sommeil. Edward se leva pour moi, alors que j'attrapais mon oreiller pour caler ma tête à l'intérieur. Je l'entendis déverrouiller la porte.

- Surprise ! Hurla ma belle-mère en entrant. Vu que tu ne répondais pas, on s'est dis qu'il y avait une chance sur. Edward dut mettre la main sur la bouche de sa mère pour la faire taire.

- CHUT ! Bella a la grippe ! J'entendis du grabuge dans mon entrée et je sentis une main se poser sur mon front. Je ne reconnus pas la main d'Edward, et, vu la finesse des doigts, ce doit surement être Esmée.

- Carlisle, tu as ta trousse de médecin dans la voiture ? Demanda une douce voix à côté de moi.

- Toujours. Je vais la chercher. Quelqu'un enjamba mon corps pour me prendre dans ses bras, et là, sans aucun doute, c'est Edward. J'entendis les fenêtres s'ouvrir et la lumière du jour vint me frapper le visage. Je me calais contre Edward pour y échapper. La tornade sur talons aiguilles qu'était ma belle-mère vint arracher ma couette dans laquelle j'étais enroulé pour supporter la fièvre. J'eus un gémissement réprobateur et pleurnichais contre Edward.

- Tous les sanglots du monde ne m'attendriront pas jeune fille ! T'enrouler dans cette couverture ne fera qu'augmenter ta fièvre, donc, te rendre malade. Je me calais contre Edward quand j'entendis la porte de mon studio se rouvrir. Quelque chose se posa sur ma table de nuit. Edward posa sa main sur le haut de sa chemise que je gardais pour dormir quand il n'est pas prêt de moi.

- Je peux te déshabiller ? Ton père aimerait t'examiner. Je hochais la tête. Il fit sauter les pressions de son vêtement une à une le plus vite possible. Tendre mes bras pour les faire sortir du vêtement fut la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire. Je me résolus à ouvrir les yeux, et constatais que, finalement, la lumière terne de Seattle n'est pas la pire qui soit.

- Respire à fond. Me demanda Carlisle. Il posa son stéthoscope sur ma peau, l'ayant au préalable réchauffé avec sa main. Il le posa à divers endroit avant de me faire redresser pour le poser dans mon dos. Il attrapa mon thermomètre et me laisse le caler sous mon bras pour prendre ma température. Il palpa mon ventre ainsi que ma gorge avant de confirmer le diagnostic établi plus tôt dans la matinée : Grippe carabinée. Le bon point, c'est que ma fièvre n'a pas augmentée, mais n'a pas diminuée non plus.

- Carlisle, tu vas à la pharmacie chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour Bella. Edward, tu vas à la superette m'acheter tout ça. Et toi, tu vas aller te prendre un bon bain, avec interdiction d'utiliser trop d'eau chaude. Les garçons quittèrent l'appartement à la vitesse de la lumière et Esmée m'aida à sortir de mon lit pour que je rejoigne la salle de bain. Elle avait déjà eu le temps de remplir la baignoire d'une eau bien trop fraiche pour moi.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? Je fis non de la tête et attendis qu'elle ait quittée la pièce. J'eus un rapide mouvement de bras pour faire sauter toutes les pressions de mon vêtement. Je mis un peu plus de temps à faire descendre mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement avant de rejoindre l'eau presque glacée qui me fit frissonner. Cette grippe me fout franchement à plat ! Bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je tentais de lutter contre le sommeil mais je me sentis retomber à nouveau dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'une main délicate me fasse sortir de ma transe. La lumière pale de la pièce me fit à nouveau mal au crâne.

- La soupe est prête, c'est l'heure de manger. Les garçons sont revenus, Carlisle à des médicaments. J'attrapais mon gant pour me savonner rapidement avant de me rincer et de me rhabiller avec les mêmes vêtements. En sortant, une douce odeur de potage vint titiller mes narines. Edward vit directement enroulé son bras autour de ma taille.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ! Commenta-t-il.

- Au moins, j'ai la force d'ouvrir les yeux ! Je remarquais en rejoignant mon minuscule studio que l'air était plus frais. Esmée à dut aérer la pièce. Je constatais aussi que mes draps avaient été changés, et que les anciens étaient dans un coin de la pièce, attendant surement d'être lavé.

Soit ma belle-mère est une tornade en puissance, soit j'ai roupillé un bon moment dans la baignoire. Je regagnais mon lit et me calais dans les bras d'Edward. Esmée me tendit un bol de soupe qu'Edward récupéra d'office dans ses mains et m'obligea à le faire avaler. Je me forçais à avaler une dizaine de cuillérées, faisant plaisir à tous ces gens si attentifs autour de moi.

- Tiens, prends ça, ce sont les médicaments de Carlisle t'a achetés. Tu ne fais pas d'allergies. Je fis non de la tête.

- Je dois avoir de l'argent dans la boite jaune sur le bureau, soufflai-je.

- Ne pense pas à ça, mais à ton rétablissement. Les longs ongles de ma belle-mère se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux. Les médicaments me firent sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil dans les bras d'Edward.

- Enfin, ses parents en ont rien à foutre d'elle, regarde ! Je reconnus la voix chuchotée d'Edward. Depuis que je suis avec elle, soit, la majorité du temps, ils ne l'ont pas appelés, ni envoyer un billet de train pour les vacances, et tu te souviens de l'affaire du verre cassé ?

- Ils doivent penser que leur fille est suffisamment grande pour s'assumer toute seule. Ils ont pas conscience qu'au fond d'elle, elle est encore une petite fille réclamant un peu de chaleur humaine et d'amour.

- Suffisamment grande pour la foutre à la porte et lui couper les vivres ? Rétorqua-t-il plutôt vivement, tout en se maitrisant pour ne pas me 'réveiller'.

- Ils ne feront pas ça, ce ne sont pas des monstres. Et si jamais ça arrive, préviens-nous. Tu as notre consentement pour l'accueillir si jamais ses parents mettaient la menace à exécution.

- Maman, je l'aurais fait avec ou sans ton consentement de toute façon. J'eus un gémissement et fis semblant de me réveiller pour de vrai. Je sentis presque automatiquement une main venir prendre la mienne pour la serrer. J'ouvris les yeux sur Edward agenouillé devant moi. Je fis oui de la tête pour lui montrer que ça allait mieux.

* * *

Une délicate main me caressa le front le lendemain. Les premiers mots d'Edward furent : tu vas bien ?

- Oui. J'ai plus mal à la tête, mais, pour les autres symptômes…

- Tu te sentirais en état de te faire une journée DVD ? Je hochais la tête. Edward se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le lit et fonça à la salle de bain.

Il quitta mon studio en quatrième vitesse, et j'entendis ses pas résonner sur le parquet au-dessus de moi. Une chance sur deux qu'il ait réveillé ses parents, malgré l'heure assez matinale. Il rouvrit la porte de mon studio et se dirigea vers la télé avant de poser un sac rempli de DVD devant moi.

- Je te laisse choisir, pendant que moi, j'installe tout ! Je sortis plusieurs DVD avant de choisir autant en emporte le vent. J'ai toujours voulu le voir, mais j'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le louer. Il partit vers la cuisine et j'entendis le léger bourdonnement de mon micro-onde. Il attrapa le canapé-lit sur lequel j'étais allongée, et, à la seule force des bras, il le fit pivoter de 90 degrés pour que je me retrouve pile en face de l'écran. J'eus un éclat de rire avant qu'il ne saute sur le matelas pour se caler derrière moi. Il me renversa à moitié et m'embrassa. Je tentais de me débattre sans succès.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais te rendre malade !

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne compte plus pour moi que de te faire plaisir… Il m'embrassa encore quand le micro-ondes nous interrompit. Il se releva et le remit en marche au bout de quelques secondes.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? Demandai-je quand il posa un énorme saladier de pop-corn sur mes genoux. J'en piquais un du bout des doigts.

- Et un gros ! Tu n'as pas vu un petit ange avec des flèches voleter dans l'air ?

- Edward, la fièvre ne m'a pas encore fait délirer à ce point. J'écarquillais les yeux, commençant à me poser des questions, tant sur sa santé psychique que physique.

- Bella, c'est la saint Valentin ! J'eus un rougissement et…. Merde ! Je lui ai pas acheté de cadeau ! Il dut remarquer mon trouble car il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Je n'eus pas le cœur à riposter, étant trop faible physiquement. Il repartit quand le micro-ondes bipa, et il me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud sur laquelle il avait déposé un chamallow. J'eus un sourire et sus que, malgré ma grippe, je vais passer ma meilleure saint-valentin. En même temps, ce ne peut qu'être la meilleure, vu que c'est la première que je passe vraiment.

* * *

Je me laissais masser par les doigts habiles d'Edward. Ça fait un bien fou à mes courbatures. Puis, vu que je commence à être habituée, j'arrête de me stresser pour rien, et je peux pleinement profiter de ses doigts. J'aimerais bien lui rendre la pareille, mais ça devra attendre que je sois dans un meilleur état. Je sombrais dans le sommeil quand il en arriva au massage des pieds. Je le sentis vaguement me recouvrir avant de me serrer contre lui. Je me réveillais moins d'une heure plus tard, toujours calée dans ses bras. Il s'est lui aussi mis en sous-vêtements pour être plus à l'aise.

- Désolé. C'est pas une de tes meilleures saint-valentin… La passer avec ta copine malade, qui a passé la plupart du temps à dormir… Qui ne t'a même pas acheter de cadeau, et qui se fais chouchouter alors qu'elle devrait aussi rendre la pareille. Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

- C'est la meilleure des saint-valentin que j'ai passé. Il me caressa le visage du dos de la main.

- Malgré le fait que je suis la pire petite amie du monde ? Il me fit son regard sévère. J'arrêtais d'argumenter à ce moment-là.

- Tiens. Je l'ai acheté avant notre voyage chez mes parents. Ne te sens pas obligée de me dire qu'il te plait si jamais c'est pas le cas ! Je peux toujours aller l'échanger pour quelque chose de moins… Tape à l'œil. Il sortit une petite boite entourée de papier rouge. J'hésitais avant de la prendre dans mes mains et eut un sourire stupide. Il se cala derrière moi afin que mon dos repose sur son torse.

J'arrachais le papier en tombais sur une boite grise, neutre. Une boite de bijoutier, a n'en pas louper. Je me retournais pour le regarder. Un léger sourire planait sur ces lèvres. Je soulevais le haut de la boite et trouvais à l'intérieur un collier en argent. Deux petits cœurs faisaient office de pendentifs. Le premier était en argent. Et le second, en une pierre transparente, avec de multiples facettes.

- Oh merde, je me suis gouré. Ça te plait pas, c'est ça ? Commenta-t-il en remarquant mon absence de réaction.

- C'est parfait. Puis-je simplement répliquer. Je me retournais pour le serrer contre moi, le plus fermement possible. Merci ! Il caressa délicatement mes cheveux, surtout quand il sentit mes larmes rouler le long de sa peau chaude.

- Eh, faut pas pleurer ! Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux. Viens là !

- Ex-excuse moi ! C'est les médicaments ! Je m'essuyais les yeux pour paraitre un peu plus belle.

- On va dire ça ! Il attrapa la boite que je tenais toujours dans ma main et en sortis le collier. Je soulevais les cheveux et laissais ses deux mains se glisser dans mon cou. Les deux pendentifs flottaient contre ma gorge. Je relâchais mes cheveux et n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver ses lèvres. Il m'empêcha de m'échapper en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux. Nos langues valsèrent, et, pour la première fois, je compris l'importance symbolique de la saint-valentin passée en couple.

* * *

J'suis pas sadique cette semaine !

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Un chapitre un peu plus sombre cette semaine, où l'on en apprend plus sur l'enfance compliquée de Bella.

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout est beau et rose, mais, un léger nuage va venir flotter autour d'eux dans ce chapitre… Tu en sauras plus sur les parents de Bella cette semaine, elle explique ce qu'elle a ressenti par rapport à son enfance. Elle n'a pas eu la meilleure saint valentin du monde, mais il y en aura beaucoup beaucoup d'autres ^^ Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais et tâtonnais la place d'Edward dans le lit, mais n'y trouvais que les draps froids. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et constatais que la place était vide. Ma main alla automatiquement se poser sur les deux cœurs autour de mon cou, quand je remarquais que quelqu'un était assis sur ma chaise de bureau. Automatiquement, ma main alla récupérer la chemise d'Edward pour la vêtir.

- Où est Edward ? Demandai-je à Esmée.

- Lui et son père sont allés se balader. Histoire de parler d'hommes à hommes. Je boutonnais les boutons avec précision avant de me redresser. Je pris la tasse de café qu'Esmée me tendit et avalais mes médicaments. Ta fièvre a baissé ?

- Ouais. Et les maux de têtes ont disparus. Reste plus que les courbatures et la nausée. Je pris deux tranches de brioches dans l'assiette qu'elle posa sur mon lit et les dévorais le plus vite possible. Je me redressais pour aller aux toilettes quand je constatais avec horreur tout le poids disparu en trois jours. Mes pommettes commencent à être saillantes. Oula, il va falloir que je me remette au chocolat ! Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là !

Je retournais me coucher après m'être lavé les dents et changé de haut de pyjama. Le regard de ma belle-mère se posa sur les deux pendentifs que je portais et elle comprit assez vite de qui ils étaient. Pendant mon escapade à la salle de bain, elle a eu le temps de refaire mon lit. Elle prend quoi comme drogue pour être aussi vive ?! Je la remerciais avant de rejoindre mes draps. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, seule avec elle. Depuis notre discussion dans la cuisine, nous entretenions des rapports amicaux, mais j'évite de me retrouver seule avec elle. J'ai toujours peur de son regard de médecin.

- Bella, vu qu'on est toutes les deux… Tu veux qu'on discute ?

- Discuter ? Mais de quoi ? Demandai-je plutôt bêtement.

- De ce que tu veux. Tu peux avoir ma facette belle-maman, ou ma facette psy. Quoique je peux même te faire un mix agréable des deux. Elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Edward a encore parlé ? De quoi, cette fois ci ? Elle ne put plus faire semblant et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle se leva et s'assit sur mon matelas. Je m'installais à côté d'elle, toujours allongée. Lentement, elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Il m'a parlé de tes parents, de ta famille. Tu veux qu'on en discute ? Je ne forcerais en rien, mais ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire, me braquai-je automatiquement.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pour dire quoi, hein ? Que j'ai grandi dans une famille modeste du nord du pays ? Que mon père ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi depuis que j'ai trois ans ? Et encore, même avant, je suis pas sure qu'il se soit jamais occupé de moi. Il ne doit même pas savoir le nom de ma meilleure amie, mon groupe préféré, ou même quelle fac je fais ! Je sentis les larmes me bloquer la gorge. Ma mère… Elle n'a jamais été tendre avec moi. Elle ne m'a jamais prise dans ses bras. Elle ne m'a jamais réconfortée. Jamais essuyé mes larmes. Quand je pleurais, j'avais droit à un : qu'est-ce que tu as encore à chialer ? Quand je faisais une bêtise, j'avais droit à une fessée, au mieux. Elle ne s'est jamais occupée de moi ! Dès que je faisais quelque chose, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour elle ! Elle me comparait toujours aux autres ! A ces filles squelettiques dans la rue ! Elle veut que je sois comme ça ! Mon visage se contracta et mes larmes roulèrent sur ma peau. J'ai grandi dans une famille sans amour ! Ma voix grimpa d'une octave. J'ai pas été une enfant désirée, ou attendue.

Je me ratatinais dans mon lit. Esmée abandonna le rôle de psy et grimpa totalement sur mon lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'obligea à me tourner pour que ma tête repose sur sa gorge.

- Je suis jalouse de tout ! De toutes ses filles belles, grandes et minces dans la rue, qui sont heureuses, qui ont eu des parents présents durant toute leur enfance ! Alors que j'ai eu quoi moi ? Un père absent et une mère qui ne savait pas être une mère ! Je jalouse même Edward pour avoir eu ça. Pour avoir un père avec qui il peut discuter de tout et de rien, et une mère présente et qui réponds à tout !

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence, seulement haché par mes sanglots. Esmée tordit son bras pour attraper mon paquet de kleenex. Elle en sortit plusieurs et essuya l'effusion de larmes salés sur ma peau. Elle se redressa et courut me chercher un verre d'eau pour m'aider à reprendre mes esprits. Elle dut m'en servir trois autres avant que mon visage ne se décongestionne un peu. Quand j'allais un peu mieux, elle se remit dans le lit à côté de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Elle ne repoussa pas mon contact, au contraire. Elle caressa mes cheveux du bout des doigts.

- On va tout reprendre point par point, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête et reniflais peu glorieusement. Déjà, tout enfant est un enfant conçu et désiré par deux personnes, d'accord ? Alors je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es une enfant qui n'a pas été aimée par ses parents, car ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ont simplement eu du mal à te le montrer. Ils ont été éduqués comme ça, et ils ont du mal à changer. Après, le point dont on peut discuter, c'est des châtiments corporels que l'on t'infligeait. Comme l'histoire du verre que tu devais ramasser. Ça, je te le reconnais, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tes parents devaient te faire subir. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de toutes ses filles que tu crois si belles dans la rue, ce n'est qu'une façade qu'elles se donnent. Nous avons tous une façade que l'on offre au monde, mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on est réellement. Je vais peut-être pas te refaire l'expérience du miroir, mais toi aussi, tu es belle. Elle caressa délicatement mon visage.

- Merci, soufflai-je, tout en triturant le pendentif au creux de ma gorge.

- La relation père fils qu'entretiennent Carlisle et Edward n'est pas quelque chose qui s'est créé comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Ils ont tous deux fait des efforts pour en arriver là. Edward désirait un père présent à ses côtés, et c'est ce que Carlisle à fait. Il avait toutes les clefs pour devenir un des plus grands chirurgiens de ce monde. Mais s'il avait le choix entre passer sa journée au bloc ou venir assister à un match de base-ball d'Edward, je te garantis qu'on le voyait dans les premiers gradins avec une banderole où était écrit : GO ED ! Elle eut un sourire en se remémorant ces instants-là. Il a toujours été là à chacun de ses anniversaires, et dès qu'Ed voulait se confier à quelqu'un, ou simplement à un homme, il allait voir son père. Toi, tu avais ce désir-là, de nouer une belle relation avec tes parents. Tu l'as toujours, quoi que tu en dises. Mais tes parents n'ont pas répondu à ce désir, ils l'ont ignorés, pensant que tu étais suffisamment indépendante pour te débrouiller seule, alors que tu souhaitais juste quelqu'un pour t'aimer. Maintenant, si tu veux parler à une femme, je peux être là. Ça peut être sur tout et n'importe quoi !

- Je crois que l'unique lien mère/fille que j'ai pu palper en 18 ans est le jour où je suis allée voir ma mère pour lui dire que j'ai eu mes règles. Ça doit être la seule fois où elle a pris le temps de me parler, de m'expliquer tout ce qui se passait. Elle continua de caresser mes cheveux.

- Je vais pas prendre la place de ta vraie mère Bella. Mais si tu veux parler, je suis là, répéta-t-elle. Je hochais à nouveau la tête. La fatigue me submergea à nouveau et je me sentis sombrer sur l'épaule d'Esmée. En me réveillant, je me trouvais sur le buste d'Edward. Lui aussi me caressait les cheveux.

- Hey ! Souffla-t-il. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné ce matin, mais je devais parler à mon père.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur mes joues et mes yeux. Je compris qu'il devait encore voir la trace de mes larmes. Je blottis ma joue contre sa main et me laissais aller dessus.

- Tiens, c'est une sorte de second cadeau de saint-valentin. Il me sortit une enveloppe pliée en deux. Je la récupérais, lui fis un regard réprobateur avant de la déplier. J'arrachais le rabais collé peu habillement et fis glisser le contenu de l'enveloppe sur le matelas. Une belle clef rose tomba. Je la récupérais et me retournais vers lui.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je, bien que j'en aie une petite idée.

- Une preuve de confiance. Si jamais un jour, tu te sens seule, et si tu veux monter chez moi, tu as désormais la clef ! Je m'agenouillais face à lui, enroulais mes mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais. Je me redressais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. J'ouvris le petit coffre et en sortis une clef que je posais dans la paume de sa main.

- Un cadeau que je peux te rendre. Il attrapa son porte-clefs et la glissa dessus, avant de se pencher au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais faire, le laissant me surplomber. Il se hissa à l'aide de ses coudes afin de ne pas trop peser sur moi. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement ma joue. Ses doigts se glissèrent à nouveau sur mes yeux rouges.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-il. Je fis non de la tête. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, insistant légèrement. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! A moins que ça ne parle de moi… Je passais délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se tendit au-dessus de moi. Ca parlait de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'était à propos de mes parents, mais… Je veux pas en parler.

- Mais tu veux en parler à ma mère, en laquelle tu as moins confiance qu'en moi… Il se releva et tituba un peu avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Hey, ça ne va pas ? Je tendis le bras pour lui attraper le poignet. Ayant moins de force musculaire depuis mon régime plus que forcé, il n'eut aucun mal à se sortir de mon étreinte. Mollement, il se dirigea vers la porte que j'entendis claquer. Comme une imbécile, je restais là, plantée dans mon lit, à tenter de trouver une explication à ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Plantée devant sa porte à plus de deux heures du matin, je savais qu'il était seul, chez lui et qu'il dormait. Toute l'après-midi, je n'ai entendu que ces pas, et non les talons de ma belle-mère. Il ne m'a pas envoyé de texto, et moi, totalement ahurie, je ne lui en ait pas envoyé. Je pris ma belle clef rose qu'il m'avait confiée plus tôt. Bon, s'il a laissé la clef sur la serrure à l'intérieur, j'insiste pas, j'en conclus qu'il ne veut pas me voir… Et je crois que je fonds en larmes sur son palier.

Je pris ma clef et l'insérais le plus lentement du monde. Je ne trouvais aucune résistance. OUF ! Je la fis jouer la clef deux fois dans la serrure et pénétrais dans son royaume. Sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet et le réveiller, je me dirigeais dans l'appartement pour y rejoindre la chambre. Je mis ma main sur la poignée et la baissais le plus lentement possible. Je pris mon téléphone pour éclairer faiblement la chambre et le trouvais la, ronflant légèrement, prenant une bonne place du lit. Je remarquais la photo de nous dans le cadre posé sur sa table de chevet, à côté du lit. Il devait surement regarder ça avant d'aller se coucher.

Je retirais mes converses, mon polo et mon jogging que j'avais passés avant de quitter mon studio pour monter jusque chez lui, et tentais de m'assoir sur le lit sans le faire tanguer. Miraculeusement, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je pris mon téléphone et mis mon réveil à cinq heures du matin. Pour ne pas qu'il sonne dans toute la chambre, je connectais mes écouteurs et les mis dans mes oreilles. Je pris sa main, enroulais la mienne et la sienne et m'endormis quasi instantanément.

Quand il sonna trois heures plus tard, j'eus un sursaut, mais, cette fois-ci, je réveillais Edward à côté de moi. Il ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils et le front pendant que je me relevais à la hâte.

- Désolé, désolé, désolé, je devrais pas être là ! Je pris mon jogging qui trainait sur le plancher quand Edward m'attrapa le poignet. Je me retournais vers lui.

- Reste ici, souffla-t-il. Il tira sur mon poignet d'un coup sec. Je m'écoulais sur lui et n'eus pas le cœur à me relever. On parlera de tout ça dans quelques heures. Il étala la couverture sur nous deux et se rendormit progressivement. Sans rien y comprendre, la tête posé sur son buste, j'explosais en larmes. Lui, au bord du sommeil, se redressa et me serra contre lui. Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Nn-Non ! Ma voix hachuré et une de mes larmes roulèrent le long de sa peau me trahirent instantanément. La lumière s'alluma dans la chambre et Edward se releva. Par la force des choses, je me retrouvais assise sur les cuisses d'Edward, les chevilles enroulés dans son dos. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en sortis un paquet de mouchoir. Il essuya mes larmes délicatement, pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en haussant les épaules. Il se passe que tu vas me quitter ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup. J'ai encore fais une connerie, et tu vas me quitter, sauf que tu es encore trop fatiguée pour le faire ! Et je sais que tu vas le faire, et… Je vais surement pas m'en remettre, car tu m'as fait gouter le truc le plus divin au monde ! Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il en profita pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux le plus délicatement du monde.

- Bella, regarde-moi. Je relevais délicatement les yeux sur lui. Bella, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te quitter. Son pouce essuya une trainée d'eau salée. Je t'aime, et je ne te quitterais pas. S'il faut, je te le répéterais des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. J'ai été con cet après-midi, rien de plus ! J'ai juste été jaloux pour une putain de connerie. Je pensais qu'on pouvait tout ce dire, et, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des secrets que tu voulais pas partager avec moi… Ben, je sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tu me faisais pas entièrement confiance, et ça m'a fait mal. Je relevais le regard en sa direction. Je posais la main sur son cœur et le senti battre sous mes doigts.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal comme ça… Je m'approchais de sa bouche et eut une hésitation à l'embrasser. Il plaça sa main sur le dos de mon crâne et approcha le mien afin de me forcer. Dieu que ses lèvres m'ont laqués. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles me manqueraient autant. On se colla l'un à l'autre, le plus possible.

- Désolé d'avoir été aussi con et d'avoir eu la réaction d'un gamin de cinq ans. Il traça ma clavicule du bout de ses lèvres.

- Première dispute de couple, je suppose ? Il eut un léger sourire.

- En effet ! Je me recouchais sur le matelas, me remettant totalement sur lui et posais mon menton sur mes deux mains. Il éteignit la lumière au-dessus de moi, et, dans l'obscurité, je le senti m'observer.

Je lui racontais tout ce que j'avais dit à Esmée hier matin, et ajoutais même sa réponse. Il ne parla pas, se contentant de me regarder et d'attendre la fin de mon discours. Quand je me tus enfin, il était presque six heures trente du matin. Edward m'embrassa sur le haut du front avant de s'endormir. J'en fis de même et me réveillais à dix heures trente, Edward me serrant contre lui et jouant avec les deux petits cœurs étalés contre son buste. Je me hissais jusqu'à lui et l'entendis gémir. Je l'embrassais lentement avant de reposer ma tête contre lui.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je tout en caressant ses cheveux. Tu te sens pas mal à l'aise par rapport à tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste… Un peu à l'étroit. Je remarquais avec un temps de retard qu'une imposante bosse était collée contre mon ventre. Je me sentis rougir et redescendis de son corps.

- Désolé. Ça va ?

- Ouais. Ouais, tout va bien ! Je vais aller prendre une douche histoire de faire… retomber la bête ! Il eut un ricanement gêné. Je me collais contre lui et fis courir ma main le long de son ventre.

- Tu sais, si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider… Je veux bien franchir ce cap, si tu veux bien. Je ne te forcerais pas si tu ne veux pas ! Je m'amusais avec l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant légèrement claquer contre la peau, pas suffisamment pour que ce soit douloureux, mais juste amusant. Je le sentis faire glisser son dessous, et me retrouvais tout de suite plus intimidée.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me montra comment positionner mes doigts sur sa verge. Je faisais tout à l'aveugle, le drap recouvrant son corps à partir du nombril. Pour la première fois, je palpais les attributs masculins de mon petit ami. C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais pas autant que je ne le pensais. Il appliqua une légère pression sur mon poignet et m'indiqua le mouvement horizontal à suivre. On commença par de lents mouvements, avant d'approfondir la caresse. La respiration d'Edward devint hachée, m'indiquant qu'il perdait ses moyens. Je ressentis une forme de plaisir, et certains muscles de mon entrejambes se serrèrent instinctivement.

- Oh Bella… Souffla-t-il. J'eus un sourire, goguenarde, tandis qu'il lâcha mon poignet pour me laisser faire. Il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière. Son bassin s'activa dans ma main, accélérant la cadence. Il rouvrit les yeux à un moment, et le vis attraper des mouchoirs sur la table de nuit. Il passa sa main sous des draps, et je sentis son poignet au niveau de son gland. Tout son corps se tendit, et son pénis devint instantanément plus dur avant de se ramollir quelques secondes plus tard. Je compris tardivement qu'il venait de jouir. Il sortit les kleenex souillés de sous le drap et en fis une boule.

Il me fit rouler sur le matelas, me surplombant et je le senti m'embrasser comme un damné. Je ne pus que subir la caresse tout en faufilant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'enroulais mes jambes sur son bassin et sentis son pénis à nouveau dur contre moi. Je quittais ses lèvres pour le regarder.

- Si vite ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est l'effet que tu me fais ! Ses lèvres grignotèrent ma peau et ses mains déboutonnèrent ma chemise. Tu veux ressentir la même chose ? Encore toute troublée par ce que je venais de faire avec lui, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête et le laissais faire.

* * *

Encore une petite fin agréable cette semaine !

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien moi. Je suis désolé pour ce retard, mais mes examens m'ont prit beaucoup de temps, donc, je n'en avais que très peu pour écrire. Désolée désolée désolée !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! L'enfance de Bella n'a pas été très heureuse… Mais sa belle-famille va l'aider à se reconstruire petit à petit. Edward n'a pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce coup, il a simplement été puéril et jaloux… Mais il a vite compris son erreur ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Eh ouais, je suis pleine de secrets ! *Fais son regard plein de mystère*. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV. **

Edward se redressa et se glissa derrière moi. Mon dos reposa sur son buste musclé, tandis que je me tortillais pour retirer mon haut de pyjama ainsi que le pantalon. Je me retrouvais nue en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Et pour une fois, je ne fus pas gênée. Si mes premiers contacts avec la nudité me gênaient, je devenais de plus en plus à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'Edward m'a mise en confiance. Le fait de ne pas voir du dégout dans ses yeux m'aide beaucoup. Il siffla quand le bout de ses doigts frôla mes côtes légèrement saillantes.

- Dés que tu es sur pied, je te traine au macdo et dans tous les restaus de Seattle !

- Avec plaisir ! Je tournais la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Malgré ma maigreur, il ne perdit pas le nord et allais prendre mes deux seins en coupe. J'appréciais la caresse et me laissais aller contre son dos.

- Tu es si belle comme ça. Il me rallongea sur le matelas et se mit au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa, tout en tripotant un de ses seins. Il se sépara de mes lèvres et regarda mon téton s'allonger, s'étirer, se gorger de sang, avant de le prendre en bouche pour le titiller. La sensation de plénitude s'épanouit entre mes cuisses. Sa main alla prendre mon second téton qu'il s'amusa à torde délicatement, tout en continuant ses délicates caresses avec la langue. Le plaisir augmenta d'un cran.

J'eus un couinement de frustration quand il abandonna mon téton. Il alla recueillir l'autre dans sa douce et chaude cavité buccale pendant que sa main continuait son traitement sur mon sein encore humide de salive. La caresse s'en trouva renforcé. Je me laissais aller à quelques gémissements ou couinements, mais tentait de les contenir par pudeur. Je remarquais que son érection devenait plus dure quand je gémissais. Ça doit l'exciter.

Une fois que mes seins reçurent le plus agréable des traitements, sa bouche se faufila entre mes deux seins pour courir le long de ma peau. Sa légère barbe me griffa un peu, et je me surpris à y trouver du plaisir. Il se dirigea vers ma cheville gauche, et, délicatement, du bout des lèvres, il traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Il fit une halte en route, posant ses lèvres à l'arrière de mon genou pour faire des arabesques à l'aide de sa langue sur ma peau tendue. Je découvris une nouvelle zone érogène de mon corps, sous le sourire de mon petit ami heureux. Il en fit de même sur ma seconde jambe. Ses deux mains empoignèrent mes hanches et les relevèrent afin de faire plier les genoux, les remontant sur mon ventre.

- Tu veux que je te pénètre ? Enfin, avec mes doigts ! Précisa-t-il quand il vit le sang quitter mon visage.

- Bah… Comme tu le sens ! Vu qu'il vit que je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout avec cette idée, il ne tenta pas l'expérience. Néanmoins, son pouce se plaqua sur une des parties de mon anatomie les plus sensibles depuis son petit tripotage de sein : mon clitoris. Et là, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de gémir plus que fortement. Il sourit, avant de reposer son pouce sur cette partie. Oh mon dieu !

Une sensation des plus ravageuses grimpa en moi, dans mon corps encore inexpert des plaisirs de la vie et de la jouissance. Son pouce faisait de lents cercles autour de mon clitoris, le taquinant délicatement. Mes mains attrapèrent le drap en dessous de moi, et je tentais de réprimer mes couinements aigus afin de ne pas réveiller le voisin. Toute la masse d'énergie et de plaisir se concentra dans mon clitoris avant que ce dernier n'exploser pour envoyer toutes ses vagues dans mon corps. Je sentis les muscles de mon vagin faire un mouvement compulsif, tout en sentant les muscles du reste de mon corps se crisper et se décrisper. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour penser à rallonger mes jambes et reprendre mes esprits. Edward, entre temps, avant ramené la couverture sur mon corps luisant de sueur. Je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser sauvagement, sentant nos deux corps nus et avide de plaisir pressés l'un contre l'autre.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en caressant mes lèvres gonflées du bout des doigts.

- C'était… Franchement, c'était bon ! Il eut un sourire et caressa mes cheveux qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Ça m'a fait du bien. J'eus un rougissement tout en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, loin de là ! Le sexe a plusieurs buts : Prouver à l'autre à quel point tu l'aimes, apprendre à connaitre une personne plus qu'intimement, et prendre du plaisir… Ses lèvres allèrent taquiner mon cou, tout en remontant le long de ma peau afin de sucer mon lobe d'oreille. Tiens, une nouvelle zone érogène !

- Tes parents sont redescendus chez toi ? Demandai-je, vu que personne n'était dans l'appartement avec nous.

- Ils sont allés voir des amis un peu plus au nord et sont restés dormir là-bas. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, donc, on ferait mieux de se rapatrier chez toi. Je hochais la tête mollement, mes muscles étant toujours à l'état de bouille post-orgasmique. Edward se releva et alla chercher ses vêtements, tout en lançant les miens sur le matelas. En enfilant mes sous-vêtements, qui recouvraient toutes les zones érogènes de mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

Je fis le lit d'Edward pendant qu'il descendait chez le traiteur chinois au bas de l'immeuble nous chercher à manger. On se retrouva chez moi quinze minutes plus tard, se calant dans les draps et les bras d'Edward. Ne savant pas me servir des baguettes, il dut me faire manger mes nouilles chinoises, m'en badigeonnant tout autour de la bouche. J'étalais ce qui s'y trouvait autour de la sienne, rien que par vengeance. On passa plus de dix minutes à se nettoyer mutuellement avant de se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

On passa la journée à se câliner mutuellement, profitant du temps que nous avions perdus hier à se faire la tronche. J'appréciais la chaleur de ses bras et de son corps enroulé autour de moi. On s'adonna à une nouvelle partie de plaisir vers quinze heures, où je pus à nouveau profiter de la sensation de plénitude au creux de mon ventre avant de m'écrouler de plaisir, repue. Il me porta facilement dans la baignoire afin de prendre un bain en amoureux. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, m'endormant même contre lui. Je me réveillais plusieurs heures plus tard dans mon lit, nue, Edward enroulé autour de moi. Ne pouvant pas bouger hors de son étreinte, je passais le reste de ma nuit en tenue d'Eve.

* * *

Le retour à la fac… Autrement dit, moins de temps avec Edward, plus de stress, de boulot, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Je lui serrais un peu plus la main sur le chemin de la fac, à côté de chez nous. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de TD. Dans le couloir désert, il me plaqua contre un mur pour m'embrasser. M'étant bien remise de ma grippe, il n'a désormais plus aucun scrupule à m'embrasser à m'en faire tourner la tête. J'ai repris un peu de poids, malgré la présence d'os un peu saillants sous ma chair.

- Tu vas me manquer, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. C'est la première fois depuis quinze jours qu'on va être séparés aussi longtemps…

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Je frottais nos deux nez ensemble.

- Je m'occupe de notre repas de midi. On ira manger avec le groupe, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je fis non de la tête. La sonnerie habituelle retentit dans le couloir. Il se pencha sur moi une ultime fois pour faire communiquer nos lèvres et brisa rapidement l'étreinte de mes bras. Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour y tenir sa permanence pendant que j'allais à mon cours.

Ce cours me parut bien long, surtout que, dès que je fermais les yeux un quart de secondes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui ! A son corps musclé mais fin à la fois. A sa peau chaude et tendre. A ses grains de beauté que je pourrais embrasser à longueur de temps… A ses doigts et ses lèvres partout sur moi. Et quand je dis partout, c'est PARTOUT ! Ben oui, en quinze jours de vacances qu'on a passé quasiment non-stop tous les deux, on n'a pas joué au scrabble ! Bon, on est quand même sorti du lit. On est sorti avec Ben et Eric, et, désormais… On peut dire que je fais partie du groupe à temps complet !

Vu la tournure que prenne les choses entre nous, je sens que le dernier rempart de mon innocence, ma virginité, va disparaitre dans très peu de temps. On s'est promis du temps, c'est vrai, mais on est ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, et on s'aime, j'en ai la certitude. Mais je ne veux pas faire d'erreur. Je ne veux pas le regretter plus tard. Je ne veux pas le forcer non plus. Donc, autant qu'on attende encore le temps qu'il faut. Tant qu'il est à mes côtés, qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'embrasse et me câline, je ne demande pas plus !

Je fus la première à sortir de la salle à midi et allais littéralement me jeter à son cou. Difficilement à cause des grands sacs en papier venant du fast-food d'en face qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il tenta de me serrer contre lui. Je l'embrassais avant de récupérer un des sacs pour le porter pour lui et lui tenir la main.

On alla s'installer sur l'herbe avec Eric et Ben que je saluais rapidement. Ils remboursèrent Ed pour le repas avant de se mettre à les dévorer le plus vite possible. Je me calais dans les bras d'Edward et prit le temps de manger quand je sentis les muscles de son buste se contracter. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, et j'eus l'impression que son cœur s'accéléra.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je tout en croquant une frite.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes mais… Impact avec un connard dans dix secondes !

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je regardais autour de nous et compris plus que rapidement de quoi il en retournait. Alec, visiblement en pétard, fonçais trop sur nous. Je rajustais ma position, tentant de sortir de l'étreinte d'Edward, mais ce dernier enroula d'office son bras autour de mon ventre pour m'empêcher de bouger. Pour continuer dans son jeu, je me calais un peu plus contre lui quand Alec nous surplomba.

- Alec, quelle heureuse surprise ! S'exclama Edward hypocritement. Bien remis de ta douche au jus de fruits ? J'entendis nos deux amis pouffer de rire.

- Les fruits, ça tonifie la peau Edwin. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Il s'appelle Edward, premièrement, le défendis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être sur le campus, tu n'es pas de la fac.

- Si tu viens faire l'état des lieux, Bella et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Et si tu ne me crois pas… Tel un homme de Cro-Magnon, Edward me renversa pour que je tombe en arrière et m'embrassa. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Sa langue vint même jouer avec la mienne. J'entendis de loin nos amis siffler et je les vis même sortir leurs téléphones pour prendre des photos. Je leur lançais un regard noir quand Edward cessa sa douce agression et me redressa. Rougissante, je passais délicatement mon pouce sur mes lèvres avant de me souvenir de la présence de mon ancien meilleur ami en face de moi.

- Merci de tenter de me faire vomir, mais je voulais donner un message en personne à Bella, vu que tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, coups de téléphones, e-mail et autres.

- Pas étonnant quand on sait que je t'ai bloqué et supprimé un peu partout de ma vie. Surtout depuis ce que tu m'as fait dans un bar. Répliquai-je. Il eut un grognement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout en buvant une gorgée de soda.

- Alors, ce message ? Commença à s'énerver Edward.

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne vas pas tarder à recevoir un coup de fil. Voire même une visite. D'une personne chère à ton cœur. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et une horrible sensation de nausée prit place en moi. Tous les sons parurent étouffés à mes oreilles, et il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que je me remette à tout entendre.

- Bella ? Eh bébé, ça va ? Je ne répondis pas. Je ne fus même pas en mesure de hocher la tête. Je sentis Ed se relever et attraper le col de la chemise d'Alec. Il le plaqua contre un arbre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pourriture ? Ben et Eric se relevèrent d'office. Ben posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- Calme-toi mec.

- Ed, c'est rien, c'est bon. Retrouvant mes esprits, je me redressais difficilement pour le calmer. Il lâcha Alec qui s'écroula presque au sol. Edward passa son bras autour de mes reins. Ne me dis pas que tu as prévenu mes parents de ma relation amoureuse ? Je le laissais le temps de respirer avant d'obtenir une réponse.

- Ils devaient le savoir ! Je me sentis pâlir. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Edward renforça sa prise autour de moi pour ne pas que je tombe.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était à moi de les informer de ça ? Ma voix, que je voulais calme, se mit à trembler. Tu sais très bien que mes parents ne cautionneront pas ma relation ! Tu le savais ! Mais tu n'as pensé qu'à toi !

- Alec, j'ai été très courtois avec toi, donc si tu veux éviter d'avoir un œil au beurre noir d'ici quelques secondes, je te conseille de déguerpir. Ben se rapprocha, prêt à intervenir en cas de débordement. Il n'eut heureusement pas à le faire car Alec se releva et se décida à partir.

- Bella, n'oublie jamais que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai toujours fais pour toi. Jamais contre toi. Edward s'élança vers lui mais Ben fut plus prompt et lui captura le poing.

- Calme-toi vieux, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir.

- Pense à ton avenir. Il pourrait ruiner ta carrière dans la justice si tu as un casier judiciaire, compléta Eric.

- Fais chier ! Il alla frapper du poing le tronc d'arbre en face de lui avant de s'assoir par terre.

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Lui demandai-je avant de m'assoir à côté de lui. Eric me donna la bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait dans son sac et je tentais de nettoyer sommairement sa blessure. Tu peux déplier les doigts ? Comme une statue, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je dus glisser difficilement mes mains dans sa paume pour les déplier. Le principal, c'est que rien n'est cassé. Il aura juste des éraflures qu'il regrettera demain, mais rien de dramatique au point de foncer à l'hôpital.

- Ce connard a tout brisé. Je continuais de faire couler de l'eau tiède sur sa main avant d'utiliser les serviettes du fast-food pour essuyer les plaies peu profondes.

- On en parlera ce soir, d'accord ? Chuchotai-je, me refusant à gâcher ce bon moment avec nos amis et à me déprimer.

Personne ne fut dupe pendant le reste du repas. Edward, qui me tenait dans ses bras tout en tentant de comprimer ses plaies, ne desserra pas la mâchoire du repas. Je tentais tant bien que mal de parler avec Eric de la littérature anglaise contemporaine, mais il vit bien qu'aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la tête à argumenter avec lui. En véritable ami, il ne m'en tenu pas rigueur et alimenta les 75% de la conversation.

On se sépara à 13 heures 50, juste avant le début des cours. Je suivis Edward jusqu'à notre conférence commune de cet après-midi, concernant les échanges internationaux pour les étudiants de droit. Autant dire que je m'en contrefiche. Etant en retard pour le cours, on dut monter tout en haut de l'amphi pour trouver deux places cote à côte, en bordure de rangée. Je retirais la serviette sanglante qu'il gardait sur sa main blessée et tentais d'évaluer les dégâts. Point positif, il ne saigne plus.

La conférence débuta, mais vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait l'ambition de partir en Europe ou en Asie l'an prochain, c'est à peine si j'écoutais ce que disais le prof. Edward sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo. Je le vis écrire quelque chose et glissais la feuille vers moi.

_Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? _

La boule de tension et de stress que je tentais vainement de faire disparaitre depuis l'arrivée d'Alec ne grossit que de plus belle. Je pris une respiration calme, et attrapais son stylo.

_J'en sais rien. Je suis juste morte de trouille car mes parents vont me haïr. Ils vont me couper les vivres à coup sûr. Ils vont m'obliger à revenir à Forks. Ils vont me séparer de toi… _

Une larme involontaire roula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya et arracha le papier sous ma main.

_JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS ! On restera fort tous les deux, et mes parents seront là. Ils te couperont les vivres ? Il y a un job à la bibliothèque si tu veux. Ils vont t'obliger à revenir à Forks ? Tu viendras vivre chez moi. Et en aucun cas, ils ne nous sépareront, c'est bien clair. Je ne laisserais personne le faire. _

Je le regardais et vis une détermination que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux. Je me penchais rapidement sur lui pour l'embrasser, vérifiant que le prof ne me guettait pas. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et fis de lentes arabesques Je récupérais la feuille et écris la phrase que je me savais incapable de prononcer à haute voix. Je l'écrivis le plus lentement possible et fis glisser le papier.

_J'ai envie de toi. _

Je détournais le regard pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Je le sentis se tendre avant de prendre son stylo pour écrire.

_Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi._

Mon cœur s'emballa plus que de raison et refusa de se calmer. Je pris mon stylo et tentais d'écrire la suite.

_On va peut-être être séparés dans peu de temps par mes parents, même si tu affirmes le contraire… Je veux qu'on franchisse le pas. C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour toi, alors, on fera que les préliminaires, comme d'habitude._

_Non, on ira jusqu'au bout. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'est trop tôt, seulement un mois et demi de relation, mais on s'en fiche ! On est jeune, on s'aime, et on se connait mieux que jamais. Ce soir, on ira jusqu'au bout. _

* * *

Promis, la semaine prochaine, je ne serais pas en retard !

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! *Se fait petite*. Je sais que j'ai dis que je publierais à l'heure, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes la semaine dernière, et ce week-end, le site FF a eut pas mal de problèmes, donc, je préfère poster la suite maintenant !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Alec a fait un beau petit coup bas à Bella, et elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Malheureusement pour toi, Alec n'aura aucun scrupule à faire ça. Pour les parents de Bella, les amoureux ont encore un peu de répit avant de se faire déranger, et dans tous les cas, Edward sera aux cotés de Bella pour la soutenir. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Rien n'est irréversible ! Et pour une fois que Carlisle n'est pas méchant, autant en profiter ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Marchant en long, en large et en travers dans mon studio, je tentais de me calmer, mais… Rien à faire ! Proche d'Edward, je ne pouvais qu'être confiante et sereine. Sans lui, je me sentais tout de suite plus tendue, stressée, angoissée… Je sais que je le veux. Vraiment. Mais merde, toutes les nanas angoissent avant leur première fois, c'est de notoriété publique ! Celles qui ne stressent pas… J'en sais rien en fait ! Je décidais de m'assoir sur mon lit et fis mes exercices de respiration pour tenter de me calmer. Mais pourquoi je stresse moi ! C'est vrai, on s'est déjà vu sans nos vêtements, on s'est déjà donné du plaisir de différentes manières… Alors, pourquoi j'ai une boule au creux de l'estomac ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher sur cette question car j'entendis la serrure cliqueter dans l'entrée. Telle une fusée, je me dirigeais dans le couloir et vis Edward, tenant d'une main à plat le carton de la pizza. Je tentais de paraitre la plus calme possible, mais il ressentit une espèce de tension qui émanait de moi. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, hors de question qu'il me propose de rebrousser chemin ! Pas la peine que je me chope un ulcère pour ça. Autant qu'on le fasse une bonne fois pour toute !

Je récupérais la pizza dans les mains d'Edward et la posais sur le plan de travail. J'éventrais le carton et attrapais un couteau. Edward se colla contre moi et enroula ses mains autour de mon ventre. Tendue comme j'étais, je sursautais et faillis me couper le doigt.

- Laisse-moi faire. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et la cala dans mon cou. Sa main récupéra le couteau et termina de découper la pizza. Je tentais de me calmer, profitant de la chaleur émanant du corps d'Edward pour me relaxer. Etonnamment, ça marcha. Il déposa un doux baiser au creux de mon cou pour me signifier qu'il avait fini et démêla nos membres. Il prit le carton aplati d'une main et m'attrapa la main de l'autre. On se posa sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, la pizza dans les mains. Nos jambes pendaient dans le vide.

Je pris une part et glissais ma main en dessous pour éviter que la garniture ne tombe sur mes cuisses ou la couette. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil en mangeant. Lui faisant de même. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir et de me mordiller la lèvre avant de me reconcentrer sur mon repas. Avant de recommencer le même cirque dix secondes plus tard.

Je ne mangeais que trois parts, ayant l'estomac noué. Penser à mes parents, à ce que j'allais faire avec Edward dans peu de temps… Ben ça n'ouvre pas l'appétit ! Mon chéri se fit un plaisir de tout manger. Une fois le carton vide, une boule me serra la gorge. Ca y est. C'est maintenant. Quand on était chez ses parents, quand je croyais qu'il voulait qu'on le fasse, j'ai pas eu le temps de stresser ! Mais là…

- Attends, souffla Edward.

- Quoi ? Ma voix me parut une octave trop haute. Il prit son pouce et le glissa entre ses lèvres pour le sucer.

- Tu as un peu de sauce tomate, juste là ! Son pouce passa sur le coin droit de ma bouche. Son geste m'électrisa plus que de raison. Edward en profita pour me voler un baiser rapide. Je ne m'aperçus presque de rien. Je me dirigeais vers ses lèvres pour lui en voler un peu plus long. Je séparais nos lèvres à peine une demi-seconde avant qu'Ed ne les fasse communiquer à nouveau. Son corps exerça une pression sur le mien afin que je me penche. Je compris avec un temps de retard qu'il voulait que je m'allonge.

Tout en douceur, Edward ayant compris que je n'étais pas dans mon état le plus normal, il glissa sa main sur mes reins. Tout en continuant de faire communiquer nos lèvres, il nous fit lentement regagner la surface horizontale du matelas. Une fois allongée sur le lit, la bouche d'Edward glissa sur la peau sensible de mon cou. J'eus un gémissement involontaire.

- Retire ton haut, souffla-t-il pendant que ses mains se glissaient en dessous afin de caresser la peau autour de mon nombril. Plus en confiance (enfin, à peine), je pris les coutures de mon pull fin. Je me redressais légèrement pour me dénuder devant lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il tombe nez à nez avec mes jumeaux, ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Comme le besoin des hommes est si primitif !

- Roule sur le ventre. Je me mis à stresser immédiatement. Il veut qu'on fasse la position de la levrette pour ma première fois ? Il veut pas voir ma tête ? Je suis pas assez excitante, c'est ça ? Ou alors… On parlait pas de la même première fois. Il attrapa mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Bella, je vais te masser, d'accord ? Pas de panique. Je roulais et calais ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Ses doigts attrapèrent l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et la fis habillement sauter. Je sursautais. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward disjoncta.

- C'est bon, on arrête ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas prête ! Tu es as deux doigts de tomber dans les vaps ! Je me tournais sur le dos. Edward était assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête dans les mains. Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, dont les vertèbres se dessinaient contre sa chemise.

- Excuse-moi. Je me redressais et enroulais mon bras autour de son cou. Je t'aime, j'en ai très très envie, mais… Je suis stressée ! C'est important pour une fille, encore plus pour moi ! J'ai peur ! Il tourna la tête et embrassa ma joue.

- Je crois que ce serait mieux, si on ne faisait pas ça ce soir. Tu n'es pas encore prête, alors, autant qu'on prenne notre temps ! La boule qui nouait mon estomac et ma gorge se dénoua instantanément. J'expirais l'air que je gardais dans mes poumons avant de me tourner vers Edward. J'embrassais longuement ses lèvres pour le remercier.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- Allez, tourne toi, je vais quand même te masser ! Je retirais mon soutien-gorge pour qu'il ne nous dérange pas et posais mon ventre contre la couverture. Je laissais ses mains et ses doigts détendre chaque nœud de tension crée par mes parents et notre première fois avortée. Je me laissais totalement aller.

Je me sentis me ramollir comme du vieux chewing-gum. Je le senti se relever du matelas mais ne réagis pas. J'entendis un grondement provenant de la salle de bain et je compris tardivement que c'était la robinetterie. Je tentais de retirer mon jean et ma culotte difficilement. Edward m'aida en tirant sur mon pantalon avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui embrassais l'angle de la mâchoire et appréciais le voir frissonner. Il me déposa délicatement dans la baignoire.

Il se déshabilla et, comme toujours, il se glissa derrière moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Son nez se glissa le long de ma joue tout en me serrant contre lui. Il glissa un peu, pour que nous soyons un peu plus allongés. Je fermais les yeux jusqu'à ce que je sente la main d'Edward bouger. Elle glissa délicatement entre mes seins, me frôlant à peine. Je sentais juste de légères vaguelettes heurter mon corps sensible. Ses doigts trainèrent sur mon nombril avant de se faufiler dans ma toison. Je m'étais toujours dis que j'épilerais cette zone de mon corps un jour. Sauf que je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. Mais bon, Edward dit que ça ne le dérange pas… Mais je trouve que c'est peu esthétique.

Sa main se cala entre mes jambes et se pressa contre mon intimité. Je m'appuyais sur ses bras afin de soulever mon corps pour que sa main se presse entièrement contre cette zone. Je sentis son index venir taquiner mon entrée. Il la travaille suffisamment longtemps avant de faire glisser son index à l'intérieur. Je me tendis de suite, et le frottement entraina une vague de plaisir.

- De quoi tu as peur bébé ? Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Il retira son doigt de mon antre, me frustrant. Je compris avec un temps de retard que si je voulais avoir du plaisir, je devais parler.

- Pas de l'acte en lui-même. J'en ai envie, mais… Je sais que je vais avoir mal, je sais que je vais morfler. Mais j'ai peur. De ne pas te donner de plaisir, de ne pas t'exciter…

- Oh Bella ! Sa main humide caressa ma joue. S'il y avait un remède pour ne pas que tu souffres au moment où je vais entrer en toi, sache que je te le donnerais sans hésiter. Pour le reste, sache tu m'as déjà donné du plaisir un bon nombre de fois, et… Est-ce-que je dois te rappeler le nombre de fois où je me réveille avec la toile de tente montée le matin ? Je te le dirais et répéterais des centaines de fois et dans toutes les langues du monde : tu es foutrement excitante Bella. A ton stade, ça devrait même être interdit ! Je regardais la mousse dans l'eau et eut un rougissement.

Son index se glissa facilement en moi une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il ne sortit plus. J'eus un gémissement et mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Edward rajouta son majeur comme compagnon à l'index. J'eus un frémissement, un nouveau gémissement, mais cette fois-ci, de douleur. Edward ancra les deux doigts dans mon antre et ne bougea pas. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, mais à chaque fois, j'ai toujours un peu mal. Quand ce sera… Son petit homonyme, je sens que je vais hurler ! Et pas de plaisir !

- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il quand je fus acclimatée. Je hochais la tête et le laissais me faire du bien. Son pouce se plaqua contre mon bourgeon plus au nord, ce qui m'aida à me détendre.

Les vagues de plaisir que je subissais depuis bientôt quinze jours commencèrent à monter. Mes mains se placèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire pour le serrer entre mes phalanges. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle forme un O parfait. J'écartais encore plus les cuisses, et je sentis mes muscles se tendres.

- Laisse-toi aller bébé, il ne t'arrivera rien. Néanmoins, je me sentis son pouce accentuer sa pression sur mon clitoris. Allez poupée… Aie confiance ! La dernière barrière imaginaire de mon esprit céda et je sentis mes parois se contracter vivement autour des intrus. Je me couchais sur son torse, et il dut enrouler son autre bras autour de mon ventre afin que je ne glisse pas et ne me noie pas. Il attendit que mes convulsions internes se calment avant de retirer ses doigts.

Je me tournais vers lui et écrasais mes lèvres gonflées sur les siennes. Surpris, il me rendit mon baiser tout en faufilant sa main humide dans mes cheveux.

- Faisons-le ! Réclamai-je quand nous nous séparâmes. J'en ai envie, et maintenant, je sais que je peux le faire. Alors avant que je ne change d'avis, emmène-moi sur mon lit et fais-moi l'amour. Je pensais chacun des mots que je venais de prononcer. Edward a tout fait pour que je sois à l'aise et pas angoissée, et maintenant, je sais que je peux le faire. Il sera là à chaque instant, et tout se passera très très bien.

Edward réagit au quart de tour, ne voulant pas risquer un nouveau changement d'humeur. Il sortit le premier de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulais illico. Il me porta dans ses bras jusqu'au matelas où il me déposa dessus délicatement. Je le vis foncer à la salle de bain pour en revenir quasiment moins de trente secondes plus tard, tenant son jean à la main. Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sortit un sachet argenté. Un préservatif.

- J'ai complétement oublié d'en acheter ! M'exclamai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas. La tradition veut que ce soit le garçon qui se charge de ça. Habilement, ses doigts déchirèrent l'emballage en latex pendant que je dénouais la serviette pour la dérouler autour de moi. Je regardais les doigts d'Edward glisser habilement sur son sexe, déroulant le morceau de latex contre sa chair gorgée de sang. Il glissa ses avant-bras des deux côtés de mon crane.

- Ecoute, si tu veux changer d'avis, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Alors, ce sera jamais. Je remontais les cuisses sur mon ventre et attrapais ses mains serrés comme des poings. Il entortilla nos deux mains. Je le vis fermer les yeux. J'en fis de même. Je sentais le morceau de latex recouvrant son pénis frôler mes lèvres intimes. J'attendis qu'il soit prêt.

Je sentis quelque chose entrer en moi et se frayer lentement un chemin dans mon vagin. La douleur était si intense qu'elle remonta jusqu'à ma gorge afin de me bloquer la parole. Il s'arrêta, et me laissa le temps de m'acclimater. Il ressortit et entra à nouveau en moi. Il fit ça à plusieurs reprises, si bien qu'au bout de cinq allers retours, je ne sentis plus rien.

- Je peux y aller ? Demanda-t-il. J'ouvris les yeux et sondais son regard. Je fis oui de la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il prit une grande respiration et donna un coup de bassin un peu plus vigoureux. Quelque chose se déchira en moi, et un million de petits fourmillements de douleur se répandirent en moi. Quelque chose coula entre nous, et, sachant pertinemment ce que c'était, je préférais ne pas regarder ou toucher.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête et lui fis signe d'attendre. Il resta immobile au-dessus de moi. Je hochais à nouveau la tête pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait continuer. Il n'arriva pas à buter au fond de mon ventre, et dus ressortir pour tenter d'y parvenir. Je m'agrippais à lui, souffrant du moindre mouvement en moi.

Je l'entendais respirer de plus en plus fortement tout en continuant ses délicieux mouvements en moi. Je vis tous ces traits tendus par le plaisir. Sa respiration était de plus en plus profonde. Et je mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il se retenait de jouir, comme souvent.

- Laisse-toi aller Edward, soufflai-je. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'aurais pas d'orgasme et c'est normal ! Mais viens ! Il ferma les yeux et je sentis sa main droite lâcher la mienne. Elle se dirigea vers notre point de jonction et je le senti taquiner mon clitoris. Un gémissement plus aigu sortit de ma gorge.

- Bellaa, souffla la voix rauque d'Edward. Il s'immobilisa au-dessus de moi, et je vis chacun de ses muscles trembler. Ses bras le lâchèrent, mais il fit son possible pour s'écrouler sur moi le plus délicatement du monde avant de rouler à côté de moi. Il retira le préservatif de suite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me mordillais la lèvre tout en remarquant qu'Edward avait du mal à marcher tant il était encore étourdi de plaisir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gant humide sur sa main.

Délicatement, je sentis l'eau chaude frôler mes cuisses. Je compris avec un temps de retard qu'il nettoyait le sang qui avait légèrement coulé sur moi. J'attendis qu'il ait fini avant de me lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Je vis une tache de sang sur la serviette de bain qui était encore étendue sous moi. Je la récupérais rapidement. Heureusement, la couette n'avait rien.

Je partis à la salle de bain pour me faire une toilette plus «intime». Il n'y avait que peu de sang. Je m'habillais avec ma nuisette tout en jetant la serviette tachée dans la corbeille à linge. Je rejoignis la grande pièce où Edward était déjà couché sous les draps, m'attendant. Je me calais contre son torse musclé et enroulais mes bras autour de lui.

- J'étais mauvais ? Chuchota-t-il en entortillant une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Tu étais parfait. Je l'obligeais à baisser la tête pour qu'il m'embrasse. Je sombrais dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, Edward était toujours là, couché en dessous de moi, jouant avec mes cheveux. Une sensation étrange emplissait mon entrejambe, conséquences de nos activités de la veille. Mon petit-ami se pencha sur moi et déposa délicatement un baiser sur mon front, mon nez et mes lèvres.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Délicieusement endolorie ! Je m'étirais et fis craquer certains muscles avant de me recoucher sur lui. Hier soir, c'était tout simplement parfait. Tu ne pouvais pas faire et être mieux. Je hissais ma main et caressais les cheveux parsemant sa nuque. Il eut un gémissement. Tu sais… J'ai bien envie de recommencer ! Je fis courir ma main sur son buste. Il m'allongea sur le matelas et m'embrassa longuement. Je faufilais ma main dans son boxer quand il se sépara rapidement de mes lèvres.

- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Euh… Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. J'ai plus de préservatif. Et tu n'en n'as pas, et les seuls que j'ai sont dans mon appart.

- Alors fonce ! Je fis délicatement glisser la bretelle de ma nuisette pour le motiver. Il bondit hors du lit en quelques secondes et se glissa dans son sweet et son pantalon. J'eus un éclat de rire et me rallongeais quand…

- Excusez-moi, mais, on se connait ? Demanda Edward après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Bébé, il se passe quoi ? Je me redressais pour attraper la couverture.

- Visiblement, je suis votre belle-mère, et Charlie, derrière moi, est votre beau-père. Alors maintenant, si vous aviez la gentillesse de me laisser entrer afin que je puisse voir ma fille, ce serait parfait.

Mon sang quitta mon visage d'un seul coup.

* * *

Je ne pense pas que vous aurez la suite dimanche (raison d'examen.). Si vous ne voyez rien en ligne, je tenterais de poster mercredi prochain ou le week-end prochain (désolé). Pour celles qui suivent Infirmier Particulier, la suite a bien été postée hier en fin d'après-midi, mais à cause d'un bug du site, personne n'a eut les alertes.

A très vite !

Bisous ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Désolé, désolé, je suis encore en retard, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus d'exam, plus de cours, donc, un chapitre par semaine, promis !

Sans pseudo : Ouais, ils arrivent pile au mauvais moment ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont mis du temps avant de sauter le cap, mais chacun avait ses raisons pour prendre son temps. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Merci pour ton merde, mes examens se sont bien passés. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! L'arrivée des parents de Bella dans le studio va changer l'air en électricité entre Bella et sa mère, car la tension est palpable entre les deux femmes. Les parents de Bella savaient déjà qu'Ed et Bella étaient ensemble, mais pas qu'ils étaient proches à ce point, ce qui va les chambouler. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tremblante, je remontais la bretelle de ma nuisette tout en arrachant ma couverture afin que je m'enroule dedans. J'entendis les pas de ma génitrice dans mon petit couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la pièce. Elle a toujours la même tête qu'il y a deux mois : l'air pincé, froid et sobre. A croire qu'elle n'a jamais souris de sa vie. Enfin, depuis ma naissance, je n'ai pas tellement de souvenir d'elle souriante. Mon père se glissa derrière elle. La même moustache, dont aucun poil ne dépasse. Le même air méfiant et à la fois sévère sur le visage.

- Maman, papa, prononçai-je sobrement.

- Allez, va t'habiller, m'ordonna ma mère, sans une once de gentillesse dans la voix. Elle ne voit pas sa fille pendant plus de deux mois, et elle trouve tout de même le moyen de m'engueuler. Rapidement, et sans me prendre les pieds dans la couverture, je me levais et me faufilais entre eux avant de me faufiler à la salle de bain. J'en fermais la porte et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Edward au téléphone.

- Oui. Oui, dépêchez-vous. Souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher. J'allumais la lumière et trouvais ma serviette tachée de sang que je pris soin de fourrer au fond de la panière, juste au cas où. Je pris mon peignoir suspendu au crochet avant de me tourner vers lui.

- Tu devrais partir. On va surement se hurler dessus, et je veux pas que tu assistes à ça, chuchotai-je.

- Quoique tu en dises, je reste. Et mes parents arrivent dans quinze minutes pour temporiser le tout. Je serais là, et je te soutiendrais dans tes choix, quoiqu'il arrive, ok ? Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me prendre la main. Il me lança un ultime regard. Je hochais la tête. Il éteignit la lumière et fis coulisser la porte. On marcha ensemble afin de rejoindre la grande pièce.

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes, avant que je ne propose du café à mes parents. Ils refusèrent et assirent sur les deux chaises en face de nous. Je glissais deux tasses de café dans le micro-ondes pour moi et Edward.

- Si tu veux bien dire à ton petit ami de nous laisser, car nous voulons avoir une discussion en « famille ».

- Mon petit-ami à des oreilles et n'a aucun problème d'audition. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il fait partie de la famille, au même titre que nous tous. J'allais chercher l'ultime chaise, en face du bureau, et la mit en face d'eux. J'allais récupérer nos deux tasses que je sucrais rapidement avant de les déposer sur la table. Edward m'obligea à m'assoir sur ses genoux, provoquant délibérément mes parents sur leur terrain. Les yeux de ma mère s'exorbitèrent légèrement. Mon père eut un toussotement léger.

- On s'attendait à… mieux. Commença ma mère.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je sentis une rage involontaire monter en moi. Edward est la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver sur terre ! Il est doux, gentil, il m'aime, et je te jure que bien des belles-mères rêveraient d'avoir un gendre comme lui ! Edward serra ma main un peu plus fortement et il déposa un léger baiser sur mon épaule.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, se rattrapa Renée. Je parlais de la façon dont tu nous annonce la… nouvelle. On s'attendait à ce que tu le fasses il y a longtemps, et de manière plus officielle, pas par ton meilleur ami.

- Ex meilleur ami, mais ça, tu le saurais si tu m'avais appelé ! Sur l'offensive, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frapper la table. Je voulais attendre que ce soit plus sérieux avec Edward avant de vous le présenter. Si je l'avais fait plus tôt, et si notre histoire n'avait pas tenu, tu m'aurais fait une belle salve de reproches dont tu es la spécialiste.

- Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille ! Répliqua mon père.

- Oh, au lieu de défendre ta femme jusque parce que c'est ton épouse et que tu veux pas qu'elle te foute à la porte, réfléchis un peu avant de choisir ton camp ! Tu es déjà de parti prit, ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi ! Edward posa sa main sur le creux de mes reins. Je sentis son pouce venir faire de légers cercles par-dessus mon peignoir.

- Fais attention à ce qui sort de ta bouche jeune fille ! Je ne tolérerais pas un seul mot plus haut que l'autre à mon égard ou à celui de ta mère.

- Bien sûr, fais le grand protecteur tant qu'on y est.

- ISABELLA MARY SWAN, JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON !

- ET MOI JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER SUR CE TON A VOTRE FILLE ! La colère d'Edward me fit sursauter sur notre unique chaise.

- Mon garçon, je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Je vis mon père devenir rouge. La veine de son front se mit à battre follement, signe de colère imminente.

- De ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Il ricana avant de se tourner vers ma mère. Vous vous plaignez de ne pas me connaitre, alors que nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt deux mois ! En deux mois, vous n'avez pas appelés votre fille une seule fois ! Vous n'êtes pas montés la voir une seule journée, et vous ne lui avez même pas envoyé un malheureux ticket de train pour les vacances ! Vous étiez où, quand Bella avait besoin de vous ? Quand elle avait une grippe carabinée avec quarante de fièvre ? Quand elle s'est bloqué le dos ? Quand elle avait besoin d'un conseil de la part de sa mère ? Quand elle avait besoin d'encouragement ? Vous étiez où ? Comme par miracle, pour éviter à ma mère de devoir se justifier de son absence auprès de moi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Je me levais d'un bond pour aller ouvrir à Esmée et Carlisle. Ma belle-mère me prit de suite dans ses bras pour me faire une légère accolade, pour me soutenir, affectivement et psychologiquement. Carlisle se faufila entre nous, et je l'entendis se présenter à mes parents.

- C'est une discussion familiale, rétorqua ma mère en refusant de serrer la main qu'on lui tendait. Je relâchais le corps de ma belle-mère pour me retourner.

- Soit ils sont là, soit ça s'arrête là, c'est à toi de choisir ! Et crois-moi, la présence d'Esmée avec nous ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Elle enroula délicatement son bras autour de ma taille pour se rapprocher du groupe que nous formions autour de la table de la cuisine. Esmée ne tenta même pas de tendre la main par politesse en direction de mes parents. Je me rassis sur les genoux d'Edward, en face de mes parents. Carlisle et Esmée durent rester debout, n'ayant plus assez de chaises pour eux. Je voulus faire remarquer à mon père qu'il était mal poli de ne pas donner sa chaise à une femme, mais ma mère dégaina plus tôt.

- Tu te comportes comme une petite gosse mal élevée, hors ce n'est pas l'éducation que nous t'avons fourni !

- Tu ne m'as pas éduqué ! Répliquai-je sous le coup de la colère. Tu me faisais peur pour que je reste toujours sous ta coupe ! Ne vas pas là, tu vas te faire agresser ! Ne fais pas ci, c'est inutile ! Pendant dix-huit longues années, j'ai vécu en étant soumise à toi, en ne suivant que les chemins que tu estimais que je devais de prendre, et maintenant, il faut que ça s'arrête. J'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai un petit-ami, et même si tu ne le cautionnes pas, il restera à mes côtés. Je fais du droit alors que tu voulais que je fasse médecine, et ne t'en fais pas, je resterais dans cette université. J'ai enfin coupé le cordon d'avec toi, et crois-moi, ça fait un bien fou ! Alors oui, il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin le fait que je vis ma vie, et pas de la manière dont tu l'entends. Alors maintenant, soit tu te comportes comme une grande personne, tu acceptes de m'écouter en tant qu'adulte responsable, et on pourra vivre ensemble de manière plus décente, soit tu continues à t'entêter à suivre le chemin que TU m'as destiné ! Il y eut un silence pesant pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que ma mère ne se penche pour prendre son sac à main.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain midi pour prendre toutes tes affaires et quitter le studio. Tu ne recevras plus un seul dollar de notre part pour tes études ou pour te trouver un nouveau studio tant que tu ne t'excuseras pas des propos insultants et dégradant que tu as eu à notre égard. Les affaires de ta chambre de Forks te seront expédiées ici. Nous reviendrons demain pour savoir si tu t'excuses, ou si tu pars définitivement du studio et de notre vie. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et quittèrent le studio, me laissant raide comme une statue sur les genoux d'Edward.

* * *

Je restais immobile sur les genoux de mon petit-ami pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, entendant à peine les discussions de ma belle-famille, quand je réagis sur mon sac de cours. MINCE ! En jetant un œil sur ma pendule, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà neuf heures, et je devais me trouver dans l'amphithéâtre depuis déjà trente minutes. Je bondis des cuisses d'Edward et fonçais vers mon sac, juste avant qu'il ne me retienne.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il.

- En cours. Je suis en retard.

- Il est hors de questions que tu ailles à l'université aujourd'hui, c'est clair ?

- Ah oui, et je justifie mon absence aux TD comment ? Désolé, ma mère m'a fait une putain de crise de moralité ! Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas exprimer par des mots se transmit par les larmes qui roulèrent d'office sur mes joues. Edward se leva et me prit contre lui. Il me berça en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille, tout en laissant ma peine rouler sur sa peau. Il me caressa par-dessus mon peignoir.

- Je suis là bébé, je suis là. Calme-toi. Il me regarda tendrement et me caressa la joue, essayant mes longues trainées humides sur mes joues.

- Tenez, pour vous deux. Un certificat médical chacun pour vous permettre de vous faire sauter les cours pendant deux jours. Mais c'est exceptionnel. Je me tournais et le vis signer rapidement les deux bouts de papier qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à nous. Esmée vit mon visage plein de larmes et ne pus s'empêcher de me serrer contre elle pour me réconforter, elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Soufflai-je. M'excuser pour avoir dit la vérité à son égard et quitter Edward ou partir pour l'inconnu ? Une nouvelle vague de larmes remonta et coula le long de mes joues. Je sentis Esmée essuyer chacune d'entre elles délicatement.

- Tu viens vivre avec moi. Je quittais l'étreinte d'Esmée pour regarder mon copain droit dans les yeux. Il est hors de question que je te quitte parce que la mégère qui te sert de mère à un putain de problème avec toi ! Alors oui, il est hors de question que tu te soumettes à elle une nouvelle fois, et que tu choisisses la solution de facilité. On va la forcer à revenir vers toi, et à te faire des excuses pour l'enfance déplorable que tu as eue.

- Tu l'as entendue comme moi ! Si je ne fais pas d'excuses, je n'ai plus rien ! Plus de toit sur la tête, plus d'argent, plus de nourriture… Plus de famille, et plus de parents. Mets-toi à ma place.

- Bella, si tu acceptes le marché honteux qu'elle te propose, tu seras soumise à elle le reste de ta vie. Elle est tellement autoritaire qu'elle serait capable de choisir ton futur mari ! Alors oui, il serait temps de lui donner une bonne leçon, en lui prouvant que tu es une femme mature capable de faire ses propres choix. Elle se rendra compte de son erreur, et ça, sans tarder. Fais-moi confiance. Edward s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant fondre toutes mes craintes et mes appréhensions.

- Vous êtes d'accord ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez vous, et je peux aller à

- La question ne se pose même pas ! Tu fais partie de la famille, et ça m'étonnerait que tu la quittes de sitôt ! Le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Carlisle me rassura. Il se leva et se rapprocha de notre petit groupe. Esmée lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, que je n'entendis pas.

- Il va nous falloir des cartons, commenta Edward.

* * *

A midi et demi, toutes mes affaires étaient emballées dans divers cartons ou sac poubelles. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis réserver une table à la pizzeria voisine pendant qu'avec Edward, nous contemplions ce lieu sans vie, mais qui a pourtant abrités tant de choses : Notre premier baiser, nos découvertes, ma première fois…

- Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. Je hochais la tête.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'est que temporaire. Le temps que ma mère se rende compte de sa stupidité, rien de plus. Il embrassa ma tempe pour me rassurer. La sonnerie de son portable nous interrompit. Ses parents nous attendaient au restau. Je fis signe à Edward de partir le premier. J'avais encore quelque chose à faire. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un texto à ma mère.

_Le studio est vide. _

_J'ai pris toutes mes affaires, et tu trouveras dans la boite aux lettres mon trousseau de clef._

_Tant que tu te comporteras comme une personne immature et égoïste, ne tente pas de me parler ou de m'approcher. Je me passerais très bien de toi. C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours. _

_Si tu veux m'expédier mes affaires, fais-le à ma nouvelle adresse. Même immeuble que maintenant, sauf que je suis dans l'appartement 708._

* * *

- Ca ne te fait pas peur ? Demandai-je à Edward en récupérant la tasse de café qu'il déposa devant moi. Ses parents étaient dans un hôtel pour la nuit, le canapé n'étant pas convertible, et n'ayant plus la clef de mon studio. Edward a rendu la sienne en même temps, donc… J'en bus une légère gorgée pour me réchauffer.

- Quoi qui devrait me faire peur ? Il me cala dans ses bras avant de boire une gorgée à son tour.

- De vivre avec moi aussi rapidement sans que ce soit prémédité. Si c'est trop pour toi, je vais dans un hôtel… Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

- Hors de question. Et non, ça ne me fait pas peur, car on passe la majorité de notre temps ensemble. Vivre avec toi de manière officielle ne change pas grand-chose à notre situation précédente. On passait 99 % de notre temps ensemble ! Le 1% restant, c'est la fac !

- Et comment ça va se passer ? Le loyer, les charges, les courses, la fac… Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Calme-toi. Le loyer, on n'en paye pas. Mes parents sont propriétaires, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent te soutirer de l'argent alors que tes parents viennent de te couper les vivres sous leurs yeux. Les charges sont de 100 dollars par mois pour l'eau, le chauffage et l'électricité, comme dans tout l'immeuble, et c'est moi qui les paye. Pour les courses, vu que tu es une petite chose têtue qui se veut indépendante, on peut faire du 50/50. Et pour la fac, j'ai parlé au responsable de la bibliothèque, et il cherche quelqu'un pour tenir l'accueil et remettre les livres en rayon. On ne gagne pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour payer la fac.

Touchée par autant d'attention de sa part, je posais mon mug sur la table basse et encadrais son visage à l'aide de mes mains. Je lui donnais un long et profond baiser où j'espérais lui transmettre tout mon amour. Je l'entendis poser lui aussi sa tasse et mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps.

- Encore une chose… Enfin, plutôt deux ! Si jamais tu es à court d'argent, tu me le dis, et je prends tout en charge. Et la seconde, je me charge d'acheter les préservatifs qu'on utilisera. Une objection ?

Je préférais incliner la tête pour embrasser sa pomme d'Adam tressautant, avant d'aller vers son lobe d'oreille, zone érogène assez sensible chez lui.

- Eh eh, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Je ne répliquais pas et m'acharnais à taquiner de mes lèvres et du bout de la langue de petit morceau de chair. Il arriva à me faire lâcher prise pour me regarder. Je réitère ma question : Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

- J'ai besoin de toi. Je me dirigeais vers le premier bouton de sa chemise pour le faire sauter.

- Bébé, vu la situation et ton état, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

- J'en ai envie et besoin, d'accord ? Et toi aussi, tu en as envie… Je pointais du menton la belle déformation de son pantalon. Il se décida à me renverser sur le canapé, pour me surplomber rapidement.

Je continuais à défaire les boutons de son haut pendant qu'il suçait délicatement la peau de mon cou. Je me redressais pour qu'il retire mon haut et je sentis ses doigts détacher habillement l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Il alla directement téter mon sein droit, tout en balançant mon sous-vêtement par terre. Il se tordit quand je tentais de faire glisser sa chemise sur ses bras musclés, tout en continuant de torturer mon sein, m'envoyant des vagues de plaisir qui rendaient mon shorty humide.

On se tordit comme on put pour retirer nos pantalons et nos sous-vêtements respectifs. Sans problème, Edward faufila un et puis deux doigts dans mon antre serré, sans que je ne ressente la moindre douleur, contrairement à la fois précédente. Il fit de lents allers retours en plaquant son pouce contre mon clitoris, pendant que j'attrapais son érection tendue pour la cajoler. On s'excita mutuellement pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de retenir mon orgasme. Je vis que lui faisait de même. Il arrêta ses lents mouvements, m'arrachant un couinement de frustration. J'en profitais pour lâcher la sienne. Il attrapa son jean au sol et en sortit un préservatif.

- Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-il en déchirant l'emballage.

- Tu comptes me demander ça à chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de faire l'amour ? Il fit glisser le préservatif le long de sa hampe avant de se positionner à mon entrée. Je me hissais pour l'embrasser tout en le sentant me pénétrer lentement. Une brulure envahit mon intimité, mais elle était faible comparée à celle de la veille.

Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant de buter au fond de mon ventre, nous laissant échapper un sourire et un léger gémissement. Il commença ses vas et viens en moi, de manière très lente et délicate, ne me brusquant pas, me demandant sans cesse comme j'allais. La douleur était présente, mais de manière infime, comparé à la douce sensation de plénitude et de plaisir qui se formait au creux de mon ventre et qui montait, montait… J'enroulais mes jambes autour du bassin d'Edward, lui permettant des poussées plus approfondies et plus exquises à chaque fois. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau recouverte de sueur.

- Bon sang, je vais venir ! Souffla Edward. C'est trop bon ! Je sentis mon antre devenir plus serrée autour de lui. Il le sentit aussi, et comprit que je n'allais tarder à jouir. Je le voyais serrer les dents et lutter contre son propre plaisir, tandis que ses gémissements au creux de mon oreille, le frottement de nos deux corps échauffées et ses agréables poussées en moi me firent basculer dans un orgasme qui fit convulser mon corps entre le sien et le tissu du canapé. J'eus à peine la force de murmurer le prénom d'Edward et de garder les yeux ouverts. Je sentis son pénis devenir plus dur, si cela était possible, avant qu'il ne se retire. Il s'écroula sur moi et on resta pendant de longues secondes collés, ou plutôt agglutinés l'un à l'autre.

J'eus la certitude à ce moment-là qu'Edward ne m'abandonnerait pas, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Et je serais là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux et explosais en larmes sur le canapé, un imbroglio de tout ce qui venait de se passer dans cette journée, qui va changer beaucoup de choses pour mon futur.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute !

Bisous ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Eh oui, je suis à l'heure, et ce n'est pas une hallucination !

Aussidagility : Super pour l'an prochain, tu seras pas obligée de reprendre tout ce que tu as déjà fait ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, malgré le début. J'ai dut faire remonter des choses pas très agréables, et j'en suis désolé =(. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Non, les parents de Bella ne sont pas les plus gentils qui soient. Charlie n'a pas de parti à la base, mais il se sent comme obligé de suivre la direction imposée par Renée, sans même écouter les arguments de sa fille. Si sa belle-famille et Edward n'étaient pas là, Bella n'aurait jamais eu le cran de tous lui dire, et, si jamais la durite avait explosé, elle se serait tout de même excusé par la suite. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je rentrais en trainant les pieds jusque chez moi, la tête encore embrouillée à cause de mon cours de droit que je viens de quitter. Je me mis en pilote automatique, laissant mes pas me ramener jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je glissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour me changer les idées de mon cours de droit pénal. Il me fallut à peine dix minutes pour me retrouver dans le hall. Remarquant en passant devant la loge de ma gardienne que l'on était déjà à la fin du mois, je m'arrêtais et allais frapper à sa porte pour payer l'eau et l'électricité de mon appartement. J'allais sortir mon carnet de chèque de mon sac quand elle me stoppa.

- Vous ne me devez rien, quelqu'un a déjà payé pour vous, il y a deux jours.

- Comment ça ? Mes parents ne sont pas venus à Seattle depuis trois semaines ! Elle se pencha au-dessus de sa pile de paperasse et prêta attention au nom inscrit sur le chèque.

- C'est une certaine Isabella Swan qui a payé. Vous la connaissez ? Je baissais mes épaules de dépit.

- Oui oui, je la connais. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Je quittais la loge et m'appuyais contre un des murs pour rédiger un nouveau chèque au nom de Bella avant de monter la rejoindre au septième étage, dans notre chez nous. Visiblement, elle ne m'a pas entendu rentrer car elle chantonne dans la cuisine, son iPod sur les oreilles, tout en cuisinant. Elle eut un sursaut quand j'appuyais sur pause avant de l'enlacer en me glissant derrière elle.

- Salut mon amour. Je posais ma bouche contre la peau de son cou tout en retirant ces écouteurs que je posais sur le plan de travail.

- Bonsoir bébé. Au lieu de me faire un suçon, goute moi ça ! Elle cueillit du bout de la cuillère en bois quelques pates baignant dans la sauce béchamel avec du jambon. Je soufflais dessus avant d'y avaler et de lui donner mon avis.

- Une pointe de sel et ce sera délicieux, comme toujours. Je restais derrière elle, l'enlaçant en la regardant cuisiner, quand je me décidais à l'interroger. Dis-moi… Tu aurais pas versé cent dollars à ma gardienne il y a… Deux jours ? Elle se tendit contre moi et je la vis pâlir tout en attrapant le plat à gratin sur l'étagère au-dessus d'elle.

- Pourquoi poses-tu une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse ? Elle versa sa préparation dans le plat tandis que je glissais mes deux mains sur la peau de son ventre.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Soufflai-je. C'est pas parce que tu vis chez moi que tu dois tout faire ! Tu fais déjà le ménage, la cuisine, la lessive et je suis sure que si je ne t'arrêtais pas, tu ferais la vaisselle et le repassage ! Alors oui, tu vis sous mon toit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour toi de faire toutes les tâches ménagères, et en plus de payer les charges.

- On était d'accord. On faisait cinquante cinquante pour tout

- Sauf pour les charges, ajoutai-je. Elle versa du fromage râpé sur les pâtes et dut sortir de mon étreinte pour mettre notre diner au four. Elle se redressa et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui embrasser le bout du nez tout en la serrant contre moi. Petite chose têtue. Tu m'en ferras voir des vertes et des pas mures ! Elle eut un léger sourire tout en posant sa tête contre mon buste. Je respirais la douce odeur de ses cheveux tout en la maintenant solidement contre moi.

- Je veux pas que tes parents imaginent que je vis à tes crochets. Je veux pas passer pour une profiteuse ! Je caressais sa joue et fis redescendre ma main pour attraper son menton et la forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Bella, tu n'es pas une profiteuse, et mes parents le savent. Tu bosses d'arrache-pied à la fac et à la bibliothèque pour gagner de l'argent, et tu fais 75% des tâches ménagères. Alors c'est plutôt à moi de culpabiliser, tu vois ? Je la sentis hocher la tête.

- Dans trois semaines, ça ira mieux. Promis. On pourra enfin faire la moitié pour les charges. Je lui fis mon regard noir caractéristiques, mais elle se cala un peu plus fortement contre moi.

Cela fait trois mois que Bella et ses parents ont complétement coupés les ponts. La semaine après leur dispute, un camion de déménagement déposait tous les cartons et toutes les affaires de la chambre de ma petite amie de Forks. Il a fallu longtemps pour qu'elle accepte de mélanger ses livres aux miens. Elle voulait même revendre les exemplaires qu'on avait en double, chose que j'ai heureusement empêchée. Vu qu'au bout de deux mois, ma chère et tendre belle-mère n'avait pas décoléré, Bella a enfin compris qu'il fallait attaquer. Donc, par l'intermédiaire de l'avocat de mes parents, on a saisi le juge afin d'obliger les parents de Bella à lui verser une pension alimentaire pour ses études. C'était une affaire gagnée d'avance, le cas était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, donc, ça allait être vite réglé.

- En attendant, tiens. Je sortis le chèque de ma poche arrière et le tenu entre mon index et mon majeur. L'argent que je te dois pour les charges. Tu crois que tu es têtue ? Sache que je le suis aussi.

- Je n'en veux pas. Je te l'ai dit, si j'ai payé, c'est parce que j'en ai les moyens. Je glissais le bout de papier dans la poche de son jean et pelotais ses fesses.

- Si tu ne le fais pas endosser, crois-moi, j'irais de force dans ta banque pour le déposer. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas d'ailleurs. Elle récupéra le bout de papier et le déchira en deux devant moi. Je lui fis mon regard noir, alors qu'elle se contenta simplement de sourire. Son putain de sourire si craquant qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

- Eh, tu n'as rien dis au sujet de déchirer ! Je pris ses fesses en coupe et l'obligeais à enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je l'embrassais tout en me dirigeant à l'aveugle dans mon appartement, tentant d'éviter les murs, voulant rejoindre notre chambre, où, tendrement, je lui fis l'amour deux fois de suite, avant que nous ne réalisions que notre diner de ce soir était déjà brulé.

* * *

Je regardais ma Bella derrière mon comptoir, travaillant tout en fronçant les sourcils, les écouteurs de son iPod astucieusement cachés grâce à ses longs cheveux. Elle me lança un regard en coin, eut un léger sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur ses notes de cours. Plus le temps passe, plus ma Bella m'impressionne. Au début, elle était une petite gamine renfermée qui n'osait pas lever la tête et qui rougissait dès que quelqu'un faisait attention à elle, lui faisait un compliment ou dès que je l'embrassais. Et maintenant, c'est une jeune femme sûre d'elle, de ses capacités, qui s'assume pleinement. Qui assume pleinement son corps et ses désirs.

Au début de notre vie sexuelle commune, elle avait beaucoup de mal à me dire qu'elle avait envie de moi. C'était toujours à moi de prendre l'initiative. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre. J'ai arrêté de lui faire l'amour et je lui ai laissé les commandes pour qu'elle prenne les choses en main, me saute dessus et fasse le reste. Honnêtement, je ne le regrette pas. Le soir où elle m'a dominé… Je sentis mon jean se serrer et je dus me rajuster et penser à autre chose.

Après nos deux premières fois, c'est-à-dire chez elle et sur mon canapé, Bella a eu un délire plus ou moins étrange. On ne faisait l'amour que dans le noir, ou sous les couvertures quand la lumière était allumée. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi, et je me suis dit qu'elle refaisait encore un complexe sur son corps. Résultat, on a parlé, parlé, parlé… Et j'ai refait l'expérience du miroir, pendant qu'on faisait l'amour. Pour qu'elle voir que le sexe n'était pas si horrible que ça, et qu'elle voit nos deux corps se frôler, s'aimer, se désirer, sans pudeur, sans honte, mais avec beaucoup de respect. Oui, ça a un côté voyeuriste, mais j'ai trouvé ça érotique, d'une certaine manière. Oui, quelque chose doit cloche là-haut !

Donc, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ma Bella devient de moins en moins pudique, et de plus en plus exigeante ! On ne fait plus l'amour qu'en missionnaire, on change un peu… Et ça va pas me déplaire, loin de la !

Je vis Bella s'énerver sur sa feuille, effaçant ce qu'elle écrivait une nouvelle fois avant de réécrire sa phrase. Je mis la petite pancarte à mon guichet pour dire que je m'absentais une dizaine de minutes et me glissais derrière mon comptoir pour la rejoindre. Je tirais doucement la chaise voisine de la sienne et lus rapidement sa copie. Une dissertation.

- Allez, viens. Elle eut un sursaut quand elle m'entendit. Ca fait plus de deux heures que tu t'escrimes sur cette copie, il faut que tu fasses une pause. Je pris l'iPod dans sa poche, le coupais et lui pris la main, l'emmenant vers la sortie.

Je me calais contre un des piliers du bâtiment et tirais fortement sur son bras afin de coller nos deux torses. Rieuse, elle m'embrassa longuement, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'en fis de même, glissant mes mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, sentant ses joues s'enflammer sans même la voir. Elle relâcha ma bouche et eut un rire gênée.

- Que dirais-tu si je faisais pareil sur toi ? Timidement, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses et se calèrent dans mes poches.

- Tu sais que j'en serais heureux. Je m'inclinais pour embrasser le bout de son nez. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et cala sa tête dans mon cou. A contrecœur, je sortis les mains de ses fesses et les calais sur ces reins pour la stabiliser.

Je fermais presque les yeux, me laissant bercer par la douce odeur de Bella et sa respiration frôlant ma peau quand je vis, ou plutôt entendit, quelqu'un arriver dans notre direction. Je tournais à peine la tête et la reconnus. MERDE ! J'attrapais le menton de Bella en vitesse et échangeais un baiser plus que langoureux avec elle, ma langue et la sienne se mêlant pour danser un slow lent et érotique. Le bruit des talons claquant sur le bitume passa a côté de nous. Mon cœur bâtit follement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils continuent leur course plus loin dans la rue. Bella, pas dupe, sépara nos lèvres la première.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Et me dis pas rien, sinon, ceinture !

- Tanya, murmurai-je. Mon regard partit dans sa direction. Bella se tourna, la vit, et pâlit. Eh eh eh, calme-toi, ok ?

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était belle… Tu as juste oublié de dire que c'était une gravure de mode !

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Pas de complexe d'infériorité, ok ? Oui, toute personne saine d'esprit trouvera Tanya belle. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu veux savoir qui elle est ? C'est une putain de manipulatrice, qui se tape tout ce qui bouge et qui ne connait pas les termes de douceur, gentillesse et amour. Et oui, toute personne saine d'esprit te trouvera belle. Mais tu as ce qu'elle n'a pas. La bonté et la générosité. Elle se cala un peu plus contre moi. Je jetais un dernier regard vers la direction que Tanya avait pris. Elle a heureusement quitté notre champ de vision.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'était la stricte vérité. Je recueillis ma petite amie contre moi et nous ramenais à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque où quelqu'un attendait déjà à mon guichet. Je dus abandonner Bella et foncer reprendre mon poste pour ne pas me faire disputer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tiens, ta glace ! Esmée déposa le petit pot sur la table entre nos deux transats. Je la remerciais et sortis mon portefeuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse son regard noir terrifiant. Je laissais retomber l'objet en cuir, posais mon livre dans le sable et m'allongeais tout en dégustant à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en plastique ma glace au chocolat.

- Merci !

Eh oui, les cours sont ENFIN finis ! J'ai réussi ma première année de droit haut la main, et ne parlons pas d'Edward, dont les résultats crèvent littéralement le plafond. Ma réclamation auprès du juge d'une pension alimentaire auprès de mes parents s'est très bien passés, l'avocat des Cullen a réussi à me faire obtenir 700 dollars mensuels, pour les charges de l'appartement d'Edward, les courses, la fac, ainsi que l'achat de mes livres pour l'an prochain. Je vais récupérer la plupart d'Edward, vu qu'ils sont comme neuf. J'aurais juste à m'en acheter un ou deux personnellement.

Vu que la bibliothèque est ouverte tout l'été, mais avec beaucoup moins d'étudiants venant y travailler, nous passions la majorité de notre temps tous les deux à Seattle. Il connaissait beaucoup mieux la ville que moi, donc, il en profite pour me faire visiter toutes les merveilles qu'il connait.

Esmée et Carlisle ayant posés leurs vacances en même temps que nous, ils ont plus que fortement insistés pour nous emmener tous les deux en voiture jusqu'en Oregon, où Esmée a une maison de famille. La villa est tout aussi majestueuse que celle d'Olympic, bâtie sur plusieurs étages, dont chaque pièce est aménagée avec beaucoup de gout. Il y a même une piscine privée et un jacuzzi ! Esmée l'a aménagée et penser dans ses moindres recoins : Un bureau pour Carlisle, au cas où, une salle de jeu vidéo, une grande bibliothèque et salle de lecture pour elle, et maintenant moi. Et même une immense salle de bain avec tous les produits de beauté nécessaire !

Je remis mes lunettes de soleil quand les rayons de lumières vinrent frapper mes yeux. Je vis Edward sortir de l'eau et se diriger lentement jusqu'à moi, tentant de n'écraser personne sur son chemin. La plage est bondée. Il faut dire qu'il fait exceptionnellement chaud pour la saison ! Sans aucune honte, contrairement au passé, je restais toute la journée sur mon transat, dans mon maillot de bain deux pièces que j'ai acheté pour dix petits dollars dans une boutique de Coos Bay, là où nous sommes.

Edward vint s'assoir sur mon transat, totalement trempé dans son boxer de bain après être allé nager avec son père. J'ouvris mon grand sac et sortis sa serviette de bain, dans laquelle il s'essuya longuement avant de s'allonger avec moi sur mon transat. Je lui fis manger deux cuillères de glace, sous le regard et le sourire d'Esmée, qui me fit rougit. Je terminais ma glace avant de la poser sur notre table en plastique.

Edward farfouilla dans mon sac et en sortis la crème solaire. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon haut, tandis que son odeur me parvenait de loin. Je le sentis pétrir délicatement ma peau du bout des doigts, me demandant si Edward me faisait un massage ou m'étalait la crème. J'eus un gémissement involontaire quand il massa mes reins. Je sentis une bosse naitre contre ma peau.

- Bella, grogna-t-il à mon oreille. Je me collais contre lui afin de cacher son érection, et, comme si de rien n'était, je repris mon livre tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Je vis son bras chercher son iPod afin de penser à autre chose. Je sentis à regret la tension de son maillot redescendre bien vite.

On partit de la plage vers 17 heures 30, rentrant à pied jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, où chacun rejoignit sa chambre personnelle pour prendre une douche. Je laissais la priorité à Edward, qui sortait de l'eau de mer salé, tandis que j'étendais sur notre petit balcon personnel nos serviettes de bain trempées ainsi que nos maillots de bain. Je passais devant le miroir en refermant la baie vitrée et remarquais que ma peau avait pris des couleurs. Elle avait légèrement bronzée, m'ôtant ma pâleur de Forks. Je constatais aussi que j'avais pris un coup de soleil sur les joues, me faisant ressembler à une fraise. J'y passais un peu de pommade quand la salle de bain fut libérée par Edward.

On rejoignit ses parents dans le grand salon. Esmée avait vêtue une de ses plus belles robes, et était en train de mettre le collier qu'Edward et moi lui avions acheté pour célébrer ses vingt-deux ans de mariage avec Carlisle. Mon beau-père a eu droit à une médaille en argent ancienne, qu'il avait héritée de son grand-père, où, après un passage en bijoutier pour lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan, nous avions fait graver son nom et celui de sa femme ainsi que la date de leur mariage.

- On sort sans vous les enfants ce soir ! Le livreur de pizza sera là dans vingt minutes, je vous ai laissé l'argent sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Carlisle descendit rejoindre Esmée et l'aida à mettre sa veste. Il lui offrit son bras, et on leur fit un rapide signe de main jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la berline de Carlisle.

- On attend la réception des pizzas et on fonce dans le jacuzzi ? Proposa-t-il. Je hochais la tête et eut un petit sourire lubrique. Je vis son short se déformer et mon sourire s'élargit.

* * *

Je me glissais lentement dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante, m'accrochant au rebord pour laisser mes jambes flotter et être massées par les rouleaux d'eau. Edward arriva, déposa plusieurs serviettes et plongea dans l'eau. On s'assit sous le petit banc bétonné et me laissais aller. Edward faufila son bras derrière mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui. Je tournais ma tête pour l'embrasser, et, aidé, par l'eau, il n'eut aucun mal à me porter pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Nos bouches se dévorèrent sauvagement, ne laissant aucun répit à l'autre. Je sentis ses doigts tirer une des ficelles de mon maillot, libérant mes seins de mon entrave.

Je vis le bout de tissus mauve flotter sur l'eau, tandis qu'il taquinait mes seins du bout de la langue. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps dans les préliminaires, je décalais ma culotte de bain, tandis que, sans me lâcher, tout en se tortillant, il arriva à faire glisser son boxer.

- Tu as pris la pilule aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'as bien vu au petit-déjeuner, non ? Oui, depuis deux mois, je prends la pilule. Plus pratique, et on flippe moins du risque de fuite du préservatif. Edward me surveille religieusement tous les matins pour être sûr que j'avale le petit cachet.

- Arroche toi au rebord ma belle, je vais pas y aller de main morte ! J'eus à peine le temps de m'agripper au rebord bétonné du jacuzzi qu'il pénétra en moi d'un mouvement souple, me faisant lâcher le rebord et m'obligeant à m'agripper à ses épaules. Il eut un éclat de rire, tandis que je fronçais le nez, me réaggripant au bord derrière lui.

Il vit que j'étais solidement accroché et fis des vas-et-viens lents, profonds, me titillant toujours plus forts à chaque fois. Je me sentais trembler dans cette eau chaude. La lave du plaisir grimpa dans mon corps, me bloquant la parole, avant de me faire lâcher ma prise une nouvelle fois, jouissant fortement autour d'Edward tandis que je me rattrapais à son corps quand je le sentis jouir en moi. On échangea un long baiser avant de se relâcher lentement. Je m'installais sur le banc à côté de lui, totalement nue. Lui aussi, l'était, et pourtant, aucun de nous n'était gêné ou pudique.

- Bella, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je tournais la tête vers lui, et je vis qu'il était gêné. Mais avant tout, je te demande d'être ouverte d'esprit, ok ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je pris sa main sous l'eau et la nouais à la mienne. Il me relâcha délicatement et sortis ses deux mains de l'eau pour les essuyer sur la serviette. Il sortit quelque chose d'en dessous et le cacha dans ses mains. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Je sais qu'on est ensemble que depuis bientôt huit mois, mais… J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre avant, et je sais que nous deux, ça va durer. Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour les fiançailles, mais… Tiens. Je m'essuyais les mains sur la serviette et récupérais le petit écrin. Je l'ouvris sur le sol sec et découvris une petite bague en argent, surmonté d'une pierre de couleur rouge. Bella… Acceptes-tu ma future demande de fiançailles ?

* * *

Une fin comme je les aimes… Contrairement à vous !

Si je suis toujours vivante d'ici là, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine =)

Bisous ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hello ! Après la fin sadique de cette semaine, voici une fin toute mignonne toute douce ! Enfin, façon de parler.

Milie : La voila, la suite ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables ! Bella ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir et se laisser faire. Elle peut dire merci à Ed et toute sa belle-famille qui l'a convaincu de taxer ses parents. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Le bonheur va se ternir un peu dans ce chapitre, mais nos amoureux vont tout faire pour résoudre leurs problèmes assez rapidement. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Mes résultats de partiels sont tombés vendredi, et comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai eu mon année ! Bella, contrairement à toi, va beaucoup moins aimé la question d'Edward, et elle va beaucoup, beaucoup douter. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je caressais toujours les cheveux d'Edward, endormi sur ma poitrine, sa tête se situant au-dessus de ses seins. J'étais incapable de dormir, pour plusieurs raisons. La chaleur qui s'abattait sur nous rendrait impossible toute tentative de sommeil. Edward ne s'embêtait pas, ne gardant que son boxer de la journée pour dormir. Au début, je reconnais que je gardais quand même ma nuisette pour dormir. Mais, croulant sous la chaleur, j'ai abandonné l'idée au bout de trois jours. Je ne garde qu'une culotte de coton et mon soutien-gorge, par pudeur. Les draps étaient rejetés au pied du lit. Edward me tenait chaud, allongée sur moi.

Bon, j'avoue, la chaleur due au corps d'Edward n'est pas la seule chose qui m'empêche de dormir. Je tournais la tête légèrement et vis l'écrin sur ma table de chevet. Je l'ai déposé là après notre jacuzzi et n'y ait plus retouché.

_Flashback. _

_Je regardais toujours cet écrin ouvert face à moi, contenant la bague qu'il m'avait offert. Je le senti se déplacer et se coller contre moi. Sa tête se glissa dans le creux de mon cou. Il embrassa ma peau sous l'eau avant de se redresser._

_- Je sais que c'est un acte important que je te demande aujourd'hui, donc, je comprends que tu veuilles réfléchir. Je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra. Je regardais les rayons du crépuscule filant lancer ses derniers rayons de soleil afin de frapper l'objet. L'eau chaude du jacuzzi me donnait l'impression d'être glacée. Je m'essuyais les mains sur la serviette et refermais l'écrin. Je le pris dans mes mains sèches et pivotais dans son étreinte. _

_- Garde là, le temps que je te donne une décision définitive. Il secoua la tête et repoussa ma main pour déposer le bijou sur le sol._

_Fin flashback. _

Je regardais l'écrin et hésitais à tendre la main pour le recueillir dans ma paume quand j'entendis la porte du rez-de-chaussée claquer. Quelqu'un gravit les escaliers en courant. Je devinais tout de suite que c'était ma belle-mère à cause de ses hauts talons aiguilles. J'entendis aussi une autre démarche, tout aussi rapide. Mon beau-père. Ils vinrent vers nous, et j'entendis Esmée ricaner stupidement. Elle se tut immédiatement. Je compris qu'ils s'embrassaient.

- Je t'aime ! Entendis-je Esmée souffler.

- Shht, tu vas les réveiller ! Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Eh eh eh, Esmée, tu te rappelles de notre nuit de noces ? C'est la nuit où on a conçu Edward ! J'eus une envie de vomir et imaginais Esmée et Carlisle, comme sur leur photo de mariage. Le dégout se peignit sur mon visage.

- Tu veux réitérer l'expérience ? Avec protection hein ! Je les entendis se diriger vers la chambre et les entendis ricaner encore. Esmée gloussa, et Edward roula sur le côté, délivrant mon corps. Il grogna et repartit paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

Je m'assis sur le matelas et me levais délicatement afin de ne pas le faire tanguer pour ne pas le réveiller. Je pris l'écrin et fonçais dans la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et la verrouillais avant d'allumer la lampe. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et ouvris délicatement l'écrin. Je regardais longuement la bague avant d'oser la retirer de la mousse dans laquelle elle était plantée. Je l'examinais entre mon pouce et mon index, le faisant tourner, observant la petite pierre ocre implantée dans l'anneau en argent, jouant avec ses reflets, avant d'oser la faire glisser à mon annulaire gauche. Elle eut un peu de mal à passer au niveau de la pliure inférieure de mon doigt.

Je refermais le poing, et étudiais la bague. Elle me va bien. Edward sait choisir les bons bijoux, et il sait que je n'aime pas les énormes trucs voyants. Porter cette bague ne me fait pas peur. C'est sa symbolique, qui m'effraye. Edward est tout pour moi. Tout. J'ai plus partagé avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme. Il sait tout de moi, et je sais tout de lui Mais est-ce-que je suis prête à officialiser ? A penser fiançailles, mariage et ainsi de suite ? A presque 19 ans ?

Je l'aime. Je l'aime tant que parfois, j'avoue que ça me fait peur. Mais notre relation est simple. On vit au jour le jour, sans faire de plan. Et j'ai peur que l'officialisation de la relation fasse disparaitre la relation. En plus, c'est pas encore l'officialisation, c'est la pré-officialisation ! Parfois, je me surprends à penser à nous deux plus âgés. A lui, vêtu d'un costume blanc avec un nœud papillon. A moi portant une robe blanche me faisant ressembler à une énorme meringue. A moi avec un énorme ventre. Alors que je ne me voyais pas être enceinte il y a seulement quelques mois !

Voilà, tout s'embrouille ! Si j'écoute seulement mon cœur, je dirais oui à sa demande tout de suite. Mais si j'écoute mon cerveau, qui est beaucoup plus rationnel, ça se complique pas mal.

Fatiguée à cause de toutes mes pensées, je décidais à aller me coucher. Je retirais la bague de mon doigt pour la ranger confortablement dans son écrin quand je ressentis une résistance au niveau de l'articulation principale. MERDE ! Je la fis redescendre, et réinsistais, à m'en faire mal à doigt. La bague ne franchit pas l'obstacle. Je coinçais ma main entre mes cuisses et tirais encore, espérant que la transpiration lui servirait de lubrifiant pour passer. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que le bout de mes doigts est lui aussi couvert de sueur, ce qui m'assure une mauvaise prise. J'allais vite au lavabo et prit du savon liquide, que je fis glisser sur mon doigt. Cette foutue bague resta bien en place !

- Putain de bordel de merde fait chier saloperie de bague de merde de mes deux ! Jurai-je entre mes dents pour ne réveiller personne. Mais, évidemment…

- Bella ? Souffla Edward de sa voix ensommeillée. J'entendis ses pas résonner sur la plancher de la chambre et se positionner devant la porte. Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Tu vas bien ? Sa voix inquiète me fit de la peine. Ça va ?

- Oui oui… Rien qu'un incident technique ! Tu peux te rendormir chéri.

- Oh, je vois… Tu veux que je t'apporte… Le nécessaire ?

- Le nécessaire ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

- Ben, tu sais bien ! Tes tampons, souffla-t-il entre ses dents, suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

- Ah ! Ah non, j'ai pas mes règles ! Hurlai-je presque ! Ne t'en fais pas, je… Je me suis retournée l'ongle en cognant quelque chose ! Je farfouillais dans ma trousse de toilettes, faisant semblant de chercher des pansements. Mon regard tomba sur notre crème solaire. Ça, c'est suffisamment gras pour faire glisser la bague, non ? Tu peux aller te rendormir, je vais mettre un pansement et revenir dans deux minutes !

- J'attends, je veux aller aux toilettes ! Mais dépêche, hein ! Du plus vite possible, je pris la crème solaire et m'en versais une noisette sur le doigt. Je m'empressais de l'étaler, et, en y ajoutant de l'huile de coude, l'anneau glissa librement autour de mon doigt. J'eus presque un gémissement orgasmique, avant de l'essuyer du mieux que je pouvais contre ma peau pour la remettre dans l'écrin. Je ne trouvais aucune cachette pour lui. Je mis rapidement un pansement sur un faux orteil blessé et planquais l'écrin suspect dans ma trousse de toilette que j'emmenais dans la chambre.

J'embrassais rapidement Edward, et attendis qu'il soit en train de faire son affaire pour remettre l'écrin à sa place. La trousse de toilette alla dans la valise, avant que je ne reprenne place dans le lit. Je calmais la respiration, me recoiffait sommairement et attendis qu'il sorte. Il prit place sur ma poitrine et s'endormit comme un petit bébé. La montée d'adrénaline se tarit, et me propulsa de suite dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Ah, septembre et le retour des cours. Personnellement, je serais bien restée toute ma vie à Coos Bay avec Edward. On ne faisait que manger/dormir/se baigner/faire l'amour. Et franchement, c'est le pied ! Nos cours ont repris depuis une dizaine de jours… Et tout a changé. Il est plus distant d'avec moi. Il passe toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque, soit pour gagner de l'argent, soit pour bosser ses cours. Je n'ose pas lui demander si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, car je sais que la réponse est oui. Je l'ai fait souffrir. Ça se lit sur son visage. Mes ragnagnas ont disparus depuis deux jours, et habituellement, dès que j'arrête de saigner, on ne sort plus du lit pendant plusieurs heures. Et là… J'ai beau lui avoir sauté dessus entièrement nue, il m'a repoussé sur le matelas et clamé qu'il devait lire un bouquin pour le droit. J'ai eu beau tenter de taquiner la bête, me faire aguicheuse… Rien.

Il rentra et me décocha à peine un bonjour. Je lui susurrais un bonjour identique, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'embrasser délicatement. Je dus réprimer mes sanglots, car je sais que j'ai mérité ce qu'il me fait endurer depuis plusieurs semaines. Il me serra contre lui et respira mon odeur dans mon cou.

- Ca sent bon. Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

- Des frites et un cordon bleu. Je sais que tu adores ça !

- Merci mon amour. Il frotta mon nez avec le sien pour faire un baiser esquimau avant de se diriger vers le meuble de rangement pour en sortir la vaisselle. Je sortis nos plats du four et les mis sur les deux dessous de plat avant de le laisser se servir le premier. Je pris quelques frittes, que je trempais dans du ketchup, grignotant sans appétit. Edward coupa le cordon bleu en deux pour m'obliger à en manger une partie. En manque d'appétit, je mis longtemps pour le manger. Je ne pris même pas de yaourt et débarrassais la table avec Edward.

- Je vais prendre un bain. Je laisse le chauffage allumé ? Demandai-je.

- Je fais ça rapidement et je te rejoins dans l'eau. Il embrassa ma tempe et me laissa filer.

Je poussais le chauffage à fond et mis de l'eau bien chaude, avec une bonne couche de gel douche à la fraise, pour faire de la mousse. Je me déshabillais lentement, et attendis nue que la baignoire ait fini de se remplir. J'allais grimper dans le récipient en céramique quand Edward fit coulisser le panneau de la salle de bain rapidement, afin de ne pas faire partir la chaleur de la pièce. Je grimpais dedans et lui fis de la place pour qu'il se glisse derrière moi. Je me laissais aller contre lui. Bizarrement, dès qu'on prend un bain tous les deux, soldat Eddy est au garde à vous ! Mais là… Rien.

On resta allongé l'un contre l'autre sans bouger d'un iota. Mon menton frôlait la mousse et l'eau chaude du bain. Et là, face à sa froideur, à son manque de réaction, à son absence de caresse, je craquais. Une unique larme roula le long de ma joue, avant de venir se glisser anonymement dans la baignoire, provoquant un léger clapotis et une ondulation, qu'Ed perçut et entendis.

- Bella ? Ça va ? LA phrase à ne jamais dire quand quelqu'un veut se retenir de chialer. Les chutes du Niagara roulèrent sur ma peau avant de se dissoudre dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que miraculeusement, Edward arrive à me faire pivoter et cale ma tête contre son buste. Mes larmes roulèrent sur sa peau, tandis qu'il écartait mes cheveux de mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes à l'aide de l'eau chaude. Pas très malin l'Edward.

- Parle-moi mon amour. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'obligea à le regarder. Je fis un couinement incompréhensible et continuais de pleurer tout ce que je refoulais depuis des semaines. Je retentais de parler, sans franchement y arriver, avant de déglutir.

- Tu vas me quitter ! Il écarquilla les yeux. Car j'ai fait une connerie que j'assume ! Je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse à ta question du mois précédent, alors que je sais que je devrais le faire ! Mais… Je sais pas, je… Je me mis à bégayer pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant plus comment continuer, avant qu'une phrase cohérente se forme dans ma tête. Je tentais de la prononcer. On ne va pas le nier, depuis notre retour ici, y'a un froid entre nous. Et

- Shtt, shtt, me coupa-t-il. Bella, si je t'ai offerte cette bague, c'est justement pour te dire que je ne te quitterais pas, tu m'entends ? On va repartir sur des bases saines, ok ? Oui, je suis blessé. Blessé d'attendre ta réponse, de me dire que tu vas peut-être me rejeter, ou pire, que tu as oublié la bague !

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier ? Elle est tout le temps dans mes pensées ! Ma remarque ne lui arracha même pas un sourire. Je le laissais reprendre la parole.

- Je serais incapable de te quitter, alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai offert cette bague. Mais je sais pas si tu ressens autant de sentiments envers moi. Il baissa la tête et regarda la mousse. Alors oui, je suis triste. Donc, si tu veux me quitter, je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir. Je ne te ferrais pas une grande scène pour que tu restes. Je me hissais dans l'eau chaude pour attraper son visage en coupe.

- Jamais tu m'entends ! Si je t'entends dire une nouvelle fois une connerie pareille, crois-moi que je te fais la crise de nerfs de l'année ! Je t'aime, je t'aime même à en crever ! Si je n'écoutais que mon cœur, crois-moi, ta bague, je la porterais déjà au doigt ! Mais je suis pas une fille avec un QI aussi faible que sa poitrine est grosse ! Alors oui, je réfléchis. Et je trouve que ça va vite. Peut-être même trop vite justement ! Je t'aime, là n'est pas le problème. Mais je veux continuer à vivre un amour simple et au jour le jour avec toi. Tu comprends ? Il hocha la tête.

On resta de longues secondes sans parler, seulement bercés par le bruit de la soufflerie du chauffage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur moi pour me donner un long, long baiser. Sa main se glissa sur ma nuque, approfondissant notre contact. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne, elles se cherchèrent, jouèrent ensemble, comme deux vieux amis perdus de vue. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé comme ça. Nos corps se frôlèrent, s'existèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à me relâcher pour me laisser respirer.

- Tu sais, souffla-t-il. Tu as dix-neuf ans dans trois jours… Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? Un diner ici, dans un restau, une soirée à l'extérieur…

- Tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va. Ok ? Il hocha la tête. Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa délicatement la peau de ma joue tout en me serrant contre lui. Mes bras serrèrent fortement ses abdos, tandis que je me raccrochais à lui. Et, au passage, je ne veux rien comme cadeau, d'accord ? Il fronça les sourcils et grogna.

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, tu sais !

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me ferrait vraiment plaisir ? Il hocha la tête. C'est que tu reprennes la bague que tu m'as offerte en aout. Il retient sa respiration. Afin de la faire agrandir, continuai-je.

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, même sans ce bijou. Je ne veux pas que tu le portes à contrecœur. Je suis sûr de ton amour pour moi, je sais ce que tu veux, alors je ne t'oblige pas à la porter.

- S'il te plait, soufflai-je. Il fit non de la tête. Pour me changer les idées, il préféra m'embrasser tout en calant sa main dans mon dos. Je sentis son autre main se glisser entre mes seins avant de cueillir mon intimité en coupe. Je le sentis taquiner mon petit bourgeon de nerfs. Sa bouche étouffait mes gémissements suraigus de plaisir. Merde, j'ai pas réalisé à quel point ça me manquait.

- Je crois qu'on a du retard à rattraper sur ce plan-là !

* * *

13 septembre au matin.

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire ma petite chérie que j'aime… Joyeux anniversaire ! Souffla la voix d'Edward au creux de mon oreille. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, extenuée. Edward se tenait en face du lit, un sourire éclatant jusqu'aux oreilles, tenant à bout de bras un lourd plateau contenant plein de victuailles. Notre petit déjeuner. Je me redressais convenablement, coiffais mes cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien et laissais Edward s'assoir à côté de moi. Il posa le plateau sur mes cuisses et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser longuement. D'une main, il gardait le plateau stable, et de l'autre, il m'empêcha de m'éloigner en maintenant ma nuque.

- Merci, mais c'est pas la peine de te décarcasser autant tu sais ! Il me fit son regard noir.

- C'est tout pour toi, alors, tu manges tout ! Et en prime, tu as même droit à un petit massage en même temps ! Je posais le plateau à coté de moi sur le matelas pour retirer ma nuisette. Il se glissa derrière moi et commença à me masser la nuque. Je contemplais toute la nourriture de mon déjeuner spécial anniversaire : Des viennoiseries françaises, des muffins, et deux donuts. Il y avait aussi une tasse de café et un paquet, de couleur jaune citron.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je en découpant un bout de donut à l'aide de mes doigts pour le lui faire manger.

- Un cadeau de la part de mes parents. Ma mère me l'a donné hier. J'avalais une gorgée de café et enlevais méticuleusement le scotch du paquet. J'y trouvais une enveloppe et un livre. Le livre était un énorme livre contenant plein de recettes de cuisine. Et l'enveloppe contenait une carte d'anniversaire signée par mes beaux-parents, ainsi qu'un bon dans un institut de massage, pour Edward et moi.

- Je les appellerais à midi pour les remercier ! Ils sont fous de me faire des cadeaux pareils !

- Ils t'adorent Bella. Puis, c'est des cadeaux qu'on peut partager…

- Toi, tu vas te mettre à la cuisine ? Je tournais la tête et me moquais gentiment de lui, déposant un léger trait de chocolat sur sa joue.

- Et alors ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui organise le pique-nique de midi et le diner de ce soir ! Je terminais mon petit déjeuner en silence, me laissant masser par les chaudes mains d'Edward.

Il reprit le plateau pour aller faire la vaisselle, tandis que je prenais mon téléphone afin de l'allumer. Je me rhabillais tout en le déverrouillant et allais directement sur ma boite mail. Outre les habituels mails des magasins et site web sur lesquels j'étais inscrite, il n'y avait pas un mail… D'eux. Je me rabattis sur mes SMS… A part ceux d'Esmée et Carlisle, Angela, Jessica, Ben et Eric, ils ne m'en avaient pas adressé un seul.

Bah, il est encore tôt. Ils le feront dans l'après-midi !

* * *

Je m'écroulais sur la chaise de la cuisine, le ventre prêt à exploser : Je confirme, Edward est bien le roi de la cuisine ! Enfin, après s'être fait conseillé auprès d'Esmée. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et m'emmena jusqu'au canapé, où il fit glisser une boite carré jusqu'à moi.

- J'avais dis quoi ? Répliquai-je avec lassitude.

- Pas de cadeau. Mais on ne peut pas fêter un anniversaire sans cadeau ! Tu comprends ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Attends une seconde avant de l'ouvrir.

Il repartit vers la cuisine et déposa un gâteau au chocolat au centre de la table basse. Il craqua plusieurs allumettes pour illuminer les deux bougies représentant mon âge et attrapa le plat. Il le rapprocha de moi.

- Fais ton vœu, souffla-t-il, faisant vaciller les flammes. _Que tout reste comme maintenant. Qu'Edward continue de m'aimer avec la même intensité, et que nous continuions à être heureux tous les deux. _J'éteignis les flammes en soufflant une seule fois. Tu peux l'ouvrir.

Je pris la boite et en soulevais le couvercle. Vu la petite taille de la boite, j'hésite entre bague et boucles d'oreilles. Mais suite à sa mauvaise expérience avec les bagues, ça m'étonnerait qu'il récidive… En effet, ce sont des boucles d'oreilles. Elles sont petites, rouges, et représentent des cerises.

- Je trouvais que ça te correspondait bien. Et en vacances, tu ne mangeais que de ça.

- Je les adore. Elles sont magnifiques ! Je retirais vite les miennes et passais les siennes à la place. Il dut m'aider à les refermer. Je me levais et me contemplais dans le miroir avant de m'assoir à côté de lui. J'attrapais la bague offerte il y a quelques mois, et mis l'écrin dans sa main.

- Bella, qu'est ce

- Il faut que tu la fasses agrandir. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et capturais sa bouche avec la mienne, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me passer un savon. Il tenta de me repousser, mais je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche, renforçant notre baiser. Il me serra contre lui, et je sentis son désir se coller contre mon ventre, à l'unisson du mien.

- Je suppose que tu préfères la chambre ! Répliqua-t-il en cherchant la fermeture de ma robe.

On fit l'amour plusieurs fois cette soirée-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de sommeil aux alentours d'une heure du matin. J'allais aux toilettes pour me faire une toilette intime rapide et pensais à regarder mon téléphone avant de l'éteindre. Pas un message d'eux.

C'est officiel : Je n'ai plus de parents.

* * *

Pas de fin sadique cette semaine, plutôt une fin assez triste.

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

Hello ! *Se fait riquiqui*. Je sais que j'ai du retard par rapport à la date habituelle, mais le chapitre n'était pas du tout fini hier. J'ai mis les bouchées doubles aujourd'hui pour le publier avec le moins de retard possible.

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella voulait une marque d'attention de la part de Renée et Charlie, mais maintenant, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. Le retour des parents de Bella dans un contexte apaisé… Va être très très très houleux ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Bella sait à quoi s'en tenir : Un preté pour un rendu ! Vu ce que ces parents lui ont fait endurer… Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Oh bon sang Bella, tu ne nous as pas dit que tu sortais avec un mannequin ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir de ses putains de plaquettes de chocolat ! Jessica se mordit la lèvre tout en tenant mon téléphone portable où trônait une photo de nous deux. C'est un intello ou un sportif ? Je te verrais plus avec un intello, c'est ton genre !

- Hey, ne lorgne pas sur mon Edward ! Il est pris, et pour une durée indéterminé. Puis, tu as Mike ! Elle passa le téléphone à Angela pour qu'elle regarde la photo.

- Vous vous accordez bien ensemble. Depuis que tu le connais, tu es plus souriante, tu sors plus… Tu es épanouie ! J'eus un rougissement.

- Bella, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Avant, on devait t'arracher un livre des mains si on voulait te trainer dehors. Maintenant, tu te poses même plus la question. Tu rayonnes de bonheur et d'amour.

Je pris involontairement le collier que je portais autour du cou. Enfin, les deux colliers ! Vu que monsieur est têtu en plus d'être borné, il n'a toujours pas fait agrandir cette maudite bague ! Donc, j'ai pris les choses en main et j'ai acheté une chaine en argent pour quinze dollars, et depuis, je porte la bague en guise de collier. Je leur racontais cette mésaventure tout en terminant mon café.

- Vous voulez venir au studio ? Ed devait recevoir des potes, et si on se dépêche, il restera du fondant au chocolat et peut être un peu d'alcool ! Je m'empressais d'aller payer nos consommations au bar avant elles et les ramenaient à notre appartement. Vu le boucan qui provient de l'intérieur, je suppose qu'ils sont avachis sur le canapé, devant un énième match de basket. Je critique pas, c'est leur passion !

- C'est moi ! Fanfaronnai-je dans l'entrée ! Rentrez vos gros bides pleins de bières, je ne suis pas seule ! J'entendis quelqu'un se lever et venir vers nous. Edward enroula brièvement un bras autour de ma taille pour m'embrasser, levant tout quiproquo à mes amies, si jamais elles avaient eu un doute sur notre relation.

- Tu dois être Angela et toi… Jessica ? Les deux, toujours sous le charme de la présence d'Edward, hochèrent timidement la tête. Il fait toujours cet effet là aux femmes. Même moi, j'ai du mal à résister ! Pour autant, je ne suis pas jalouse. Je sais qu'Edward me sera fidèle, et je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'attirer les femmes vers lui, car même lui n'a pas conscience de son pouvoir d'attraction.

- Vous baissez un peu le son de votre match, vous évitez de hurler, et nous on fait pareil, ok ? Il hocha la tête et rejoignit ses amis. Je fis entrer les miennes dans l'appartement et allais saluer Ben et Eric, tout en leur présentant Angie et Jess. On s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine, loin de la télé.

Je remarquais avec un temps de retard qu'Angie gardait une teinte rouge sur tout le visage. Sauf que d'habitude, quand elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle a bu. Je la vis lancer des regards derrière elle toutes les trois secondes. Ben aussi ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard. Je jetais un regard en coin à Jess. Pas l'ombre d'un doute. On assiste à un coup de foudre en direct live !

- Il est célibataire, lançai-je innocemment. Sa copine l'a quitté au début de l'été. Et, selon Edward, il n'y a personne dans sa vie. Vas le draguer !

- Shht ! Souffla-t-elle. C'est pas dans mes habitudes !

- De toute façon, je te parie cinq dollars que, d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, il va venir te draguer !

- Rho, mais arrêtez toutes les deux, il va nous repérer !

- Il t'a déjà repéré. Il a dut te reluquer au moins autant de fois que toi depuis ton arrivée. Elle eut un nouveau rougissement et tenta de se concentrer sur notre discussion. Je lui proposais d'échanger ma place avec la sienne, pour qu'elle ait Ben pile dans son champ de vision. J'héritais d'une petite frappe sur le bras et de l'éclat de rire de Jessica. Je lui fis un rapide résumé de ce que je savais de la vie de Ben grâce à Ed, le meilleur informateur qui soit.

Elles m'ont manquées, toutes les deux. A cause de nos études, du tourbillon de la vie, ça doit bien faire depuis un an, pour mes dix-huit ans, qu'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois. Elles ne supportaient pas le manque de soleil de Forks, tout comme celui de Seattle, donc elles ont décidées de vivre et étudier en Californie. Jessica fait une école d'esthétique et de coiffure, et Angela étudie pour devenir prof de littérature. Niveau lecture, elle est pire que moi. J'ouvris les cadeaux d'anniversaires qu'elles avaient pris la peine d'acheter et les serrais tour à tour dans mes bras.

- Qui veut la dernière part de fondant ? Lançai-je en direction des garçons pendant que les filles dévorèrent la leur. Ben mit un coup de coude bien senti dans les cotes d'Eric pour le doubler, pivota à demi sur lui-même avant de repartir dans notre direction. Il s'arrêta juste à côté d'Angela, qui, sous le choc, resta tétanisée. Je tentais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Ton fondant me tuera Bell's. A cause de toi, je vais devoir faire un double jogging demain ! Il en avala une énorme bouchée.

- A cause de moi ou de la bière ? Lançai-je quand je vis le nombre de bouteilles sur la table basse.

- Tu marques un point. Il repartit en direction du canapé et je vis Angela fourrer quelque chose dans sa poche. Jessica et moi l'avions bien vu.

- Crache le morceau Weber. Sinon, Bella te chatouille et moi, j'en profite pour te fouiller. Alors ? Jessica savait être convaincante quand elle voulait, même si je sais très bien qu'elle est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

- Il m'a donné son numéro… Maintenant, toutes les deux, je vous interdis de me cuisiner à propos de ce sujet, ni même de me harceler ou d'évoquer son prénom !

* * *

Je sortis de centre de soin bras dessus bras dessous avec Edward. On a bien fait de se garder une après-midi avant nos partiels pour aller se détendre et se faire masser par des petits mains agiles. Je suis toute molle, presque liquide, mais détendue et parée pour les exams de lundi ! Je m'agrippais un peu plus à Edward lorsque nous descendîmes les marches verglacés du métro. Pas la peine qu'on aille aux urgences, surtout les jours de neige. J'arrivais saine et sauve jusqu'au sous-sol et montais dans la rame en m'accrochant à Edward. Je vis un homme, passablement ivre, se faufiler dans la rame. Edward, sentant que j'avais peur, s'interposa entre nous deux. Je me blottis contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il parte plus loin.

On sortit du métro trois stations après avant de rejoindre notre appartement. La neige commença à tomber, me faisant sourire comme une grande gamine. Même en rentrant, je tournais ma chaise en direction de la fenêtre pour la regarder voleter grâce à la lumière extérieure.

- Mes parents viennent d'appeler. Je me retournais et vis Edward sortir de la salle de bain. Ils passeront nous prendre dimanche prochain. Ils comptent partir tôt pour éviter la neige. On décolle à neuf heures, ça te va ? Je hochais la tête.

- Je préparerais nos valises au fil de la semaine, et comme ça, on s'en préoccupera pas jusqu'à notre départ. Il embrassa mon crâne et prit l'autre chaise. Il récupéra un énorme livre de droit public et le feuilleta.

- Maman est impatience, souffla-t-il. Elle a déjà sorti toutes les déco de noël et nous attends avec impatience pour décorer la maison. Je m'approchais de lui et me blottis tout contre son torse. J'ai hâte de te présenter au reste de ma famille. A mes oncles, mes tantes, mes grands-parents. Ma mère leur parle tellement de toi qu'ils te connaissent déjà !

- J'ai honte, je n'ai même pas une belle-famille à te présenter. Je baissais la tête et fis semblant d'étudier mon cours de droit pénal. Il ne fut pas dupe. Il me transféra sur ses cuisses et m'installa perpendiculairement à lui.

- Bella, c'est le rêve de beaucoup de gens, de ne pas avoir de belle-famille chiante à souhait qu'on doit se coltiner pour les fêtes de famille. Alors non, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est ta famille qui devrait et qui aura honte le jour de Noel quand tout les autres membres de la famille diront : Et elle est où Bella ?

Je calais ma tête contre son cou, qui sentait encore les huiles essentielles qu'on nous a passé après notre massage. J'allais répliquer, le contrer, quand le téléphone d'Edward vibra sur la table. Il eut un soufflement réprobateur avant de prendre l'engin. Je tordis le cou pour lire le message envoyé par Ben. L'organisation de la soirée du nouvel an se fera dans sa maison en banlieue.

- Au moins, ça sera pas chez moi ! J'ai souvenir d'avoir dut nettoyer le vomi de mes amis quand moi-même, j'étais complétement bourré, ben non merci ! J'eus un léger frisson de dégout. Qu'Edward boive, en soit, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est quand il boit trop et qu'il est ivre que j'aime pas. J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse des stupidités. Il en serait capable.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

- Bella… Bella… Souffla une douce voix à mon oreille. J'étais à moitié avachie et tordue sur un corps chaud et musclé. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux et vis le regard vert d'Edward sur moi. On est arrivés, souffla-t-il. Je tordis ma nuque et ressentis un point douloureux.

Une semaine d'examen. Une semaine que je me lève à cinq heures du matin pour me coucher à minuit. Alors oui, le physique lâche. Edward me redressa et détacha lui-même ma ceinture. Je sortis de mon côté et mes pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige. Elle crissa sous mes pieds tandis que je pris mon sac de vêtements. Je rentrais vite à l'intérieur et montais dans la chambre d'Edward pour y ranger nos affaires. Je m'allongeais à nouveau, lui à côté de moi, et on fit une nouvelle sieste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant une petite heure. En redescendant, Esmée mit en route le micro-ondes tout en prenant un chalumeau. Elle prit deux marshmallow et les fit rapidement flamber avant de les glisser dans les mugs de chocolat chaud maintenant bouillant du micro-ondes. Elle déposa les deux tasses devant nous tout en continuant de préparer le repas.

- Vous deux, vous êtes désignés volontaire pour décorer le sapin et les pièces de la maison après manger. Et je vous fais confiance, hein !

* * *

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il en dessous de moi.

- Pas tellement ! Il maintient mes mollets.

- Tu risques rien. Fais mon confiance ! Il se redressa, et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Je criais, m'agitais, et m'enjoignis à rester droite pour éviter la chute du siècle. Edward déplia son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq sans souci, mes cuisses posés sur ces épaules, et sa tête… Entre mes jambes. Je me penchais à peine pour déposer l'étoile sur le haut du sapin.

- C'est bon, tu peux me faire redescendre !

- Mmh, je sais pas ! J'aime bien ma place ! Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que ma bouche est du mauvais côté. Une rougeur colora mon visage et je fus tentée de resserrer mes cuisses. Il me fit redescendre par terre, heureusement, et sortit sa tête d'entre mes jambes. On contempla la pièce décorée et illuminée du sol au plafond. A Forks, on mettait peu de déco. Mes parents ne sont pas branchés dans ce trip-là. Mais ici… Hormis l'extérieur, qui n'est plus décorée depuis que Carlisle a glissé du toit et s'est cassé la jambe et déboité l'épaule quand Ed avait sept ans.

On regarda la grande pièce, entièrement décoré du sol au plafond, la crèche déposée au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée. On s'écroula tous les deux sur le canapé, vérifiant de n'avoir rien oublié.

- On est les meilleurs ! Il intercala nos doigts et leva un poing victorieux en l'air.

Ça nous a tout de même prit plus de cinq heures ! Je n'avais plus la force de bouger le moindre muscle. Je préférais me laisser aller telle une loque sur le canapé. Edward se rapprocha de moi et cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il décala légèrement mon pull en laine pour embrasser ma peau.

- On est seuls pendant encore une heure, on a largement le temps de monter dans la chambre faire notre gymnastique quotidienne sans avoir peur d'être surpris…

- Je suis crevée, donc, compte pas sur moi pour faire quoique ce soit ! Etoile de mer et tu fais tout ! Il réfléchit un instant avant de me prendre sur son épaule tel un sac à patate tout en courant à l'étage. Y'a pas à dire, il est fou de sexe et d'amour !

* * *

J'aidais Esmée à ranger tous les restes de nourriture dans le frigo. Si mon bide n'explose pas dans la nuit, ce sera un miracle ! En aidant ma belle-mère à la cuisine ce matin, j'ai bien cru que la famille Cullen était aussi imposante qu'un bataillon de l'armée. Si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est qu'Esmée ne lésine pas sur les proportions. Au moins, c'est plus la peine de faire à manger pendant une semaine !

La famille d'Edward est si chaleureuse ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Personne ne me connaissait, je ne les avais jamais vu de ma vie, pourtant, personne n'a hésité à venir vers moi, ou plutôt à me sauter dessus et à m'étouffer dans de longues étreintes affectueuses avant de me poser pleins de questions sur moi et Edward. Ce dernier a été d'une patience admirable, me présentant chacun des membres de sa famille et refusant de lâcher ma taille. Je suis sure qu'à force d'avoir gardé sa main et son bras autour de cette dernière, lui, doit avoir une sacré crampe, et moi, l'incrustation de ses doigts ! Je suis sure à 100% qu'Edward, Esmée ou Carlisle, a fait passer le message à propos de ma famille car personne n'a osé m'en parler ou me poser une question à ce sujet.

Je remontais dans la chambre, où Edward dénouait rapidement son nœud de cravate. C'est la première fois qu'il en met une devant moi, et je trouve que ça lui va foutrement bien ! Il m'aida à baisser la fermeture de ma robe dans mon dos, et je m'écroulais sur le lit, au bord de l'explosion.

- Je vais nous faire couler un bain. Il embrassa mes cheveux et alla préparer la salle de bain. Je roulais jusqu'à la table de chevet et en sortit mon cadeau de noël.

Edward voulait m'offrir un énième bijou, mais heureusement, j'ai contré à temps. Car à ce rythme, je peux ouvrir sans tarder une bijouterie. Mais bon, on peut dire qu'il a fait dans l'originalité mon jules : Il a achetés les exemplaires que je n'avais pas de mon auteur préféré, et par je-ne-sais quel miracle, il me les a fait dédicacer ! Je relus à nouveau ces mots quand Edward sortit de la salle de bain, diffusant un nuage de vapeur d'eau parfumé dans la pièce. Il me tendit la main. Je me relevais, fis glisser ma robe pour me déplacer en sous-vêtements jusque dans la baignoire. Je les retirais et entrais dans l'eau chaude. Elle détendit automatiquement mes muscles.

- Tu as été formidable avec mes cousins aujourd'hui. Ils t'adorent. Sa bouche embrassa mon épaule. Porter les sept cousins en bas âge d'Edward à tour de rôle, y'a pas à dire : Ca ruine les muscles.

- Les enfants m'adorent tout court. Et je les adore aussi. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire.

- J'espère que… Enfin, que nos enfants t'aimeront tout autant. Je me tournais d'un seul coup, répandant de l'eau sur le carrelage. J'ai encore fait une bourde ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Non… Non ! Tremblai-je. Il me prit dans ses bras. C'est que. Enfin, tu veux des enfants avec moi ?

- Bien évidemment ! Il embrassa mon cou. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ne commencerons pas les essais tout de suite, je ne suis pas dingue. Attendons de finir nos études, d'avoir un job chacun et de l'argent pour permettre à un enfant de grandir dans un environnement sain. Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir, mais j'ai peur. L'idée d'être avec quelqu'un qui m'aime, d'avoir des enfants, peut-être de me marier… J'avais abandonné cette idée et cet espoir depuis belle lurette jusqu'à ton arrivée ! Et maintenant, ça devient du concret, et j'ai peur ! Parce que je ne sais pas comment être une mère ! La mienne m'élevait dans la terreur constante, et je ne veux pas élever notre enfant comme ça. Mais je sais que si je ne fais pas attention, on aura un enfant roi. Je sais pas doser la gentillesse et la sévérité !

- Eh, eh, eh, on se calme. Tu sais très bien que toi et moi, nous n'aurons pas d'enfant avant au moins deux voire trois ans. Donc, on a du temps, et je ne doute pas que tu seras la meilleure mère du monde. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne te rassurera aucunement, mais en cas de doute, ma mère sera là. Elle a de l'expérience, elle sait comment agir en toutes circonstances. Elle te guidera et t'aidera au mieux. Mais je suis persuadé que tu n'auras besoin d'aucune aide pour t'en sortir comme une reine. Je me calais un peu plus contre lui et m'apaisais en écoutant son rythme cardiaque.

- J'ai toujours voulu deux enfants. Un, c'est l'ennui mortel, et à trois… Je pense que c'est ingérable. Donc…

- Eh bien, on est fait pour s'entendre !

* * *

Je tenais la bouteille de champagne dans mes mains, tandis qu'Edward sonnait chez Ben. Mais bon, vu le vacarme qui règne déjà, c'est surement impossible qu'il nous entende. Je suis en train de me les cailler, même si je porte mon épaisse veste par-dessus ma robe. Il ouvrit enfin, et je m'empressais de me glisser à l'intérieur. Edward me prit la main et me guida dans la pièce principale.

- Eh eh vous deux ! Vous n'échapperez pas à la règle ! On se stoppa net avant de pivoter dans sa direction. Vous êtes sous une branche de gui, baiser obligatoire, sinon, vous aurez la poisse ! Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Lui, toujours gourmant, préféra me coller contre lui et glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. J'entendis au loin les paroles de mes amis, sans y faire attention.

- On avait dit un baiser, pas un léchage en règle des amygdales ! Je remis mes pieds au sol et rougis tout en regardant le sol.

- Eh, on force notre chance comme on peut !

J'allais m'installer sur le canapé avec Eric et sa petite amie, Rachel. On parla un long moment ensemble. Nous avions pleins de points communs. Eric nous cache sa petite amie depuis des mois, alors, vu comme Ed et Ben le charriait, il a décidé de nous la présenter enfin.

Je croyais que tous les invités étaient là, vu que nous faisions une toute petite soirée rien qu'entre nous. Mais visiblement, on a un invité surprise ! On se tut tous, entendant les pas de cette personne, et écoutant leur petite discussion. Nous étions à l'écart de la porte, et ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir, à moins de tourner délibérément la tête en notre direction. Seule la légère musique d'ambiance résonnait dans la pièce.

Avec joie, je reconnus Angela qui passait la porte pour accéder au salon, jusqu'à ce que Ben lui attrape le bras pour la retenir. Elle se stoppa net et la regarda dans les yeux. Il pointa du doigt la branche de gui. Non, il ne va quand même pas…

- La tradition veut que tu embrasses la personne qui se trouve avec toi sous la branche… Elle rougit furieusement, jusqu'à ce que Ben prenne les commandes.

Notre groupe ne put s'en empêcher et applaudit les deux nouveaux amoureux, cria et siffla en même. Ben nous fit un magistral doigt d'honneur tout en embrassant ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Si tout vas bien, publication dimanche !

Bisous ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ! A l'heure, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Vu que tout va bien en ce moment, pour une fois, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change entre eux. Pour une fois, je ne prévois aucun nuage noir dans le ciel du couple. Enfin, peut être que… Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Il est malpoli, mais il veut être tranquille pour son premier baiser avec sa nouvelle petite amie ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et ne reconnus pas l'endroit où j'étais. Le principal, c'est que je suis avec Edward. Il est enroulé autour de moi, allongé sur le ventre, son bras autour du mien. Il grogna tandis que je le retirais, et allais rapidement enfiler sa chemise, qui couvrit la moitié de mes cuisses, avant de sortir de la chambre. Trois heures de sommeil au compteur, ça fait pas du bien, loin de là ! Je me rappelais que j'étais dans la maison de Ben, et que nous avions dormis dans sa chambre cette nuit. Eric et Rachel ont pris la chambre des parents, et Ben… Je sais pas où il a dormi ! Je descendis les escaliers en bois sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les faire grincer le bois et rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée. J'entendis du grabuge dans la cuisine et décidais d'aller y jeter un œil.

- Rho, mais laisse-moi faire ça ! Je reconnus la voix d'Angela. Ben… Le menaça-t-elle. Je les vis tous les deux, elle portant sa chemise, lui torse nu.

Il l'enlaçait tendrement, ses mains sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle glissait des toasts dans le grille-pain avant d'en baisser le ressort. Elle se tourna vers lui et enroula son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser longuement. Très longuement. Me sentant voyeuse, je rebroussais chemin et remontais à l'étage. Mais, avant d'atteindre l'escalier, je fis craquer le plancher sous mes pieds. La séparation de leurs lèvres provoqua un bruit mat. Je me tournais sur la pointe des pieds et regardais le couple dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, désolée. Continuez vos papouilles comme si de rien n'était ! Je me dirigeais en courant dans les escaliers et regagnais la chambre. Edward tâtonnait ma place, ne trouvant pas mon corps, mais seulement l'empreinte thermique que j'y avais laissée. Je repris ma place et lui pris la main. Je m'amusais avec les doigts de sa main tout en caressant quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil.

- Tu m'aimes ? Souffla-t-il tout en se réveillant.

- Evidemment gros bêta ivre ! J'embrassais sa joue délicatement tout en continuant mes mouvements dans son cuir chevelu.

- Tu me rendrais un service ?

- Si c'est resté à tes cotés pendant que tu gerbes, je crois pas que

- Tue-moi. Ou trouve un moyen pour que cette migraine cesse avant que je ne disjoncte.

- Avant que je ne fasse ça, c'est-à-dire te trouver des cachets, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne te mettras plus jamais dans des états d'ivresse pareils. C'est bien clair ? Sinon crois-moi, toi, ta future migraine et ta future gerbe, vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls, et mini Ed est pas prêt de s'introduire dans n'importe quel orifice pendant au moins un mois !

- Tu me demanderais de grimper l'Everest à poil que je le ferais, mais dépêche-toi de trouver de l'aspirine ou une connerie du genre avant que ma cervelle ne décore la chambre de Ben. Il attrapa la couverture et recouvrit sa tête avec. Je sortis à nouveau de la chambre et descendis les escaliers, surveillant l'activité des deux nouveaux amoureux. Hier soir, ils n'ont que très peu participés à la fête, restant surtout assis l'un sur l'autre à se faire des papouilles et à se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille. Visiblement, je ne les dérange pas, vu qu'ils sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi.

- Euh… Edward aurait besoin d'aspirine, d'eau et d'une bassine, au cas où. Ben se leva, embrassa le crâne d'Angie avant de se lever et de fouiller sa maison. Je pris sa place et m'installais en face d'elle. Elle me tendit une assiette pleine de toasts.

- Sers-toi, ils sont tout chauds ! J'en pris un du bout des doigts et le décortiquais délicatement, pour limiter les miettes. Je regardais mon amie, toujours avec son éternel sourire d'amoureuse sur les lèvres. Allez, je vais à la pèche au ragot. Depuis mon anniversaire, elle n'a rien dis, alors, elle nous doit des explications, a Jess et moi ! Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je me mis à la harceler.

- Je veux tout savoir ! Les moindres détails, et crois-moi, Jessica sera au courant et encore plus en rogne que moi !

- On se parlait beaucoup, par texto, et on se voyait tous les soirs par Skype, et… Voilà, tout simplement ! On s'est vu en chair et en os quelques fois, quand je remontais par Seattle, et il est venu me voir plusieurs fois en Californie. Rien de bien folichon ! On a pris notre temps, on a parlé de beaucoup de choses, de notre passé et… Je présentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose à cette soirée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je savais que notre relation changerait. Qu'on serait enfin en couple !

- Alala, une belle histoire d'amour entre vous ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je lui pris la main délicatement. Depuis ta rupture avec Jake quand vous avez eu votre diplôme, tu semblais toujours malheureuse, et je suis contente que Ben te redonne un beau sourire ! Elle se mordilla distraitement la lèvre.

- Maintenant, va falloir gérer la distance, et je sais pas si je vais en être capable. Je vais peut-être continuer mes études ici l'an prochain. Ben envisage de finir les siennes avec moi au soleil… Enfin, ça va très vite entre nous ! Mais ça me plait !

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Je vais en profiter pour faire un rapport ultra détaillé à Jess, et attends toi à recevoir un coup de fil avec une folle hystérique dans très peu de temps ! Ben arriva derrière moi et déposa la bassine avec la boite de comprimés et une bouteille d'eau à côté de moi. Je lui rendis sa place et retournais voir Ed.

- C'est la dernière fois que je bois ! Je ne tolère pas les alcools forts ! Il avala docilement son cachet avant de se coucher contre moi, sa tête calé sous mon menton, pendant que je faisais de légères arabesques sur son cuir chevelu, tentant de le détendre. Il ne se rendormit pas, regardant le mur d'un œil terne.

- Ça va mieux ? Soufflai-je, au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable.

- L'estomac s'est calmé, il n'y a plus rien. C'est pas le cas de la tête. Je continuais mes lents mouvements, l'entendis gémir légèrement, et embrassais son crâne. Punaise, j'en peux plus !

Je laissais une de mes mains vagabonder sur son beau torse avant que je ne la faufile sous le drap fin. Je fus choquée d'entrer directement en contact avec ces poils pubiens, sans passer par la case boxer. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, j'attrapais son pénis et fis usage de ma main.

- Punaise bébé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'agitant sur le matelas. Je sentis son pénis qui commençait à gonfler, timidement. J'amplifiais mes mouvements, et fis glisser mon autre main au même endroit pour qu'elle aille lui taquiner les bourses, car je savais qu'il adorait ça. Son érection se gorgea rapidement de sang, pour pointer fièrement vers le haut.

- La croyance populaire veut qu'un orgasme soulage les maux de tête. Alors, en gentille petite amie que je suis, je commence tout juste à te faire du bien. Je le rallongeais sur le matelas avant de me glisser sous le drap. J'ai déjà fait des plaisirs buccaux à Edward. Mais ce n'est pas un domaine où j'excelle et surtout, que j'apprécie. Mais j'aime faire plaisir à mon homme, alors, de temps en temps…

- Bella, je veux pas que tu te forces. Oh merde ! Gémit-il quand je léchais son gland sensible.

- Je le fais parce que j'ai envie. Et comme toujours, tu me préviens ! Je veux bien lui faire plaisir, mais j'ai tout de même mes limites, et il le sait. Je déposais de légers baisers sur toute la longueur de son érection, avant d'y passer délicatement ma langue, appréciant le fait qu'il gémisse et halète bruyamment par ma faute. Une fois prête, je le pris lentement dans ma bouche. Je pris le maximum que je pus, sans m'étouffer, et m'occupais de ce qui ne pouvait pas entrer à l'aide de ma main.

Je fis de lents allers retours, creusant mes joues pour aller un peu plus loin sans m'étouffer. Edward n'était plus que grognements et gémissements, une main délicatement glissée dans mes cheveux, suivant mes mouvements sans jamais me forcer. Je découvris légèrement mes dents, et allais titiller son manche avec.

- Oh merde ! Bella, je-je vais… Je compris vite le message et me retirais, continuant de le titiller avec ma main. Il devint légèrement plus dur avant que je ne sente tous ses muscles se tendre. Son plaisir se rependit en longs jets sur son ventre. Il n'a pas pensé au kleenex. Je fouillais rapidement dans la table de chevet de Ben et mis rapidement la main sur un paquet de mouchoir. Je lui essuyais rapidement le ventre avant de me blottir contre lui. Edward tentait de retrouver ses esprits, calmant sa respiration et essayant de parler.

- Ca va un peu mieux ? Demandai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ma migraine s'est simplement transformée en léger maux de crâne. Dès que je vais mieux, je te rends cet orgasme, ok ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tout en me blottissant encore plus contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau.

* * *

- Je suis comment ? Demanda-il quand j'entrais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller. Il venait de se raser de près, et se passait d'aftershave par-dessus, celui que je lui avais offert pour noël. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Ta cravate est mal mise. Tu as de la chance que je sois là ! Je défis la cravate et la replaçais correctement sur son cou. Attentivement, je la nouais, tachant d'aligner les rayures bleues et rouges ou niveau du nœud. Je la resserrais comme il faut, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise stop. Je passais du fond de teint, avant de me maquiller lentement les yeux ainsi que la bouche quand il revient vers moi.

- Je suis comment ? Me redemanda-t-il. Je me postais face à lui et lissais les pans de sa veste qu'il venait d'enfiler.

- Tu es parfait. J'enlevais une légère poussière sur sa manche avant de boutonner la veste de son costume.

- J'en fais pas un peu trop ? Le costume, les mocassins, l'attaché case, les cheveux bien coiffés…

- Tu le dis toi-même, la première impression est primordiale. Tu as eu une chance incroyable de dégoter ce stage auprès du bureau du juge. Alors soit le meilleur, impressionne-le, et obtiens de super recommandations pour l'avenir. Mais vu tes résultats, crois-moi, tu auras aucun mal. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais délicatement, évitant de tacher ses belles lèvres avec mon maquillage.

- Tu as toujours les bons mots ma Bella. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais plus profondément, ne se souciant plus de mon rouge à lèvres.

- Puis, si jamais tes cheveux collés au gel ne te plaisent pas, j'aurais tout le temps de les décoiffer ce soir… Je me blottis contre son cou et respirais son odeur. Je sentis une légère bosser qui commençait à monter contre ma cuisse.

- Bella, c'est pas le moment. Il jeta un œil à sa montre (son second cadeau de noël de ma part). Je vais être en retard ! Il embrassa ma joue, me dit je t'aime rapidement, tout en filant à la va-vite dehors pour arriver à l'heure à son stage.

Je sens que la journée va être bien longue. D'habitude, malgré nos horaires de folie, on trouve toujours une heure, voire, dans le pire des cas, vingt à trente minutes, pour manger tous les deux, ou boire un café tout en se bécotant… Mais vu qu'il va faire son stage au palais de justice pendant quinze jours, et que ce dernier se situe à l'autre bout de la ville… Ça va me faire étrange de ne pas le voir de la journée, et d'attendre le soir pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je déjeunais comme tous les jours avec Ben et Eric, sortant un sandwich de mon sac ainsi qu'un paquet de chips. Mais, je sentais que j'étais la cinquième roue du carrosse, celui qui porte la chandelle. Entre Ben qui téléphone à Angela tout en mangeant (il doit avoir un sacré forfait, ou une facture salée tous les mois), et Eric qui bécote Rachel plus qu'ils ne mangent… Rachel tente bien de me faire la discussion, comme tous les midis, mais vu qu'Eric accapare sa bouche la plupart du temps… Mon portable vibra dans mon sac. Je me jetais dessus et vis que c'était un texto d'Edward. Le message était simple, clair, et pourtant destructeur.

_Tu me manques. _

_Toi aussi, tu me manques, plus que de raison. _

Je répliquais seulement ça, et il me répondit la minute suivante.

_Rien à foutre, demain, je prends un taxi, le métro, ou n'importe quoi, mais je déjeune avec toi ! _Un léger sourire se peignit sur mon visage tandis que je grignotais une chips.

_Comment se passe ton stage ?_

_Oh, bof ! Carter m'a mis dans son bureau, et je m'occupe d'ordonner les affaires qu'il a jugées. En gros, je perfore, je classe, je range. Il m'a dit que dès que j'aurais fini cette tâche « peu reluisante », il me donnerait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant à faire. _

_Tu as beaucoup de dossiers ? _

_Le dernier stagiaire qu'il avait est parti en septembre. Je te laisse deviner le nombre d'affaires qu'un juge traite en six mois. J'essaye d'aller au plus vite, mais je veux pas négliger mon travail. _

_Bientôt, tu ferras ce qui te plait. Quand tu auras prouvé à tout le monde que tu es mieux qu'un simple bibliothécaire, tu t'éclateras dans ton stage. _

_J'espère. En tout cas, j'espère que ta proposition pour un décoiffage en règle ce soir tient toujours, car, crois-moi, j'en ai foutrement envie !_

Je me mordillais la lèvre et laissais notre conversation prendre un tout autre tournant. Un tournant beaucoup beaucoup plus érotique, planifiant notre soirée, où nous allions officiellement fêter notre première année en tant que couple, mais sans cadeau. Enfin, pas de cadeaux matériels !

* * *

Le soir même.

- Edward, tu as promis ! Me plaignis-je tout en refermant mon cours que je connais désormais sur le bout des doigts. Il était avachi sur le canapé, toujours vêtu de son costume, les mocassins avaient valsés sous le meuble de la télé, et il buvait une canette de coca. Je m'écroulais sur le canapé.

- Tu m'as laissé le choix entre te rentre l'orgasme du nouvel an et un strip-tease, et je prends la première solution, que tu sois pour ou contre !

- C'est la seconde qui me ferrait vraiment plaisir. Et je te rappelle que, pour ton anniversaire, alors que j'avais le choix, je t'ai fait le strip-tease que tu voulais, et j'ai mis l'ensemble de lingerie qui t'avait fait baver lors de notre balade. Alors… Il se tassa sur le canapé.

- Mais je suis nul ! J'arrive à épuisement de ses arguments. Oui !

- Car tu crois que je vais le tour des clubs de strip-tease la nuit quand tu dors ? Moi aussi j'étais nulle. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux simplement que tu me fasses une langoureuse danse en retirant lentement tes vêtements. Tu ferais ça pour ta petite amie qui t'aime ? Je fis la moue, jusqu'à ce qu'il râle.

- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! Mais à une condition. Je veux que tu mettes l'ensemble de lingerie de mon anniversaire. C'est donnant donnant ma belle !

- Cullen, ton show à intérêt de valoir le coup ! Je le pointais du doigt tout en me levant pour aller à la salle de bain.

Je mis rapidement le beau soutien-gorge en satin, orné de dentelle rose, ainsi que le shorty assorti. Je mis les bas assortis dans les filés, et les attachais aux porte-jarretelles avant de me diriger dans le salon. Je vis une halte par l'entrée et y récupérais un chapeau noir. Il avait fermé les volets, évitant le spectacle pour tous les voisins. Je posais le chapeau sur sa tête avant de m'installer sur le canapé.

- C'est un supplément obligatoire pour moi ! Tu veux de l'ambiance peut-être ? Je me connectais sur internet et allais sur youtube. Je cherchais la chanson appropriée. You can leave your hat on. LA chanson des scènes de strip-tease. Il leva négligemment un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Je hochais la tête tout en me mordillant la lèvre. Il commença par le plus basique, le chapeau, et l'envoya en l'air tel un frisbee jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe habillement sur ma tête. Un à un, lentement, il fit sauter les boutons de sa veste avant de me tourner le dos. Je vis les muscles de son dos se tendre tandis qu'il jetait le vêtement à côté de moi.

Il se remit face à moi, et, à l'aide de ses longs doigts, il défit sa cravate et se rapprocha de moi. Il se positionna en face de moi et noua le tissu autour de mon propre cou. Le tissu était tellement long qu'il passa entre mes seins.

- Tu t'es encore trompé ! Râlai-je ! Par vengeance, il me tourna le dos, et je le vis faire de langoureux mouvements de bassin tout en déboutonnant sa chemise… En me tournant le dos. RHA ! Toujours dans le fantasme, je me penchais par-dessus le canapé et mis une légère tape sur ses fesses. Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de me lancer la chemise sur le visage. Je respirais son odeur de parfum et d'Edward avant de la retirer de mon visage. Il se remit enfin face à moi.

Il fit de lents mouvements circulaire à l'aide de son bassin, les jambes largement écartés, ses mains derrières sa tête, bandant ses muscles du torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres. D'ailleurs, y'a pas que les muscles qui sont bandés ! Il baissa ses bras et dénoua la ceinture de sa taille et s'attaqua à sa braguette. Il eut du mal à faire sauter la boutonnière, à cause de ce qui se trouvait en dessous, mais eut moins de mal avec la fermeture.

- J'ai pas un pantalon à scratch, et je me vois mal arriver à déchirer celui-ci. Il s'arrêta temporairement de danser et envoya valser son pantalon à côté de moi en quelques secondes. Il ne resta qu'en boxer blanc, bien déformé. Il joua avec, tirant sur l'élastique, le faisant claquer sur sa peau, me dévoilant un peu le trésor caché en dessous avant de le masquer à nouveau. Il fit la même chose avec ses fesses, dévoilant une partie avant d'arrêter. La chanson était finie depuis belle lurette, ma culote était définitivement foutue, et Edward continuait de m'exciter. Comme préliminaires, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Emmène-moi dans la chambre et fais-moi l'amour dans les trois prochaines secondes ! Il eut un sourire mutin et m'emmena d'office dans notre chambre, emmenant ses affaires en même temps.

Cette nuit-là, on fit de nouvelles expériences dans notre vie sexuelle. Il me fit faire l'amour en étant entravée, les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête aux barreaux du lit. On y alla tout en douceur, Edward faisait attention au moindre geste, gémissements ou soupirs émanant de moi. Et je dois dire que c'est encore plus excitant d'être attaché que libre de mes mouvements !

* * *

La semaine prochaine, il y aura un petit saut dans le temps pour nos amoureux !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour *Toute petite riquiqui*. Je suis désolé des 15 jours de retard qu'il y a eu pour cette suite. Mais je travaille en tant que saisonière, avec des horaires qui font que le soir, j'ai plus envie de roupiller qu'écrire ! Mais promis, je vais trouver un bon équilibre entre écriture et travail !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Nos amoureux sont jeunes et pleins de fougue, ils en profitent ! Un léger nuage va venir ternir leur ciel bleu, mais tout va s'arranger. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Oui, tu peux ! Mais pour que ça se réalise, il faut d'abord que j'arrive à inclure Emmett dans l'histoire… Normalement, il devrait faire son apparition dès la semaine prochaine. Je te laisse deviner le rôle qu'il tiendra… Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

**2 ANS PLUS TARD. **

J'étais en train de bosser mes cours quand j'entendis la porte de notre studio s'ouvrir. Edward se jeta à côté de moi sur le lit, éreinté par sa journée au tribunal, à faire un nouveau stage. Il en fait un par an pendant plusieurs semaines. Je l'entendis faire valser ses mocassins sur le carrelage. Il se redressa, desserra sa cravate et cala sa tête dans mon cou. Il en embrassa délicatement la peau tout en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu fais quoi ? grogna-t-il, m'électrisant au passage.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de faire du yoga. Je pris mon classeur souple que je refermais avant de m'en servir pour frapper délicatement le crâne d'Edward. Par vengeance, il me fit tomber en arrière sur le lit afin de me butiner la peau de mon cou ainsi que mes lèvres. J'éclatais de rire, ce qui l'obligea à me relâcher. Il me serra simplement contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Comme tous les jours d'ailleurs.

- Ce sera bientôt fini. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu le sais.

Oui, je le sais bien. J'ai été prise pour la formation de greffière l'an passé, et je la termine dans deux mois. Edward, lui, est toujours à la fac. Il doit encore finir son année, obtenir son master, avant de travailler en tant que juge au palais de justice de Seattle, et moi, en tant que greffière la bas. Il est évident qu'on ne travaillera pas sur les mêmes affaires tous les deux, mais au moins, on pourra se croiser plus souvent. Je dois valider mon diplôme, faire un stage, et après…

Edward se releva et attrapa la revue immobilière qui trainait depuis des mois sur la table basse, sans qu'aucune offre ne nous fasse de l'œil. Nous voulons déménager, avoir un appart un peu plus grand, avec si possible, deux, voire trois chambres… Attention, je ne dis pas que j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir ! Disons qu'on en a parlé avec Edward. Et qu'on est d'accord : Pas de bébé tant qu'on a pas de travail ! Mais, si on change d'appartement, autant prévoir ce léger détail, plutôt que de devoir déménager à nouveau.

- Il a l'air bien celui-ci ! Je pointais du bout de l'ongle une annonce. Trois chambres, grande cuisine ouverte, tout équipé…

- J'aime pas le quartier. Il craint trop. Il tourna la page et regarda d'autres annonces. Mais vu qu'on les a vus, revus, et étudiés à l'infini, ça ne rime plus à rien. Pourtant, on veut partir d'ici ! On aime l'appartement, mais c'est l'immeuble qu'on n'aime pas trop. Les résidences étudiantes sont bien… A condition d'avoir une bonne paire de boules quiès car les jeunes de première année sont tout content de quitter la pression familiale. Et tous les soirs et les week-ends, c'est l'enfer. Les plus âgés, c'est-à-dire nous, on a essayé de faire pression sur eux pour qu'ils se calment… Et c'est devenu encore pire.

J'allais faire réchauffer les lasagnes d'hier avant de retourner sur le canapé. Edward avait dénoué sa ceinture et troqué sa chemise contre son polo habituel. Je déposais le plat de lasagnes entre nous, et, à l'aide de deux fourchettes, on mangea le même plat, comme souvent. Je le mis dans le lavabo et allais me caler dans ses bras. Ses lèvres allèrent câliner mes cheveux, tandis que je ne bougeais pas, le laissant faire, appréciant le tout.

- Je veux être en septembre. Plus que tout.

- Tu le dis tous les jours. On pourra déjeuner ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

- Je veux aussi être en septembre pour commencer les essais bébés. Enfin, à condition qu'on trouve notre nouvel appart ! Il glissa sa bouche sur mon cou. Il sait que, quand il fait ça, il m'électrise au possible, et ça se finit toujours entre lui, moi, et aucun vêtements entre nous.

- Si tu veux, les tests, on peut les commencer en juillet. Il me retourna à moitié pour me regarder dans les yeux. A condition qu'on ait un nouvel appart, ajoutai-je.

- Pourquoi Juillet ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, pour commencer… Je déposais un léger baiser entre ses sourcils. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que je tombe enceinte du premier coup, donc, autant multiplier les essais. Ensuite… J'embrassais son nez. Parce que mon stage en tant que greffière sera rémunéré, donc, on aura de l'argent. Et enfin… J'embrassais ses lèvres. Parce que moi, aussi, en dépit du fait que je sois jeune, j'ai envie de ce bébé avec toi.

Il me plaqua sur le lit trois secondes plus tard et dévora littéralement mes lèvres. On ne commença pas les essais bébés ce jour-là, car, comme à notre habitude, il mit un préservatif (malgré le fait que je prenne la pilule. On est prévoyant.). Mais, le premier juillet pile, à 8h30 du matin, on noya uns à uns les cachets de ma pilule contraceptive dans les toilettes (plus par symbolisme qu'autre chose), afin de signifier très clairement que nous étions en essai bébés. Et c'est loin de nous déplaire !

* * *

J'expliquais au couple en face de moi la démarche ainsi que les papiers à remplir pour intenter l'action en justice qu'ils demandaient, assistés par leur avocat. Sans même me retourner, je pouvais sentir le lourd regard de ma chef, qui surveillait la moindre de mes paroles, le moindre de mes gestes, tout. Selon elle, enfin, après mon premier mois, je me débrouille comme une reine. Je n'ai commis aucune faute, ou en tout cas, aucune faute grave. Elle est stricte avec moi, mais je ne lui donne pas de fil à retordre, contrairement à d'autres. C'est pour ça qu'elle me laisse gérer cette affaire de A à Z, sous son contrôle.

J'étais en train d'écouter leurs questions quand je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Je me redressais, et respirais une grande bouffée d'air frais pour espérer que ça passe. Je commençais à ne pas me sentir bien, à avoir chaud malgré la clim, à transpirer… J'ajustais mon chemisier et me sentis pâlir.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Me demanda l'avocat quand il remarqua mon manège. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait qu'un spasme tordit mon estomac. Je me penchais en direction de la poubelle et régurgitais mon petit déjeuner à l'intérieur. Je m'excusais quand tout fut fini, et acceptais avec bonheur le mouchoir que me tendait mon maitre de stage.

- Rentrez chez vous. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant plusieurs jours ! Elle mit ma veste sur mes épaules. Je m'excusais à nouveau, et la laissais reprendre le dossier. Je sortis lentement du palais de justice et appelais Edward.

- Bébé ? Grogna-t-il dans le téléphone.

- Tes-Tes parents arrivent quand pour venir déjeuner ?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder pourquoi ? Ça va pas, tu as l'air toute chose !

- J'suis ma-malade. Je finis à peine cette phrase qu'un nouveau spasme tordit mon estomac. Je me penchais au-dessus de l'égout. Edward m'entendit vomir en direct, tandis que je repoussais mes cheveux d'une main.

- Dès qu'ils arrivent, je monte avec eux et on fonce te chercher au palais. Ne bouge pas !

- Ça ne risque pas !

Je coupais la communication et m'assis sur les marches de l'entrée. Je m'essuyais à nouveau la bouche, et sortis ma bouteille d'eau de mon sac. Je me rinçais peu élégamment la bouche avant de recracher le tout au-dessus de la même bouche d'égout.

Vingt, ou peut être trente minutes plus tard, je vis une berline s'arrêter à notre niveau et mettre les feux de détresse. Esmée sortit de l'arrière du véhicule tel un boulet de canon et vint me récupérer. Je me levais, récupérais mes affaires et laissais Esmée enrouler son bras autour de mes reins tout en me conduisant dans la voiture. Elle me tendit un sac plastique et caressa mes cheveux. Le regard d'Edward me scruta à travers le rétroviseur.

On s'inséra rapidement dans la circulation pour retourner à l'appartement. Je fus repris d'un haut le cœur. Esmée attrapa directement mes cheveux, bien que je ne vomisse rien. Je m'écroulais sur la banquette en cuir de la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en bas de chez nous. Edward m'aida à sortir de l'habitacle, ainsi qu'Esmée, et me conduisirent jusqu'à notre chez nous. Je m'écroulais lamentablement sur le lit.

- Je vais aller faire des courses et te préparer un bon potage, ça te fera du bien. Elle caressa délicatement mes cheveux avant de quitter la pièce.

- Laisse-moi seule avec ton père, s'il te plait, réclamai-je auprès d'Edward quand je vis Carlisle arriver avec sa trousse de médecin. Je pressais la main de mon petit ami un peu plus fortement.

- Je vais aller aider ma mère à faire les courses. Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit à la suite de sa génitrice. Avant même qu'il ne me le demande, je déboutonnais mon chemisier et m'allongeais à nouveau sur le matelas. Je le laissais écouter mon cœur avant de palper ma gorge ainsi que mon ventre.

- Gastro à coup sûr ! Ça m'étonne, vu la saison. Je pris mon débardeur qui me servait de pyjama et m'en vêtis, ne voulant pas remettre mon chemisier.

- C'est tout ? Demandai-je, un peu hagard. Son stylo se suspendit en l'air.

- Oui, c'est tout. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

- Eh bien… Ça me gêne un peu d'en parler comme ça, surtout avec toi.

- Bella, je suis soumis au secret professionnel, bien que tu sois ma belle-fille. Tout ce que tu pourras me dire restera uniquement entre toi et moi. Si Edward me le demandait, sache que je ne lui dirais rien de ce que tu m'as dit. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.

- J'ai du retard. Dans… Enfin dans mes dates. Seulement 48 heures et ça m'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Je ne sais pas si je me fais du mouron pour rien ou si c'est légitime.

- Vous utilisez quel type de contraception ? Demanda-t-il en mâchonnant le bout de son stylo.

- On en utilise plus. Ça fait un petit peu plus d'un mois. Je jouais avec l'ourlet du drap du bout du doigt. J'en ai pas parlé à Edward, et je veux qu'il soit au courant avant d'envisager de faire une prise de sang ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il roula en boule la première ordonnance qu'il avait rédigé et commença la rédaction de la seconde.

- Par précaution, je vais te prescrire des comprimés qui n'auront aucuns effets néfastes sur… Enfin, sur le probable fœtus, si jamais il existe. Et tiens, pour la prise de sang. Il me tendit plusieurs bouts de papier. Je planquais celui de la prise de sang dans la table de nuit et attendit le retour d'Esmée et Edward. Ce dernier ma sauta dessus en premier, enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules et sondant mon regard.

- Ca va mieux. Un peu de repos, et ça ira comme sur des roulettes. Il embrassa mon crane et me serra contre lui. Je surpris le regard de Carlisle, et surtout, son léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui fis les gros yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous laisse tous les deux dans le lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, au réveil, je me décidais à tout lui dire. Je ne peux plus attendre. Il était déjà debout, couché sur le côté en ma direction, me regardant tout en souriant.

- Ca va mieux ? Il s'amusa avec mes cheveux tout en continuant de me regarder.

- Ouais. Il faut que je t'avoue un truc… Il se rajusta, et les coins de sa bouche se plissèrent légèrement. J'ai du retard. Avec mes anglais. Aujourd'hui, si je n'ai rien, ça ferra 72 heures. Je pris sa main. Je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ou te fasses des faux espoirs, ok ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un retard. Je pris sa main et jouais avec ses doigts.

Edward se redressa, s'assit sur le lit tout en me tournant le dos. Je suivis le trajet de ses muscles à l'aide de mes doigts et attendis une réaction, quelque chose, mais… Rien. Il se leva, tangua un peu, et courut dans la pièce pour attraper son jean.

- Euh, tu restes ici, d'accord ! J'en ai pour trois minutes, ok ? Il enfila son tee-shirt de la veille et courut hors de la chambre.

- Tu vas où ? Demandai-je en me redressant dans le lit.

- Pharmacie ! Test de grossesse ! Je me mordillais légèrement la lèvre et sortis du lit. En me redressant, je fus prise d'un haut le cœur et du courir de suite jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un peu de bille remonta dans la cuvette, mais je me rinçais la bouche tout en l'attendant.

- Tu comptes rester avec moi ? Lui demandai-je une fois qu'on eut lu le mode d'emploi tous les deux.

- Désolé, je suis à coté de mes pompes. Il m'embrassa le front. Je t'attends sur le canapé. Je fis comme indiqué sur le mode d'emploi avant de m'assoir à côté de lui. On attendit les trois minutes avant d'avoir le résultat. Une seule barre. Sans avoir à reprendre la notice, nous savions ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pas enceinte. Pourtant, j'ai les nausées ! Je restais ahurie devant le résultat, devant cette unique barre. Edward enroula son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais ouais. Tout va bien. Je retirais de suite son bras de mes épaules et allais jeter le test au fond de la poubelle. Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'autoriser à pleurer sur ce test de grossesse négatif, car Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà là pour nous aider à déménager. On prit trente minutes pour déjeuner. Je bus une tisane faite par ma belle-mère et préférais ne pas tenter le diable en avalant quelque chose de solide. Ils avaient ramenés tous les cartons nécessaires, et je laissais les hommes se charger des meubles tandis que j'emballais nos assiettes dans du papier bulle protecteur.

J'avais presque fini ma tâche quand je vis Esmée sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se chargeait de vider notre pharmacie quand elle s'approcha de moi. Elle me serra contre elle, en un doux élan d'affectif, que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

- C'est rien, souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille. Vous en faites pas, vous êtes jeunes et vous vous aimez, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demandai-je enfin.

- Eh bien… Des nausées. Du test de grossesse. A moins que la réponse négative du test était celle que vous attendiez !

- Non. Non, ce n'était pas celle qu'on attendait. Je luttais contre l'émotion qui montait en moi et serra ma gorge. Je pris de grandes respirations jusqu'à ce que ma belle-mère me lâche pour continuer de vider notre appartement.

* * *

Je me trouvais dans le lit avec Edward, dans notre nouvel et grand appartement, comportant une grande cuisine équipée, trois chambres et une immense salle de bain. Toutes nos affaires ont pris place ici en une journée, et les parents d'Edward passent la nuit dans le studio désormais vide en attendant de le louer pour la rentrée prochaine. Normalement, on devrait être fous de joie et inaugurer toutes les nouvelles pièces en faisant l'amour, mais la mauvaise nouvelle de ce matin nous a refroidis. J'étais allongée dans le lit à coté de mon homme, regardant un mauvais film à la télé. Quand les deux protagonistes commencèrent à se déshabiller pour faire l'amour, Edward roula jusqu'à moi et cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il embrassa ma peau, la suça, tout en glissant sa main sous mon débardeur pour caresser mon ventre. Ventre qui aurait dut contenir autre chose que mes organes vitaux. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et la repoussais. Il arrêta ses caresses et se redressa sur ces coudes.

- Ben quoi ? T'es toujours partante pour un câlin !

- Pas ce soir, s'il te plait.

- C'est à cause de ce matin, hein ? Mais merde, on savait que ça ne marcherait pas du premier coup ! Faut pas en faire un fromage !

Fatiguée, à cause du déménagement, de ma gastro, et à fleur de peau à cause du test de grossesse négatif, je fermais les yeux et tentais de me calmer. Sans succès. Les larmes roulèrent sur mon visage, silencieuses. Je les essuyais à l'aide de mes doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main essuie la peine qui s'écoulait de mes yeux. Je me retrouvais blottie contre son torse, laissant mes nerfs me lâcher.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je suis désolé. Mais on savait que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'il y avait un risque.

- Merde ! Jurai-je en arrêtant de pleurer. J'avais les nausées et le retard ! Et tu étais tellement heureux. Je m'en veux de te décevoir autant !

- Je t'interdis de répéter une connerie pareille, ok ? Tu ne me décevras jamais Bella, jamais. Je te soutiendrais toujours, dans tous tes choix. Soit en certain. Je vais booster mes spermatozoïdes, et le mois prochain, ils seront en pole position ! J'eus un éclat de rire et restais blottie contre lui. Il coupa la télé et caressa mes cheveux pendant de longues secondes. Ce simple geste m'aida à sombrer dans un lourd sommeil dont je me réveillais le lendemain matin, avec, comme ''bonne'' surprise, l'arrivée de mes règles.

**Le mois suivant. **

**Edward POV.**

Allez merde, un résultat positif cette fois ! Je tenais la main de Bella et faisait des cercles sur le dos de celle-ci, l'aidant à se détendre pendant que l'infirmière se chargeait de la prise de sang. Elle gardait les paupières closes, et son teint pâle m'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Ce mois-ci, ma chérie à un retard de quatre jours dans ces dates, aucune nausée, mais un test de grossesse hier positif ! On espère juste ne pas se trouver dans la marge d'erreur, car je ne sais pas si Bella va encore prendre toute cette situation avec diplomatie. Déjà, après notre premier échec, il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour reprendre une vie normale, et une sexualité active. Alors si jamais on nous annonce qu'elle n'est pas enceinte… Je la soutiendrais ma Bella, du mieux que je peux ! Mais je ne sais pas si elle voudra reprendre les essais bébés une nouvelle fois.

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Nous annonça l'infirmière. Elle retira le garrot du bras de Bella et étiqueta tous les prélèvements sanguins. Elle posa un petit pansement sur la trace de piqure. Je descends ça au labo, et dans trente minutes, vous aurez les résultats. Je mis mon bras autour de la taille de Bella pour l'aider à se redresser et l'emmenais jusque dans la salle d'attente. Je sortis les gâteaux sous vide que j'avais pensé à emmener avant notre départ de l'appartement et les lui tendis.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Bella, après toute prise de sang, il faut manger. De gré ou de force, je te ferrais avaler ça. Elle grignota trois madeleines au chocolat avant de me serrer la main. Je tentais de ne pas la lui broyer, mais, c'était presque mission impossible.

- Ca fait plus de trente minutes. A ton avis, pourquoi ils tardent autant ?

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls patients de l'hôpital. Nous aurons les résultats, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui embrassais le crâne et la laissais se blottir contre moi. Dix minutes plus tard, notre nom fut appelé à l'accueil. On nous remit simplement une enveloppe cacheté. Les doigts tremblants, Bella arracha le rabais collé solidement. On prit les feuilles d'analyse que l'on déplia avant de se pencher sur le taux d'hormones Bêta-HCG. Taux largement supérieur à 0.

On lâcha les feuilles par terre et je m'empressais de serrer ma Bella contre moi, qui pleurait de bonheur. Elle se retenu de hurler dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, tandis que je la broyais contre moi, heureux comme jamais. Je fis délicatement glisser mes mains le long de son corps pour aller caresser son ventre, qui contenait désormais notre avenir. Notre petit bébé.

* * *

Normalement, je tente de poster la suite la semaine prochaine. Sinon, promis, vous aurez la suite dans 15 jours.

Bisous ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ! Je sais, je devais tenter de poster la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps donc… Voila le chapitre !

Aussidagility : Il n'est pas là cette semaine, ton Emmett se fait encore désiré, mais il pointera sans tarder le bout de son nez ! A la base, j'avais prévu qu'il soit le médecin de Bella, mais je revois un peu mon jugement… Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Diana : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Pas de nuage noir cette semaine, et je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il leur arrivera dans le futur. Merci pour ta review ^^

Leanouche88 : Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je caressais les cheveux d'Edward, qui était allongé sur mon ventre. Son oreille était collée contre ma peau, tandis que je ne bougeais pas, le laissant faire. Depuis quelques semaines, c'est devenu notre petit rituel le soir, après notre journée de travail. Il se rapproche de l'embryon qui grandit jour après jour en moi. Il assiste à chacun de mes examens médicaux, angoissé comme il est. Mais pour le moment, notre futur bébé va bien, même à deux mois de grossesse. Donc c'est toujours rassurant. Puis, avec monsieur parano en guise de papa… Il surveille tout ce que je mange ! Il prépare même mes repas de midi, que l'on mange tous les deux en tête à tête dans son bureau au palais de justice. Il me prépare des petits plats sains et équilibrés… Reste plus qu'à l'initier au ménage, et je pourrais me la couler douce sur le canapé !

- On l'annonce quand officiellement ? Murmura-t-il tout en rajustant sa position.

- Carlisle sait que nous sommes en essais bébés, depuis ma gastro du mois d'aout, et ta mère a trouvé le test de grossesse dans la poubelle lors du déménagement. Ce ne sera pas une énorme surprise quand on le leur annoncera. Mais je tiens à voir leur tête. Idem pour Angie et Ben, Eric et Rachel, et Ben et Jess.

- C'est toi la chef ! Il se hissa jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa. Ma mère veut qu'on aille les voir ce week-end, pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon père. Juste un truc entre nous cinq, pas une grande soirée chiante avec toute la famille.

- Nous cinq ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant qui était le dernier invité.

- Tu oublies toujours que tu comptes pour deux ! Il eut un sourire mutin et je l'embrassais tout en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

- Quand j'aurais pris du bide, je me rendrais compte du petit être qui grandit en moi. Même sans le bide, je m'en rends compte tous les matins. Les nausées au réveil, l'interdiction de boire du café, alors que je suis une accro en manque, oui, je m'en rends compte !

- Tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux. Même après tout ce temps ensemble, il arrive à me faire fondre comme une glace en plein soleil à l'aide d'une simple petite phrase. Mon Edward est toujours le même qu'au début de notre relation : surprenant, tendre et aimant. Il me ramène des bouquets de fleurs de temps en temps, et est toujours attentif, à la moindre seconde.

La bulle d'amour dans laquelle j'étais plongée avec mon amoureux et notre bébé éclata en une fraction de secondes quand le téléphone fixe sonna dans la cuisine. Edward se releva pour aller décrocher. La discussion dura un peu plus de dix minutes, temps pendant lequel je feuilletais un magazine sur le lit. Il retourna s'allonger à mes côtés quand il eut raccroché.

- C'était ma mère. Nous sommes attendus vendredi soir chez eux. On pliera les valises jeudi et dès que mon audience est terminée, on fonce jusque chez eux. Ça te va ? Je hochais la tête.

* * *

- Mon super cocktail magique pour fêter le week-end, ça te dis ? Esmée sortit son shaker ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruits.

- Juste un cocktail classique sans alcool pour moi, s'il te plait. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon.

- Oh, même pas une petite goute de rhum pour pimenter tout ça ? Edward descendit les escaliers et s'assit à côté de moi, posant une main sur mes reins.

- Non, vraiment. Je préfère ton super cocktail sobre. Peut-être demain ! Elle n'insista pas et me prépara ma boisson. Elle fit deux autres verres pour son fils et elle, ajoutant de l'alcool dans la préparation, et versa simplement un verre de vin blanc frais à son mari. On trinqua tous les quatre avant de commencer à boire nos préparations.

Nous ne savions pas à quel moment nous devions annoncer la grande nouvelle aux nouveaux grands parents. Se garder pour le repas de demain, en l'honneur de Carlisle, lui offrant un second cadeau ? Ou l'annoncer là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans l'ambiance détendue qui régnait pour ne pas gâcher son anniversaire. Edward dut percevoir la tension qui émanait de moi car je sentis son pouce faire de légers cercles sur ma peau. Je me calmais et profitais de ce moment, avant d'aller aider Esmée à installer notre repas dehors, profitant des derniers jours de beaux temps et du soleil. On resta dehors jusqu'à plus de minuit avant d'aller nous séparer pour aller dormir.

- Je crois que ma mère se doute de quelque chose, me dit Edward tout en se couchant. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allais le rejoindre dans les draps. Tu n'aurais jamais craché sur son fameux cocktail au rhum.

- J'ai rattrapé les choses en lui laissant miroiter que j'en prendrais un demain. Même si demain, ils seront au courant.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête ! Je me calais dans les bras de mon chéri, qui posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre afin de le caresser. Je m'endormis sous ses doigts, et ne me réveillais que le lendemain, vers sept heures. Je courus en urgence jusqu'à la salle de bain, et eut à peine le temps de me pencher au-dessus de la cuvette afin de vomir. J'adore les nausées matinales ! J'entends Edward me rejoindre et faufiler sa main dans mes cheveux, avant de tirer la chasse d'eau.

- C'est passé ? Demanda-t-il. Il me tendit la main afin que je me relève. J'allais m'asperger le visage d'eau. Une chance, personne de la maisonnée ne m'a entendu. Sinon…

- Ouais, ça va mieux. Dans quelques semaines, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je me brossais les dents avant de me caler dans son étreinte. Il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres avant de me porter dans ses bras pour que nous rejoignions le lit. L'avantage des nausées matinales, c'est qu'après, j'ai droit au super médicament d'Edward… J'espère qu'il continuera de l'appliquer quand j'aurais mes sautes d'humeurs et mes maux de dos !

* * *

- Santé ! Carlisle déboucha la bouteille de champagne sur la terrasse avant de vite glisser une flute en dessous. Il remplit quatre verre qu'il ramena jusqu'à nous, tandis qu'Esmée posait toutes les bougies sur le gâteau au chocolat. Elle les alluma rapidement avant de laisser son mari les éteindre. Elle découpa le gâteau pour tous les invités tandis que Carlisle nous distribuait le champagne.

Edward courut jusqu'à notre chambre afin de récupérer les cadeaux pour Carlisle (En réalité, il y a un cadeau pour lui, et un cadeau pour leur faire comprendre leur nouveau statut). Je jouais longuement avec ma coupe remplie d'alcool, jouant avec les reflets, tout en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward. Il alla déposer les cadeaux face à lui avant de se rassoir à côté de moi.

- Alors, lequel j'ouvre en premier… Allez, le plus gros ! Il déballa le coffret dans lequel était emballé un stage pour une initiation à la pêche à la ligne. Il en parlait tellement que nous savions que nous n'avions pas fait d'erreur. Enfin, on a consulté Esmée avant, pour que nous ne nous retrouvions pas tous à lui offrir le même stage de pêche ! Je sais qu'Esmée a fait dans l'originalité, en leur réservant un voyage d'une semaine à Miami, pour le printemps. Mon beau-père nous fit à tous une accolade avant d'embrasser la joue de sa femme délicatement.

- Le dernier cadeau, c'est un cadeau pour vous deux, ajouta Edward. Esmée nous fusilla un à un du regard. J'eus un sourire épanoui sur mon visage et laissais Edward prendre ma main. Carlisle dénoua délicatement le nœud en satin et attrapa le contenu du petit sachet. On n'a pas fait dans l'original pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. On leur a offert une petite paire de chaussures, taille bébé, de couleur blanche. Carlisle regardait toujours son cadeau en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'Esmée, qui avait compris, restait toujours sous le choc.

- C'est merveilleux ! Esmée nous fonça dessus, les bras grands ouverts, pour nous accueillir dans son étreinte. On se leva pour être plus à l'aise, laissant ma belle-mère exprimer sa joie d'être une future grand-mère. Carlisle venait visiblement de comprendre, et donna un coup viril dans l'épaule de son fils avant de nous féliciter.

- Combien de semaines ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Septième. J'ai droit aux supers nausées matinales, et ça grandit lentement mais surement. Je relevais délicatement mon tee-shirt pour exposer mon nombril à sa famille. Mon ventre était un peu plus arrondi que la normale, témoignant de la présence de notre bébé.

- Il faut que… Il faut que je retrouve le landau et la poussette d'Edward, ainsi que ces biberons en verre. J'ai tout gardé au grenier, et tout est dans un parfait état ! Vous pourrez tout emporter pour votre petit chou !

- Esmée, je ne vais pas accoucher avant l'été, donc, tu as le temps avant le landau et tout le reste.

- Je sais, mais… Un bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau avant de se blottir contre son mari.

- Je prends un coup de vieux en plus dans les dents, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Trinquons ! Tout le monde récupéra une coupe de champagne tandis que j'attrapais mon verre d'eau. A notre nouveau statut de grands-parents et à cette future petite crevette !

* * *

Je marchais dans l'herbe tout autour de la maison des Cullen, Esmée accrochée à mon bras, ou moi au sien, selon de quel point de vue on se place. Elle doit vouloir empêcher que je me torde une cheville ou ne m'étale de tout mon long. Les hommes de la famille ont préférés rester à l'intérieur, à regarder un match de base-ball entre hommes, avec des bières et des cacahuètes.

- Tu supportes bien tes nausées matinales ?

- Pas tellement. Je les tolère mieux que lors du premier mois, je mange très léger au petit déjeuner. Je bois beaucoup de thé, ça me fait du bien. Elles ne devraient pas durer très longtemps. Enfin, je l'espère. Elle eut un sourire.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Vous essayez depuis longtemps, d'y arriver ?

- On a commencé en juillet. En aout, quand j'ai eu ma gastro, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que j'étais enceinte. J'avais le retard, les nausées… Carlisle savait, qu'on était en essais bébés. Tu le savais… C'était pas une grande surprise !

- Mais je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi vite ! Je ricanais avant de poursuivre notre ballade. On sortit de leur propriété et on suivit le sentier aménagé au milieu des bois. Tu sais, commença-t-elle. Tu devrais peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, prévenir tes parents de ta grossesse. Je pilais net et lâchais le bras d'Esmée.

- Hors de questions. Je connais les antécédents médicaux de mes deux parents, et ils n'ont plus à se mêler de ma vie depuis qu'ils m'ont abandonnés il y a presque trois ans. Ils ne m'ont souhaités aucun anniversaire, ni même envoyer une carte à noël. Ils m'ont rayé de leur vie, ils m'ont déshéritée, et je ne veux pas que notre enfant connaisse une mère aussi pitoyable que Renée.

- Je sais que tu en souffres toujours beaucoup. Mais je suis là, ok ? Si jamais tu veux savoir quel est le meilleur lait maternel ou si l'allaitement est meilleur pour votre enfant, je serais là. J'eus un léger éclat de rire avant de reprendre son bras afin de continuer notre ballade.

**Edward POV**

Je bus une gorgée de bière et attrapa la coupelle avec nos amuses gueules. J'en engloutis une grosse poignée, arrosée de bière, avant de tendre le reste à mon père, qui devenait hystérique au fil des minutes. Surement parce que son équipe favorite, les White Sox (N/a : Equipe de base-ball de Chicago) sont en train de se prendre la dérouillée de leur vie face aux Dodgers (Equipe de baseball de Los Angeles). Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne leur restait qu'une minute et que le miracle semblait impossible, il préféra zapper sur un match de hockey. Vu que lui comme moi, nous ne sommes pas fan de ce sport, on en profita pour parler.

- Prêt à assumer la paternité ? Me demanda-t-il tout en riant. A supporter les biberons à quatre heures du matin, les couches, et le lait régurgité ?

- Oh oui ! J'eus un sourire autour du goulot tout en buvant. Avoir un enfant de Bella est l'expérience la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vécue. J'ai hâte de le voir, ou de la voir. Mais qu'importe le sexe, je sais que notre bébé sera magnifique.

- Ah, la jeunesse pleine d'ambition et de joie ! J'étais comme toi quand ta mère était enceinte. Puis après, j'ai découvert le bonheur de tes hurlements en pleine nuit quand je dormais, quand tu faisais tes dents… Je voyais à son sourire qu'il me taquinait.

- Je sais, j'étais un bébé horrible qui vous a ruiné la vie pendant quatre voire peut-être cinq ans ! On eut un éclat de rire tout en terminant notre coupelle d'amuse-gueules.

- Je suppose qu'en pensant bébé, vous pensez aussi au mariage ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- On s'est promis qu'on se marierait ensemble, quand on avait dix-neuf ans. Mais nous ne sommes pas fiancés ni rien. Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés par le temps ! On ne se mariera pas tant que le bébé ne sera pas né. Je pense qu'on va encore attendre deux, voire trois ans. Histoire qu'il soit assez grand pour assister à la noce.

- Vous êtes vraiment sur de vouloir attendre autant ?

- On s'aime, on n'a rien à se prouver en se mariant, si ce n'est s'unir légalement. Donc, on peut encore attendre quelques années. J'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous, et vis Bella s'installer sur moi, perpendiculairement à moi. Je lui embrassais la joue et glissais ma main sous son léger pull. Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandai-je.

- En pleine forme ! Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et regarda le hockey avec moi.

* * *

- Tu es toute stressée, détends-toi ! Je lui attrapais la main dans la salle d'attente et fis de légers cercles dessus à l'aide de mon pouce.

- Ça me fait tout drôle. L'échographie, voir notre petit bébé pour la première fois, entendre son cœur… Je sentis sa main devenir moite et trembler encore un peu plus dans ma paume. L'échographie des trois mois, la plus symbolique, à ses yeux. La secrétaire du médecin nous appela. Je glissais mon bras autour de ses reins et l'accompagnais à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. On serra la main du médecin, et je la laissais se déshabiller et s'installer sur le siège en cuir. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle et lui attrapais la main. La sienne était toujours couverte de transpiration. Je lui embrassais délicatement le bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute quand elle sentit le gel froid sur la peau. Je lui caressais les cheveux afin de la calmer.

- Ca va aller, soufflai-je. Le médecin tourna l'écran vers nous, avant de poser la sonde sur son ventre gonflé. Il la passa sur la surface totale de son ventre avant de trouver notre petit nous, bien caché, ne supportant pas d'être observé. Comme sa maman. Il étudia pendant de longues minutes, en silence, mâchouillant le capuchon de son stylo tout en faisant des annotations dans le dossier. J'avais envie de lui hurler de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour nous dire comment allait notre enfant.

- Pour le moment, il n'y a aucun problème dans le développement biologique du bébé. Bella lâcha un long soupir satisfait. Pour ma part, un sourire encore plus immense s'étala sur mes lèvres. Là, on peut voir sa tête. Ses bras et ses jambes sont encore repliés sur eux même, mais ils sont là. Il nous indiquait tout à l'aide de son stylo. Là, on voit même son cœur en train de battre légèrement. Il nous fallut étudier l'image pendant plusieurs secondes avant de voir l'organe en train de battre. On va aller l'écouter, pour voir s'il n'y a pas de souffle. Sait-on jamais. Il appuya sur un bouton de sa machine et un bruit étrange, régulier et rapide emplit la salle. L'émotion nous saisissait tous les deux et on se serra la main un peu plus fortement.

- Alors ? Son cœur va bien ?

- Il bat un peu vite, mais c'est parce que la maman est angoissée, mais oui, le cœur est en pleine forme. Bella eut un rougissement et tenta de se calmer.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'on pouvait connaitre le sexe à partir de trois mois, lançai-je innocemment.

- La marge d'erreur est assez importante à trois mois. Vous voulez savoir ? Ne commencez pas à faire la chambre ou quoique ce soit si jamais nous sommes dans la marge. Je regardais Bella, qui hocha simplement la tête.

- On veut quand même savoir. Le médecin fit un zoom assez prononcé sur notre bébé et l'étudia pendant de longues secondes avant de se prononcer.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que vous soyez les heureux parents d'une future petite fille.

* * *

Je ne préfère pas faire de faux espoirs en annonçant la suite la semaine prochaine si je publie dans 15 jours donc… Il faudra attendre encore un peu !

Bisous ^^


End file.
